


Beyond An Identity

by Daydreamer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Arousal from causing pain, Assassins & Hitmen, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Play, Hand Jobs, Lots of Sex, M/M, Murder, Sexual Content, Smut, Torture, Violence, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 69,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer/pseuds/Daydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one’s life is filled with blood and violence, it's hard to imagine the normal things as existing at all. Can two assassins find common ground and something deeper or will they drag each other into a darkness of their own making?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fated Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collab I wrote with SangoStar way back in 2011. Ygallery was the only place this was posted that I am aware and when it was taken down by a hacker, this fic was nearly lost. I probably wouldn't have even posted it anywhere else, but a plea came to me on my ff.net account pleading for me to repost it. I'm not sure how I feel about it. Lots of people love it, but it was written by two girls playing around with ideas and writing anything and everything that appealed to them. I loved writing it and I miss Sango, so I'm posting this here for nostalgia's sake and for those who love it. I am doing a small bit of editing to it, so the posts won't be immediate, but I'll do what I can when I have the time. If anyone has requests for stories of mine that might have only been on Y-gallery to be posted here, please let me know and I'll see if I can find them. I make no promises, but we'll see what happens. I hope everyone enjoys, both those who have read before and anyone new who sees this as interesting.

  
[](http://s125.photobucket.com/user/daydreamer79/media/2fd0fa9c-cd9f-4aca-8510-afab7d289ce3_zps5nbsgrj2.jpg.html)  
  


When one’s life is filled with blood and violence, it's hard to imagine the normal things as existing at all. The sound of party chatter and the clink of champagne flutes was dull and worthless background noise, only made the slightest bit interesting by the periodical drama unfolding amongst men and their mistresses while hiding from the society wives. And even then, the entertainment value wasn’t as high as the adrenaline rush coming from holding the life of someone in your hand.

“You’re bored.”

Understatement of the year, thought Sasuke Uchiha. His brother tended to be the type who was skilled at observation, but a bastard in every other sense. If he’d been second born, he would have made an excellent sword for Uchiha. Sasuke couldn’t say the same for himself had he been born into the first son’s shoes. His business skills were mediocre at best. His temper wasn’t something one wanted to take into the boardroom. He was a loner--it was in his blood.

“You know, there are plenty of willing women strutting around in hopes of winning a place in your bed. If you’re that miserable, go pick one up and have a go.” Itachi accepted a flute of champagne from a waiter and sipped it nonchalantly as he watched the party goers with far too keen eyes. He was definitely in his element in that sense. His eyes missed nothing.

“I doubt fucking one of these society types would be much of a diversion.”

Itachi’s lips curved upward in a mysterious smirk. “Don’t be too sure. These women will surprise you. Especially the older ones.”

Sasuke curled his lip. He liked women fine, but found their constant clinging and need for attention too bothersome. Lately he stuck mainly to men as his lovers, though they too had their moments of annoyance. “I’ll take that into consideration.”

Itachi shrugged and moved to leave and mingle as was his job as first son. “Suit yourself.”

Sasuke heaved a sigh. He was leaving in a week for a mission. He would have left today, but his father insisted on him taking a short rest before leaving. In his opinion, it was more his mother insisting his father insist. She would never say it as it wasn’t her way, but she didn’t approve of what his father used him for. She maintained a feigned ignorance, but she knew. She knew what he’d been made into.

Then again, he could take Itachi’s advice. In fact, he probably should. The problem was finding someone interesting enough. Perhaps some angel would descend into the party and whisk him away. Sasuke had to roll his eyes at the thought. Like he would let anyone do that. He’d much rather a hard fucking in some empty room to take the edge off his slightly elevated tension than slow loving on a bed of sweet scented flower petals. That sounded more appropriate and he very much doubted anyone at this party, male or female, would be interested in a nameless fuck for the sake of a fuck. He was Sasuke Uchiha, easily recognized as one of the heirs to the Uchiha conglomerate that seemed to practically own the world, or at least a large chunk of it. He should probably just leave. He’d shown his face. That was enough to please his father and satisfy his brother.

***

Time: 20:00hrs.  
Location: Bellingham Estates for Uchiha company party  
Target: Ted Finnegan; arms dealer (attached photo)  
Assignment: Exterminate Target

That was the information he had gotten and more, two days ago from his ‘source’. He was on time, dressed in a top of the line suit-- Armani. And he felt worthy of his calling. Naruto Namikaze’s hair was spiked in his normal messy fashion, face freshly clean shaved, and his favorite cologne. If he didn’t know any better he would have believed that he was going to just attend the party himself.

The six foot tall ‘death ringer’ as his family like to call themselves was working alone and on the search for his target among hundreds of the upper crust of New York society. He couldn’t stand these bigots at all, but today he would. The money was big, and he wanted to build his nest egg. 

He already had to fend off women who were attracted to his height, big sultry blue eyes and tan skin. Deep down, he wanted nothing to do with them. Only on missions did he pretend to be straight or sleep with women to get the job done. Usually he had to imagine the broad as a man even to get off. Whatever he needed to do. 

Naruto kept his eyes open but after about an hour, his target was no where to be seen. Only letting a small portion of the anger he felt show on the outside, he was fuming that he wouldn’t be able to cash in on the stupid bastard. He might as well eat up. Cooking for him was basically non-existent and lived his life on fast food and delivery. His mama would kill him if she knew her baby was eating so unhealthy. But, the Arctic Fox once again had to do what he needed to do.

***

Sasuke was well into his third glass of champagne while eyeing the open bar in hopes of something stronger. He liked the buzz from drinking, but never allowed himself to go any further. He knew too much to allow himself an opening to anyone who might question him during his inebriated state. The only person he trusted completely was Itachi. His brother might be a bastard of the highest degree, but he would do what was necessary to make sure Sasuke was protected.

Making his decision, he turned from his half listening to some girl barely out of her teens rattle on about Paris fashion and how much it was changing. A flash of blond caught his eye. He’d never been one for blonds but this attractive head of hair was attached to a extremely well designed body. Already the vultures were descending on the stranger, leaving him with an expression of anger mixed with annoyance. That was interesting--the first interesting thing of the night. A smirk plastered itself on his lips and he made a decision to assist the man, if only to pass a short amount of time with someone he’d never seen at one of these dull parties.

“Excuse me, ladies,” said Sasuke upon approach. “I was wondering if you would excuse us for a moment. Me and this gentlemen have business to conduct, but I’ll be sure to send him back your way after we’re finished.”

“Aww, Sasuke. You’re such a party pooper,” pouted one of the women. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he’d fucked her once upon a time. The odds were good. He’d fucked most of them. Some even after they were married. Society women were a horny lot, or perhaps they just felt free enough to engage in sexual endeavors more than lower classed women. Or maybe they were just constantly on the prowl for a good plowing.

“So Itachi tells me. Why don’t you ladies go annoy my brother. I’d be ever so grateful.” Maybe he’d get the pleasure of seeing Itachi swarmed even more than usual with fawning women eager to please the heir of the multi-billion dollar conglomerate that was Uchiha.

“Well...” The women turned their gazes to where Itachi was standing sipping his champagne. The look of a hunter having sighted its prey entered each of their eyes. Sasuke could only chuckle menacingly at what he thought would be a torturous swarming on Itachi. He really wished he could stay around to watch it but getting the man beside him out of the vulture’s radar was his first priority.

Sasuke made a slight jerking of his head and began moving through the crowd towards where the open bar was set up. He settled onto one of the stools and nodded to the bar keep. “Jack Daniels,” he ordered and gestured for the man to do the same.

Naruto didn’t know who this man really was besides a name, but to him it was like a knight in shining armor. The women were getting too chatty with him and now that his target was gone, he wanted to enjoy the free food and booze. But this Sasuke, good looking specimen that he was, needed to have a head on his shoulders at least, because the looks could only take you so far. 

He sat down at the bar and told the bartender to give him vodka. The bartender tried just giving him a shot, but Naruto waved at the man. “Leave the bottle.” Unhappy about the request but obliging anyway, Naruto now could pour his own shots. His Russian roots absorbed the fiery liquid like water in the desert. 

“Be careful of that stuff or you’ll end up too drunk to walk,” commented Sasuke, accepting another shot of Jack. It would be his last and he would savor it. Any more and he would skirt too close to the line between buzz and drunk. He’d already downed three glasses of champagne along with his two shots of Jack. That was more than some light weights could handle.

He swirled the amber liquor in his mouth before swallowing. The burn was followed by a pleasant warmth. He allowed himself to relax with the liquor. His built up tension at inactivity began to flow away. It was a nice feeling. Some still remained and would only be dispelled with his next mission. But as he was now, it was a tolerable state of being. 

Naruto looked over at the content man. Up close, he wasn’t as uptight as all the papers made him out to be. Many times he would read about the Uchiha family and what they were up to, it was somewhat hard to miss when they were so influential in a number of things. Business, finance, real estate. 

“I’ll live, don’t worry your pretty little head over my liver,” Naruto said, smirking at his inner knowledge that his organs were of Russian steel. 

Sasuke snorted. Sasuke knew he was attractive, but his hackles rose at the thought of being considered pretty. If the man knew he could kill him in twenty different ways just by what was within in reaching distance might make him rethink the comment. The thought was amusing, making him smirk a little. The bartender began cutting up more lemon slices in front of them with a small paring knife. Twenty-one ways.

Turning to his companion, he offered a hand. “I don’t think we introduced ourselves. My name is Sasuke Uchiha.”

“Naruto Namikaze,” he shook the hand and could feel it was strong, solid and very agile. Looking up into dark, pitch colored eyes, Naruto could tell that Sasuke was more than he seemed. This was something he could appreciate. The blond grinned, leaned forward slightly. His breath was laced with mint from the vodka, and with a husky voice he said, “It’s a pleasure.” The words changed only slightly, letting on a tad of an accent. 

Perhaps if Sasuke wasn’t trained to the extent he was, he might have missed the hint of accent. He kept his smile on his face but his guards were instantly at alert. People masked accents for several reasons--shame in their ancestry, fear of discrimination, or hiding who they really were. While still intrigued by the man, Naruto Namikaze, he was now more cautious of him...at least until he figured out what his angle was--if there was one.

“My father enjoys these parties. My brother and I have been attending them since we were old enough to make polite conversation. What reasons do you have for attending this drivel? Business connections? Pleasure?” Sasuke was careful to keep his tone light so not to throw his companion into a defensive mode.

“Business connections, to say the least,” Naruto said, smiling. He pounded back another two shots of vodka and grinned into it. The brand was something he would have drank back home and it made him happy that if the job couldn’t be done, he could at least enjoy himself. “That’s a shame for a parent to make their children into talking puppets. Wouldn’t you agree?” he asked, his face not portraying what his prying statement conveyed. “You don’t have to answer, forgive me. I over stepped a line.”

Sasuke waved away the offer of a refill. Being a ‘talking puppet’ for his father was the least of the duties tasked with him. He wouldn’t tell this man that though. Let him think he was nothing but a rich, bored business man. “Perhaps. But my father did what he thought was best considering the circumstances of our name. We received enough coddling from our mother to make up for any boring parties.”

Eyes narrowed and took in the clean cut of Naruto’s suit. Perhaps he was being a little too paranoid. His father must be rubbing off on him. He caught Itachi’s smirk from across the room and raised his empty glass to his brother. At the motion, Naruto glanced up and towards where Itachi stood before sending Sasuke a questioning look.

“My brother, Itachi. I was simply acknowledging a conversation we had earlier. His understanding was that these parties possessed redeeming qualities. I disagreed and have since been proven wrong.” Sasuke smirked at Naruto, his lips turning upward into a half smile.

Naruto looked at the older Uchiha brother once again and pondered what bullshit the two rich boys were talking about. "Redeeming qualities?" Naruto asked himself. The vodka must have done a number on his head but he was still functioning just fine. Then it dawned on him, " _Da_ , I see what your code talk is."

He smirked and poured himself another shot of mint vodka. A tan hand reached on the other side of the bar and grabbed a clean shot glass. Pouring a second he placed it in front of Sasuke. "Make you strong," the R rolling slightly. Naruto picked up his shot glass and waited to toast the other glass when all he got was hesitation. “Come, come. Drink up,” Naruto pushed verbally. 

Sasuke eyed the shot. He was at the alcohol consumption limit he was comfortable with. Any more and he would venture into areas he wasn’t sure of. The twinkling in the blue eyes of his companion, however, sold him on it. He threw caution into the wind and lifted the small shot in salute. “To being strong.”

Sasuke downed the shot in a single gulp, feeling the burn all the way to his stomach. He hissed a little at the feeling of the liquor hitting his stomach before the warmth that followed. “If I didn’t know any better, I would think you are trying to get me drunk.”

Pounding the shot back with fluid grace, the blond licked his lips. "You will never know," Naruto said, pouring Sasuke and himself another shot.

"Whenever I drink mint vodka," the blond's vowel was short and different than an English O, "I think that I von't need gum. Especially now, vhen I take you home." The words were said so casually, Naruto watched Sasuke do a double take. He really needed to get a hold of himself. There were dozens of times when he would get blitzed and his accent would never show. Something about this man made him bring his barriers down. Something about Sasuke made him comfortable, and relaxed. That could be dangerous and very deadly.

Sasuke threw caution into the wind and accepted a second shot from Naruto’s bottle. He would never do this with another man or woman. He would never allow himself to act like he was normal--like he wasn’t an assassin for his father. Yet here he was, drinking as if he hadn’t a care in the world. And for this moment, he didn’t. All he could do was pray he didn’t reveal something he shouldn’t and accepted his companion’s enjoyable company. He liked the way it felt. “Your accent. I can’t quite place it. It’s a strange mixture, coming and going. Is it Bulgarian? Ukrainian?”

Naruto grinned with a quiet chuckle. Sasuke was a smart cookie, he had to admit. He poured himself one last shot and downed it. Swiveling in his very high end bar chair, he locked his knees around one of the Uchiha's own. "Originally from Russia. But I moved around a lot, to say the least."

Why did he say that? He had to be stupid to actually say where he was born. Inside Naruto yelled at himself but the warmth from Sasuke's leg again his silenced his mind. It was comforting and melted his barriers down. 

“Ah...If I hadn’t been drinking, I would have picked it up. I never drink this much.” Sasuke smirked and leaned in close. “You never know who you can trust...with business secrets.”

He chuckled at the flash across Naruto’s face and leaned back in his chair with a sensual arch, enjoying the free feeling of heavy buzz. His mind was hazed over in rose colored pleasure. He hadn’t a care in the world. “My family comes from Japan...originally. Home of samurai, ninjas, and yakuza.” 

"Sasuke, the mafioso," Naruto chuckled, giving into his roots and downing another shot. It was hard to know when his ‘last’ one was. He couldn't be the only one drunk when they fucked later, so he poured Sasuke another shot. "You need to catch up to me," he joked.

He knew he really shouldn’t take the third shot. He really shouldn't. And then his hand reached for it and tossed it back with more ease than he should possess. He was feeling really, really good.

A glance in the direction of his brother showed him watching the two of them with an arched brow. Was that a trace of concern in his gaze? Sasuke snorted loudly and reached for the bottle of clear liquid beside Naruto’s hand. He could take care of himself. Itachi’s concern was unneeded and unwanted. “I have a high tolerance for this.” It was a lie but then, Sasuke was a master liar.

Naruto watched Sasuke commandeer the vodka. "That's my boy," he praised, "You'll be a worthy Russian soon enough," he chuckled, the tips of his fingers ghosting up the inside of Sasuke's thigh. He gripped the muscle, knowing exactly where the femoral artery was. If he sliced just right the man would bleed out in seconds. But Sasuke Uchiha was never a name on his freelance list.

Naruto leaned over, eyes on the worried brother across the room and he let his accent flow. "Vhat say you end I go, hm?" After all, he knew his accent was quite arousing and a flustered bed mate was something fun to play with. 

Sasuke’s eyes jumped back to meet Naruto’s, Itachi effectively dispelled from his thoughts. He felt blood pool in his groin just above where Naruto gripped his thigh. He really needed this. It felt like forever since he’d been with a man and this one was definitely worthy of his time. “I thought you would never ask.”

Naruto winked at Itachi, knowing he was being watched like a hawk. “Then let’s go,” he got up and didn’t wobble at all. With his hand, he took Sasuke’s into his own, leading with their pointer fingers linked. This wasn’t the wisest, but he needed the feel of another body against his own. Needed it like he needed air. Lately the jobs had been brutal, messy and it took its toll. Even the most seasoned professional couldn’t filter every single emotion they needed to ignore. Not even him. 

Leaving the massive hob-nobbing party, they were hit with a chilly gust of air. Naruto practically threw his valet stub to the man who rushed up to him. He felt arms link around his waist and a drunk Sasuke curled against him. He could feel that the Uchiha was a good three inches shorter, but that didn’t matter to him. 

Sasuke purred against his companion for the night. He felt like a cat about to be served a platter of fish. “Should you be driving?”

Sasuke knew he wouldn’t be. He doubted he could even aim a gun in the shape he was in. He hadn’t been this drunk since Itachi took him drinking on his twenty-first birthday. He’d been drinking for years before, but it was a sign of his legality. His father had given him his first drink upon return from his first successful mission at fifteen. After that, it had been a ritual with them. A finger of scotch upon each success.

“Ve have a short drive. You doubt my ability? That hurts,” Naruto put a hand over his chest and feigned a wave of pain. 

The car pulled up and Naruto handed over a bill for tip and then both got into Naruto’s BMW SUV. The engine purred as Naruto’s keys sparked the vehicle to life. He whispered a few words of happiness to his car. It was his baby and he would treat it as such. 

“Buckle up, Uchiha.” 

Sasuke chuckled faintly and slid his belt across his chest and lap. He would hear it from Itachi tomorrow but couldn’t bring himself to care. The drunken buzz was already beginning to fade, only enough remaining to keep him in a state of euphoria. He could only hope it wouldn’t fade before they reached their destination. “Just run over these people,” comment Sasuke dryly at a number of young party goers moving across the crosswalk before them. “I’m fucking horny and loosing my buzz.”

Chuckling, Naruto beeped the horn and watched the party people scatter. “As you command, princeling.” The radio was on low but it was a catchy techno beat. It was European and Naruto’s driving matched the pace-- fast. His driving skills were incredible and he moved in and out of traffic as if it was as easy as walking. 

Sasuke hummed his satisfaction at the faster pace of the car. The drive was indeed short and soon the vehicle slowed to a stop. There was a wave of doubt crossing the back of his mind--a niggling feeling which he quickly pushed away. If Naruto turned into an annoyance, he would simply kill him and call Itachi for clean up. Drunk or no, Sasuke was perhaps one of the two deadliest men in the world, the other being the Arctic Fox. 

His smirk left his face and he fought the scowl threatening to form. There was no way in hell he would allow that son of a bitch to ruin tonight. The tension he felt was long in coming and needed relief. Naruto posed no threat to him.

Naruto went through a gate in front of a gated community and the arm went up instantly sensing the trigger he had in his car showing he was a member. The community was expensive but not a country club, or golf course. Only beautiful houses and plots of land were in this gem of New York upper class suburbia. Naruto could care less about living in a shack or the two story three bedroom stone house he parked in. It was something his mother gave to him as a gift and he could never tell his mother no. 

“Ve’re here.” Naruto got out of the SUV and the garage door rattled, shutting behind them. He still had some boxes around but he was all moved in. He led the way through laundry room and kitchen, grabbing a bottle of wine from the fridge. Up the stairs he walked at an average pace. Looking over his shoulder, he saw how Sasuke admired the home. Quietly, Naruto let the Uchiha look all he wanted. All the important things were hidden and locked away anyhow. 

Once through a double doorway, the master bedroom was decorated in dark blues and creams. Something he wouldn’t have chosen, but his mother’s decorator said it was ‘soothing’. Naruto put the wine bottle next to the bed and slipped off his dress shoes. 

“Beautiful home, but not something I would expect for a single man to own. Should I expect a wife to come home and interrupt us?” teased Sasuke as he slid his dress jacket from his shoulders and tossed it over a chair situated in a corner of the room. “Or maybe you want that?”

Sasuke slid his hands into the pant pockets of Naruto’s Armani designer trousers, a cautionary move to insure there were no weapons hidden away. The benefit was it could be construed as a sexual overture and the other would be none the wiser. “Are you an exhibitionist, Naruto?”

Naruto lifted an eyebrow. “Perhaps,” he smirked, “I like to live dangerously.” He swayed his hips, liking the hands touching him so close to his groin. “Ahhh,” he sighed happily when fingers wiggled only inches from his hardening cock. He turned around to see smouldering eyes looking into his own. Tan hands unbuckled Sasuke’s belt and with his fingertips, dipped under the slacks to pull them down, feeling along the thighs. He didn’t feel a knife or secret items and let the garments silently hit the carpet. 

The active and more often than not dangerous lifestyle he lived, forced Sasuke to keep his body in perfect condition. The gasp he heard from his companion at the now visible hard cut muscles in his chest, abdomen, and thighs made him smirk. It was a common response and one he was used to. Hearing Naruto growl in appreciation gave him even more delight, more than any of his previous lovers had. Until now, it had always annoyed him. With Naruto, it was definitely arousing. “Like what you see?”

Naruto sucked in a labored breath, sitting on the edge of his bed. He might have blamed it on the vodka, or even that he hadn’t gotten any in a while, but secretly his knees had buckled. Glad that the bed was right there, and that he hid the action well. He smothered his face into Sasuke’s prefect belly. Strong, tan hands wove around the back of the other. Naruto replied, “My eyes deceive me. It must be a god sent here to smite a wayward mortal like me to sin,” he kissed a hip, “to sin,” his hands grabbed the pert ass tight, “and sin some more.” Naruto brought Sasuke’s body to his and suckled the hard cock so close to his face. His eyes closed in delight at the earthy and manly taste that Sasuke’s engorged organ possessed. He was still almost fully dressed but that didn’t matter. 

Breathe hissed through his clenched teeth at the feel of a warm mouth sucking along the shaft of his erection before lapping at the tip with a clever tongue. Any thought of his past lovers went out of his head. His job, his life, his family--none of it mattered.

“Fuck, you know know how to use your mouth,” he groaned clenching his fingers in spiky blond hair. He could feel the hair gel and spray, finding the texture appealing.

His head fell back in pleasure. Men gave the best blows, hands down. Only a man could truly know how to please a man.

Bringing the head to the back of his throat, Naruto growled around the hot meat. His nose could feel the course thatch of black hair tickling the sides of his nose, spurring him to rub his face into it. If he could choose to die a happy, painless death, it would have to be fucking this gorgeous piece of ass. 

Quickly, Naruto let the cock slip out of his pink lips and he stood. With a rough hand, he pushed the shorter man to fall onto his bed. Blue eyes watched mirthfully as Sasuke bounced on the mattress. Naruto unbuckled his belt and with one swipe pushed down his own pants and silk boxers. His dress shirt came up and over his head as he looked down at the man on his bed with extremely hungry, starving eyes. 

Sasuke’s eyes flashed in the dim light of the bedroom. Naruto’s body was just as beautiful as his. He was taller, and his muscles longer unlike Sasuke’s slightly compact frame. Their color and size complemented each other perfectly.

He felt Naruto stroking his hands along his thighs and purred contentedly though he was never one to allow his partners to have all the fun. Arching up, he slid his hand over a perked pink nipple, flicking and pinching before moving down and pausing at the beginning of dark swirling hair at his navel. He couldn’t resist the feel of power over his companion. The sight of Naruto’s eyes glazing over and following the teasing hand sent a rush of heat into his body.

“If you don’t stop staring with your mouth open, I’ll just start without you,” purred Sasuke, his hand lowering and wrapping around his thick shaft. His hand stroked slowly while the previously ignored hand cupped his balls and squeezed lightly at the firm orbs.

Naruto frowned, it seemed that he was with not only a tease but someone who jumped the gun as well. Foreplay was his passion, not just fucking. He had grown to appreciate the slow and heated touching, kissing and body worship that ultimately fueled him. But, if this was what he assumed -- a dirty one night stand-- then so be it. 

Crawling over the other body, he inserted his own cock to be stroked with Sasuke’s fist as well. He propped his hands above pale shoulders and leaned down to bite harshly as the Uchiha’s pulse point. Naruto’s lean hips snapped and ground into the body he wanted to make his for the night. 

Sasuke snarled at the bite, his hand leaving his balls and burying itself in the thick blond hair while one of his thighs wrapped over a lean, tan hip. He couldn’t remember the last time a fuck had felt so good. Women were dainty little angels and men were almost as bad. The tension relief in no way compared to that of raw fucking with a real man. His lifestyle demanded this affirmation of his existence and Naruto was delivering. 

“Like that! Fuck!” Sasuke’s teeth latched onto Naruto’s shoulder and a growl reminiscent of an animal erupted from his throat.

Licking the bite marks, Naruto's hips were like a piston, pounding back and forth through Sasuke's nimble fingers. "Yes, yes," his voice vibrated in both their ears. His eyes opened and took in the near euphoric man, it made him want to blow his load right through the digits and onto the flat expanse of delicious abdomen. But he had to have some control, he wouldn't let this rich boy have the reigns all night.

Naruto sat up and smacked Sasuke's hand away from their cocks and as fast as he would strike to eliminate a target he had Sasuke's hand held high above his head. He snapped his hips, the only friction from their hot, dry dicks.

Sasuke’s arm tugged and pulled where Naruto held him while the other fisted on the soft covers. He could get free of the grip if he so desired. It would be easy. Only he wasn’t going to. He was going to enjoy this faux play on dominance. Wrapping both legs around Naruto’s hips, his free hand snatched forward clenching around the wrist of Naruto’s unoccupied hand. They held each other, Naruto gripping Sasuke’s wrist and Sasuke doing the same for Naruto’s.

His legs tightened around the pistoning hips, tightening just short of what he knew would cause pain. It brought their crotches all the closer, sweat and pre-cum the only lubrication. This was the fucking he’d been needing for months.

In a way this was foreplay, the only kind that would happen between them. Their frotting was like two animals and it made the blond moan and grunt. It rumbled from his chest, vibrating through Sasuke's body. Naruto's feet were tight, toes moving his entire height back and forth over Sasuke.

"Fuck, you prissy bastard," he said loving the recoil Sasuke's head and neck moved at being called dirty names. "This is what you want, isn't it?"

Sasuke snarled but didn’t rise to the baiting. Instead, he tightened his legs around Naruto’s waist. He was anything if prissy. Naruto’s reward for the comment was another bite on his opposite shoulder. “Don’t deny you want it too.”

Sasuke knew a kindred spirit when he saw one. Naruto needed this just as much as he did. His teeth sunk in enough that he tasted blood on his tongue. As fucked up as he was, the coppery taste in his mouth forced him over the edge, a silent scream escaping his throat. His thighs tightened and his hips arched high off the bed so that his muscles contracted and cum spurted upward from his angry red arousal across his stomach, quickly smeared by Naruto’s continued forceful movements.

Naruto let out a garbled shout at blood oozing from his shoulder. He let go of Sasuke's hands to give a good punch to the little bitch's cheek. That was the first time someone had done something like that to him. It made him lose his mind and he saw the splatter of semen on him and eagerly wanted to mix his own with Sasuke's.

Sasuke’s eyes flared dangerously at the pain through his cheek. He snarled in anger, only to have his body shoved back into the bed by Naruto.

With a heavy hand Naruto took his fingers and swiped his own blood on them and then the cum on his belly and forced them into Sasuke's mouth. "Suck them."

The order was obliged but not too long before Naruto half pounced on his bed mate to shove his cum covered dick through Sasuke's panting lips instead.

Sasuke gagged, barely stopping himself from biting down on the hot flesh shoved between his lips. His cheek stung and his eyes flashed dangerously up at the blond man. He could taste himself and Naruto on his tongue, bitter and musky. Through great patience, he forced himself to relax his throat and accepted the thickness.

His tongue flattened along the underside and he released his grip on Naruto’s wrist to grip the tan hip with bruising force, his nails digging furrows in the supple flesh. Two could play at this game. Naruto would be getting a fist to face as well. It seemed as if the two would be coming out of this encounter looking more as if they’d been in a fight than if they’d had a good fuck.

Naruto rubbed his dirty fingers over the place he punched. It was his silent apology for being so aggressive. This was far from the sex he normally craved. The tongue around him softened his previously angry demeanor. It was a shame they would only have one night together, he was usually such a tender lover.

He looked down and saw the still angry eyes gazing up at him and he realized this would be memorable at least. Naruto licked his lips and grinned down at the sassy man. “Taste good, little prince?” 

The ache in his jaw annoyed Sasuke. He forced Naruto’s cock from his mouth and flipped them so that Naruto was on his back allowing Sasuke the upper hand. Sasuke brushed his fingers along his slightly swollen cheek and popped his jaw. “Asshole.”

Looking down at the flushed face, Sasuke’s eyes drifted down to admire the blood oozing bite in the thickness of a tan shoulder. His tongue swiped along his lips at the sight. It might scar, the thought arousing him nearly as much as the sight of Naruto’s hard body beneath him. “I’ve marked you, Naruto. “

He lowered his tongue and swiped it along the bloody bite. “Delicious. Almost as good as this,” he said as his hand cupped the hard shaft and stroked upward with a rough tug.

Naruto moaned and swallowed at being fondled so harshly, the darkness of his bed mate aroused him. "You'll be lucky if it stays. I don't keep bruises or cuts easy." Naruto rubbed his palms along the length of Sasuke's thighs. There was barely any hair there and he liked that, smooth and strong.

Sasuke’s fist tightened in blond locks. His voice rumbled against Naruto’s ear as he spoke. “Perhaps. Maybe you’ll be lucky to have something from me.”

Sitting back for a moment, he shifted his legs so that Naruto’s arousal brushed between his buttocks. His hips rolled slowly, a low purr erupting from his chest. “I like the thought of my mark on you, Naruto. Don’t you?”

"Nyet," he gave the negative reply in one of his native tongues. It did arouse him to think of being marked by Sasuke, but it also pissed him off. He wasn't owned by anyone and some prissy rich boy wasn’t going to be the first. 

The thought left him as the friction of his cock spreading that sexy pert ass distracted him. He held pale hips and rocked harder, the head of his hard penis rubbing the tight entrance.

Sasuke growled at the denial but let it slide. He was making things too complicated. It was just a one night fuck--a way to release tension. Even if the thought of Naruto walking away from this night with a permanent mark aroused him tremendously.

He shifted and could feel the dampness from Naruto’s tip rubbing against him. How long had it been since he bottomed? A year? Two? And yet, he found himself clenching spasmodically in need to be filled. His head fell back and his hips ground down even more firmly. All he could think about now was being filled.

Naruto reached into his bedside table and pulled out a small tube of lube and a condom. He could feel Sasuke still stirring against him and he tried not to let it show that despite his throbbing arm where it was still leaking blood, he wanted to get the most out of their haphazard one night stand.

He squirted the lube onto his fingers and pressed them against Sasuke's spasming hole. He felt his two digits slide in past the two rings of muscles and he twisted them to loosen the muscles. Naruto moved his legs in tune with his fingers to rub along Sasuke’s body. 

“Yes!” Sasuke hissed out. He swiftly moved from where he knelt on Naruto’s lap to a position on his hands and knees to better facilitate the fingers in his ass. His breath panted in and out and he pushed back hard against the fingers, his guards completely down. Even trained to be aware during every action, including sex, he found he was unable to focus. Perhaps some was partly due to his having drunk more than his usual amount of alcohol but most was that he was drowning in the sensations running through him...and relishing every moment of it.

The pressing fingers stung, but compared to what he was trained to deal with, it was a minor annoyance. He tried to expedite the procedure by relaxing his muscles--a futile attempt, his body being too excited to do anything he commanded of it. It clamped down powerfully on the digits and attempted to pull them deeper.

Naruto cursed, mumbling in Russian at the quite orgasm worthy sight. He could see Sasuke's face up close and all the pleasure sparking along regal facial features. He saw the bobbing erection newly formed between the sprawled thighs. The head was red and glistening with a light glazing of shiny pre-cum. With his free hand he wrapped the fingers around the length and pumped him in time with the fingers in Sasuke's backside.

"Ride my fingers, princeling. Dirty little boy," Naruto said to himself, uncaring if Sasuke liked the words or not.

Sasuke’s mouth opened, a silent moan escaping through the slack lips. His muscles bunched tightly, pleasure shooting down the length of his cock and causing small beads of cum to pearl on the tip. His fingers clawed at the sheets of the bed, searching for something to keep him grounded. Already he could feel a second orgasm beginning to stir in the base of his spine. “Naruto...fuck...I’m ready, I’m ready. Just take me. Fuck!”

It annoyed him to sound so needy but with a rock hard erection throbbing between his thighs and several teasing fingers in the ass, needy was all he could muster. He just needed to come and judging from the ache in his balls, it would be a powerful orgasm.

Obliging, Naruto opened the condom wrapper and rolled the latex over his hardened flesh. His hands were slightly shaking, he wanted Sasuke to ride him so bad. "Oh gods, I want you," he muttered unable to sensor himself, and positioned the pale hips to center over his long cock.

He held the base and watched as Sasuke's trembling form encased him slow at first, then roughly fast next. He gulped air and clawed at the flesh along the pale man’s hip. “Beautiful,” he muttered, sweat forming on his brow. 

He felt full, painfully so. His hips rocked hard, liking the mixture of pain and pleasure. It was just enough to drive him wild. Fuck being sore the next day. It would be worth it. Feeling Naruto going wild beneath him was worth it as well.

“Mine. For tonight, you’re mine.” Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hair, fingers clenching in the short locks. His teeth nipped at a moist lower lip before biting down with enough force to break the skin. The coppery taste of blood drifted over his tongue and he growled in satisfaction.

Growling again, Naruto hissed, whispering into Sasuke's ear. "Don't make me punch your lights out." He licked his bottom lip nursing it. His blue eyes glared up at the Uchiha. 

Sasuke smirked and leaned forward, stroking his tongue over the hurt skin. “Don’t be a pussy.”

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s back, bringing their bodies together. Sasuke didn't even have to move, Naruto fucked him with such precision, his cock fitting into the heated body like a well sized glove. Panting, the blond's eyes closed, loving the feel. It would have felt better if he didn't need to wear a condom but he was going to be safe and not sorry. He wasn’t stupid. 

Sasuke wrapped his hands around Naruto’s biceps while rolling his hips in time with the powerful thrusts. Each inward movement pressed against his prostate with precision. He gasped for breath, his back arching and sweat sheening on his skin. He was so close to the edge. He could taste it. Just a few more thrusts. Just a few more jabs against his prostate and he would fall over the edge into heaven.

He put all of his being into moving with Naruto, feeling as if he was being split in two by the sensations. A hand released its grip and lowered to pump at the erection bouncing between their bodies. He groaned and growled at the feeling, He was prepared to bite the tempting shoulder once more when Naruto flipped him face down on the bed and re-entered from behind.

The action brought a snarl to his lips but the feel of the cock reinserting itself into his body more than made up for the indignities of being denied. His head spun and his fingers gripped into the coverlet as heat washed over him. The orgasm hit him so hard he thought he blacked out. His entire being seemed to be centralized in his groin as he screamed out and came hard onto the coverlet.

Naruto watched as Sasuke spasmed and wreathed in pleasure. It made a coil of heat slither and grind in the depth of his belly. The feeling was warmer than any alcohol he could ever have and the more he fucked that beautiful ass, watching his length get gobbled up by the willing and needy hole, Naruto was going to make it last as long as he could. Especially since Sasuke’s mouth was far away from his body. Fucker loved to bite. 

Naruto’s hands moved up and down the lean muscle and taut back. Nails barely scratching but leaving nice red lines. His fingers hooked into the falling hips to bring Sasuke’s ass closer to him, higher in angle and deeper to fuck. It was pure bliss, and Naruto was groaning from how good it felt. 

Sasuke came back into his senses to the feel of Naruto’s hips thumping against his ass, the thick hardness plowing back and forth inside his sensitive ass. It stimulated his anus and prostate, forcing small whimpers and whines he lacked the strength to stop from the back of his throat. “Please...”

“Please what, little princeling?” Naruto asked. He had leaned forward, belly over Sasuke’s back and mouth right near a red tipped ear. He made his voice thick and husky, letting it mull over. His thrusts slowed, an languidly slid in and out of the silky ass. “You’ve come twice now, greedy one. It’s my turn to get pleasure from your body.” 

Sasuke swung an arm out in an attempt to knock or force Naruto off him. The attack was easily fended off, and Sasuke’s arm pulled tight into the small of his back. “Fucking bastard.”

He was angry, annoyed, and partially aroused by the strength and domination Naruto showed. It was almost as if they were equals in this room and showed in their near fighting while fucking.

“Let me make you feel good, da?” Naruto purred, his thrusts getting more of an angle with that buttery swing of his hips. “Just like this.” He breathed heavily, hand holding Sasuke’s arm tight while his other hooked around the gorgeous man’s chest to hold him almost tenderly. “You feel so good, I could fuck you all night.” 

“Naruto...” gasped Sasuke, his eyes rolling back in his head. He’d never been fucked like this. Response after response was being forced from his body and he was unable to prevent it from happening. He didn’t believe he had anything left in him and Naruto forced him to respond again and again. “You’re...going to...kill me.”

How ironic would that be? Famed Uchiha assassin, regardless of his dangerous life, killed from sex. 

“Shush,” Naruto breathed into Sasuke’s ear again, “You’re not on my list, so don’t worry your pretty head over it.” 

They continued like that for the next half hour. Naruto had made Sasuke come another two times before he ever blew his load into the nearly broken condom. It was then that Naruto donned another one and barely let the Uchiha have any down time before they were copulating once more. 

Sasuke finally collapsed in exhaustion, his body physically unable to cum any more. He was so out of it, he didn’t even feel Naruto cum the final time. He’d never been fucked so thoroughly. Brain cells died. His ass ached. And, he’d never slept so good in his entire life.


	2. More of the Same

It was dangerous to sleep deeply, and he’d long since broken himself of it; able to awaken at the slightest noise. When his eyes finally fluttered open, he was surprisingly disorientated. He wasn’t in his bed. The faint light coming in from the shuttered windows revealed it to be mid morning. His hand reached instinctively under the pillow where he kept a small sheathed dagger only to find it missing.

Then the events of the previous night came rolling back. Half a bottle of wine and two glasses sat on the bedside. Memories flooded him. The blond. The vodka. The mind blowing sex. 

“Fuck.” Sasuke hissed through clenched teeth as he moved and pain shot up his spine. “Son of a bitch.”

Grabbing his discarded pants and dress shirt, he moved into the bathroom where he quickly showered off the scent of sweat and semen from his body. The shower eased some of the ache as well as making him feel one hundred times better. The ache in his ass remained, but much diminished from the earlier pain.

Stepping from the shower, he toweled off and dressed in his wrinkled clothes. Stepping into the kitchen he found his blond Russian seated at the counter with a cup of coffee and a bagel.

Naruto crunched into his bagel covered in cream cheese and smoked salmon. It was one of his favorite simple pleasures. The flavors complimented each other perfectly and he loved it. His coffee was sweet, not black like most of his family preferred and he looked up to see his bed mate in wrinkled clothes and  
dripping hair.

"I laid out clothes for you." He smiled softly. "I guess you didn't see them. There are more bagels or I can make you eggs?" Naruto stood up from the antique dining room table to grab a carton of juice. He poured two glasses and didn't ask Sasuke if he wanted juice or not, just did it for him anyway.

“The bagel is fine.” Sasuke smothered the bagel in cream cheese and took a large bite, surprisingly hungry despite having over done the drinking the previous night. He forwent the coffee and downed the juice quickly before pouring a second glass which he sipped more slowly. A quick glance at his companion’s mouth showed the slightly swollen lower lip where he’d bitten it the night before. The sight was arousing, he was tempted to ask for another round before he left--aching ass be damned. 

Finishing the bagel and juice he pulled his cell from his pants pocket. “I’ll call a car to come pick me up.”

Naruto put the dishes in his sink and went over to the table where he stood behind Sasuke. If he wanted to, the man’s defenses were down and he could potentially break his neck like a twig. Instead he kissed the top of Sasuke's head and said, "Nonsense. Just because ve probably vill never see each other again doesn't mean I don't have manners to let a princeling like you have to call for a car." Naruto chuckled, going to grab his keys.

Sasuke considered for a moment before nodding. “Alright.”

Sasuke allowed Naruto to lead him back to the SUV and after rambling off the address of the apartment he was currently using, he leaned back against the seat. As they pulled up to the upscale apartment, he frowned to see Itachi standing outside with cigarette in hand.

Turning to Naruto he offered up a half smirk. “I’ll see you around, Naruto. Thank you for the wonderful night.”

With that, Sasuke slid from the vehicle and approached his brother. “What are you doing here?”

Itachi dropped his cigarette and crushed the stick beneath his heel. “I’m sorry, Sasuke. We have a job for you.”

Naruto made sure that Sasuke got to his door before leaving. He knew exactly who Itachi was. Even if  
he had a hit on someone, he knew about who hosted the parties, what businesses were king and so on. He waved lightly before driving away.  
\-------------------------

Sasuke dropped down to a crouch inside the London office of one Burl Markel. It wasn’t his job to judge his assignments but he figured the man must have his fingers in a couple of pies his father didn’t like. Or else he was talking to people he shouldn’t. Anyone working for Fugaku Uchiha should know he was a dangerous man if crossed.

Pulling his gun from a holster, he screwed the silencing device on the barrel. He much preferred using the sword strapped to his back. It felt better and more honorable. But it was also messy. And he didn’t feel like dealing with messy tonight. His ass still ached from the pounding it had received, courtesy of one Naruto Namikaze.

Slowly rising from his crouch, gun firm in his grip, he settled into the desk chair to wait. It wasn’t long until the door opened and husky man walked confidently into the office. Sasuke heaved a sigh and turned the chair so that the man could see him. Of course, his face was masked but the man knew who he was.

“Wait...I can explain,” babbled Markel in a terrified voice.

Sasuke stood in a slow graceful motion. “I’ll make this painless.”

He lifted the gun and aimed at Markel. He didn’t hesitate once the aim was secured, squeezing the trigger and watching apathetically as the man dropped to the carpeted floor with a muted thud. “Pathetic.”

With a final glance, he ghosted out the window to where the repelling rope dangled. A few snaps and he began the climb to the roof where he quickly changed into the suit and tie and stepped into the roof elevator that he road to the base floor and walked calmly from the office. The night watchman didn’t even bother to look up.

Pulling his cell from his pocket he punched a familiar number and waited for an answer. “It’s done. Have the jet waiting on me.”

“I’ll tell Father.”

Sasuke snapped the phone shut and hailed a taxi. “Heathrow International Airport.”

He couldn’t help the thought from worming its way into his mind. What was Naruto doing? Was he thinking of him? What would he think of Sasuke’s profession?

\-----------------------------

-Mother I don't have time for this right now. Call me back in a few hours- 

Naruto texted on his phone. She was being way too anal about the up coming holidays and he really didn't have time to decide if wanted to have Hannukka at his place or hers, or their summer house or the lodge in Russia. He was on a job and the thoughts of kugel, brisket and menorahs could fucking wait.

He hopped the train in San Fransisco and followed the target into the large parking garage situated close to the station. This hit was another South American arms dealer with his hands dipped into the drug market. Good ol' uncle Sam wanted this fucker popped quick, fast, and in a hurry.

Pressing against a wall, Naruto winced mentally at the stitches he had sewn into his shoulder. That little firecracker Sasuke had made him give in to sutures after the bleeding just wouldn't stop. He hoped the little prat was hurting enough to wince too. He fucking deserved it.

Running, Naruto's hands held one of his favorite toys-- piano wire tied into metal hand holders. Before the man could make a sound, Narutos arms had roughly drug the body to the ground and the spine was severed. He clicked the car alarm and situated the man into the driver seat with his head on the wheel.

Naruto couldn't help but wonder as he walked away from the dead man in the car if he would ever see his pinceling again.

\----------------------

Sasuke inserted his key into the lock of his apartment. Boxes were stacked neatly in the corners of each room. He lived out of them, always switching apartments every few months. No one entered his small sanctuaries anyway, save for Itachi. In his line of work, it paid to be paranoid. Even when he eventually retired, he doubted he would ever be able to sleep soundly. Not like that night with Naruto.

“Get out of my head, you moron,” snarled Sasuke at the empty room.

The last two weeks had been quiet, a few hits but nothing challenging in the least. He’d just gotten back from a hired hit in Florida. If they clients could afford to pay the exuberant fee Fugaku Uchiha charged, Sasuke was sent to handle their dirty work. It usually consisted of angry business associates of Fugaku wanting certain people to disappear.

After his traditional drink with his Father, Sasuke just wanted a shower, a warm meal, and sleep. With that in mind, he quickly showered and walked naked into the kitchen. He wasn’t surprised to see the kitchen bare. Not even a pack of crackers graced the cupboards. “Fuck.”

There was always ordering in, but Sasuke found he couldn’t stomach greasy frozen pizza shop pizza or MSG loaded Chinese. His standards were just slightly higher than that...slightly being a lot.

Pulling on a pair of comfortable jeans and a button down shirt. He shoved a small pocket switch blade into the pockets of his jeans. There was a nice small cafe several miles down the road. He would grab a bite to eat there, enjoy the relaxed atmosphere and come down from his assignment.

~~~

If Naruto could take a hit on his mother, he would have done it himself. Gladly. She was non-stop nagging and calling him trying to make plans. He was a breath away from telling her to shove Hannukka right up her ass and hide away for the whole eight days.

He really needed to relax and just be in his own world. The blond found himself eating a tuna salad sandwich on rye bread with coleslaw at the cafe close to his house. In his hands he had a novel from home and couldn't really focus. Maybe he needed to get laid. Mm Sasuke......Sasuke?

Naruto swore he was seeing things. Just as his dick was getting a mind of his own, he saw Sasuke walk in front of the deli. The smirk on his face was worth of the Cheshire Cat by far. He was definitely not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Sasuke went straight to the counter, focused only on food. “Black Forest Ham, no mayo. Fried crisps. And, a bottle of water.”

The girl behind the counter blushed prettily as she handed him his change and receipt, promising it would be ready in five minutes. Sasuke was about to turn and scan the small deli when two hands placed themselves on his hips, the fingers dipping into the low rise jeans. On instinct more than intention, he slammed his elbow backwards. He was even more surprised when the motion was stopped before it could connect.

A glance out of the corner of his eye had them widening visibly. “Naruto?”

"Yours truly," he smirked, hoping his breath wasn't bad from his tuna. Maybe Sasuke liked it? It didn't matter now. "Come sit at my table when you have your food, unless you need to go?" Naruto's voice was husky and at the same time pouty.

He had considered taking it home and eating, but the offer from Naruto was too tempting--especially since he’d been thinking about him off and on throughout the last few weeks. “Fine.”

Sasuke accepted his bag of food from the blushing cashier when his number was called, and moved to where Naruto was seated. He noticed the discarded book, recognizing the cover despite the Russian lettering. He could speak passable Russian, but in no way could he read the language.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He removed it, seeing Itachi’s name come across the screen. Itachi could wait. They wouldn’t give him another assignment so soon, even if one came up. He tucked the phone back into his pocket and faced Naruto. “How have you been these last few weeks?”

"Working, fending off my mother," Naruto smiled, spooning some coleslaw into his mouth. "This is a great place, and really close to my house. To think I could just come here and you would half 'fall into my lap' so to speak."

“Don’t get cocky,” growled Sasuke, digging into his sandwich and chips as if he was starving. He didn’t care if Naruto thought he was weird. He hadn’t had a decent meal in two days.

He heard the chuckle from his companion and ignored it in favor of the food. He didn’t look at Naruto until he’d downed half his sandwich and all his chips, sitting back with a contented sigh. “Definitely better than take-out.”

"Fast food will rot your stomach, but I can't cook anything but lasagna and chicken noodle soup. So, my stomach of steel has paid me back ten fold over the years." Naruto watched Sasuke, his dick hard under the table.

“I can’t cook. I usually keep easy to prepare things in the apartment or eat with my brother. He’s quite good at cooking.” Sasuke downed his water in a few gulps and eyed the remainder of his sandwich. Technically he was full, but he couldn’t decide whether to finish the meal, or take the rest home for later. He wasn’t likely going to want to leave the apartment tomorrow.

He shot Naruto a glance. Or, he could stay the night with Naruto. A good fucking might calm the natural jittery feeling he felt after an assignment. He could burn off his tension and have breakfast in the morning before going home. Win/win.

The question was whether Naruto was willing to go another round. They’d roughed each other up pretty badly. He didn’t feel the least be regretful, but Naruto might not hold the same feelings. Packing the remainder of his sandwich in the bag, he smirked at Naruto. “I find myself in need of a little exercise after such a big meal. Care to join me?”

Naruto sipped his juice until the air bubbled around the ice in his glass. He stood and nodded his head. "Let's go, princeling," he smirked, watching the way it made Sasuke curl his lip.

~~

This time Sasuke followed Naruto into the peaceful neighborhood and they went into the cozy home. The blond was more relaxed this time but he still had his guard up. What better way to bring it down than with vodka. He poured a heavy amount into his orange juice and handed one glass to Sasuke at his table.

“Trying to get me drunk again?” Sasuke teased but accepted the drink. The vodka was barely laced in the juice, citrus hiding the flavor but leaving the burn.

Sasuke set his half finished drink on the counter and began unbuttoning his shirt. His smooth chest and shoulders came into view and he sighed at the cool air wafted across his heated skin. His muscles felt taunt beneath the natural tension. “If you’re finished...”

Naruto guzzled about three quarters of his drink, then hissed through his teeth. "Da. That should do it," he said, taking his own shirt off. He didn't have gauze on his stitches anymore but just the night before he had taken them out and a scabby line of Sasuke's teeth marks were very evident.

Pointing to his shoulder, Naruto said, " Something like this happen again, I'll sell your kidneys on ze blackmarket, Uchiha." His voice was serious and the blond went over to the seated man and wrapped his cold arms around Sasuke's chest.

“I’d like to see you try,” Sasuke smirked, siding up to Naruto and placing a few light kisses around the mark. “You’ll grow to like it. But I promise I won’t bite too hard tonight.”

His tongue darted out to trace the line of stitches and teeth marks, a purr rumbling from his chest at the sight of having marked Naruto. His hands slid around and cupped the tight ass, bringing their crotches even closer while his lips laid kisses and light nibbles along the taunt line of throat until he reached the damp lips. His teeth nipped at the full lower lip, just enough to sting without causing any overt pain. “See, I can play nice.” 

"Liar," Naruto joked before lifting Sasuke's lithe body over his shoulder and going straight for the bedroom. The bed wasn't made but to him it didn't matter. He practically threw Sasuke on top of the mattress and crawled up the body. Their hard dicks brushed against each other roughly, the blond moaning into a hot neck.

“I don’t lie.” Sasuke wrapped his legs around Naruto’s waist and nibbled on the unmarked shoulder. It was so tempting to sink his teeth into the tender flesh. But he promised...

Sasuke rolled his hips upward with a rough and needy jerk. He pulled his mouth away from Naruto’s shoulder before he went back on his word. One could call his biting a fetish. He usually didn’t go as rough as with Naruto, but something about the other made him wild.

Naruto purred, humping at his lover. If at least lover for only the second time. He pinched Sasuke's nipples and then licked them with his wet, soothing tongue. "Tastes too good," he muttered.

Just as he was going to take both their pants off and jerk both of their cocks off in his hands, the house phone started to ring. He growled and buried his face into Sasuke's neck, kissing and sucking.

The phone was ignored and the answering machine picked up with Naruto's voice echoing into the hallway from a nearby room. A stern voice came over the machine to berate an ungrateful son that couldn't even call her back about holiday plans and left her alone last Hannukka for work. It was when she kept going that really pissed Naruto off. He could hear her threats starting to get nasty and he knew, that she knew he was home.

Growling he picked up the receiver next to his bed and yelled in Russian to his mother.

Sasuke sat up as Naruto rolled off him and frowned as he walked across the room growling and grumbling a mixture of Russian and English. The dialect was a bit different from the proper he’d learned but he was able to follow enough to understand the person on the line was Naruto’s mother and they were arguing about the upcoming holidays.

He could relate. His own Christmas with his family was coming fast and he wasn’t sure he wanted to deal with the drama that was an Uchiha Christmas. Itachi usually showed up with a shock date just to attempt to get a rise out of their parents. Last year’s was pretty awesome. She’d had a wonderful personality and sweet demeanor but the green hair and more facial piercings than was conceivably possible ruined her for Fugaku and Mikoto. It did make for memorable holidays.

He halfway thought his brother did it because Sasuke wouldn’t. Sasuke acted the perfect son and accepted his place in the world. Sasuke had been the Uchiha assassin for almost two years before Itachi was even informed. To say his brother was furious was an understatement. It nearly broke the family before they’d come to an understanding. Sasuke was willing to do this for their family and needed Itachi there to keep him sane.

Naruto continued pacing and Sasuke smirked. His hand stroked down where his length dug into the jeans he wore. “Naruto, if you don’t decide something with your mother, I’m going to finish without you.”

"Yes, I have someone here and yes, you interrupted." Naruto stopped yelling, and watched Sasuke languidly stroking his crotch. "I seriously doubt he would want to come to Shabbatt. No, I'm not handing him the phone!"

Sasuke smirked at how frustrated Naruto grew with each passing moment as he talked to his mother. It was amusing to watch how animated he became. 

Sasuke slid of the bed in a languid motion and prowled towards where Naruto paced. His smirk grew even wider as he plucked the phone from Naruto’s hands with the ease of someone who was nimble with their fingers. He chuckled deeply at the horrified look crossing the blond’s face as he spoke calmly into the receiver. “Good evening, Mrs. Namikaze. What was it you wanted to speak with me about?”

"My, my. Taking matters into your own hands. I like that. I'm sure my son is fuming like a rabidly starved animal." She spoke fluently in English laced only with a hint of accent much like her son. "I asked him if he would bring you to Shabbat and he's denying his darling mother this pleasure. Now, what's your name and are you free?"

Sasuke considered for a moment. He was never really free, but a chance to watch Naruto suffer at the hands of his mother was too pleasant an image to remove. He could always send bouquets of apology flowers if he was called away--blaming it on business, which was the truth in a distorted sort of way. “My name is Sasuke and until further notice I’m free. Though I warn you, occasionally I’m called away on business so there is always the chance of that. Otherwise, I would be honored to join you and your son.”

Sasuke watched with humor as Naruto slapped a hand to his brow and groaned loudly, probably loud enough for his mother to hear, judging by the low chuckles reverberating in his ear.

Naruto cursed and over the phone his mother chuckled.

"Tell him to watch his mouth. But Sasuke dear, our family is exactly the same. Naruto gets pulled away for work often and I make his life hell for it. Ill be -expecting- you for Shabbatt." And she hung up on the line.

From the bedside Naruto sighed, once again his mother was ruling his life. The house he lived in now, the life he led, the profession he was so good at was because of her. Deep down he loved her for it and at the same time he hated it. Many nights of training, no sleep and nights barely clothed in the Russian snow to harden him were all her idea.

He laid back on the bed, his libido gone. Blue eyes looked up as Sasuke looked down at him. Naruto was silent

“Naruto, if you truly don’t wish to spend time with your family, don’t do so on my account.” Sasuke ran a finger over Naruto’s chest teasingly. “But, I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

The thought of showing off someone like Naruto to his family was amusing. Sasuke never brought anyone home...ever. The shock of doing so would definitely contain potential. Straddling Naruto’s lap, he nibbled lightly on his his ear. “If you hate your mother, don’t go. “

“I love my mother, I just don’t like how she goes about things. We’re too similar and she’s the one that invented the buttons that she pushes to make me angry.” His arms wrapped around Sasuke’s waist and rubbed. “I’ve never had anyone to Shabbat before. I think she wanted to sink her teeth into the idea once she saw the possibility.” Naruto kissed right near Sasuke’s ear and sighed again. 

“I want you to come to dinner.” He pushed some of the hanging black locks behind the shell of an ear. “I want to know you.” 

He was going to break one of the cardinal rules his mother had posed to him as a small child. Never fall for anyone let alone have them be close to you. It would only end in heartache. That’s what had happened to her and she still hadn’t gotten over it to this very day. But, Naruto was tired of being alone. He had been a professional assassin for the US government for the past twelve years. He didn’t have a childhood. This was his time to really be, Naruto and not “Arctic Fox’. 

Sasuke’s face lost its smirk, though he was careful to hide his face from Naruto’s view. ‘You don’t want to get to know me,’ he thought. Assassins didn’t get the luxury of normal lives. The time away. The mental strain. His family. All these things didn’t allow for normality in a relationship. Naruto would tire of it soon enough. He would grow tired of Sasuke constantly being forced to break dates or being gone for days on end. It was enough to strain any relationship. His life as the Uchiha Phoenix took precedence over his life.

“We’ll take it one day at a time,” he purred into Naruto’s ear, unwilling to offer up a equally moving confession. Best not to let things get to complicated. “I’ll come to your Shabbat, if you come to my Christmas Day dinner. But I warn you, my family is...complicated.”

“You’re preaching to the choir.” Naruto kissed Sasuke’s nose and rolled them over. 

Naruto left it at that and proceeded to have an encore of their one night stand. They were both asleep when Naruto heard a car door slam shut from outside his home. In an instant he got off the bed with out waking Sasuke and unlatched the hidden compartment of his antique dresser. He ran in only his boxers down to the first floor and the safety on his Desert Eagle .50 caliber gun was taken off with a click. It was then the banging on the kitchen side door started. 

It was still dark out and Naruto couldn’t tell who it was. He crouched down next to the door and unlocked the bolt and watched as the handle flew open. In seconds he tripped the man and pinned him to the ground, muzzle of the gun pressed to a creamy pale cheek. “Tell me who the fuck you are banging on my door at 4am or you’re gonna be swallowing lead.” 

“Interesting.” Dark eyes blinked up into blue without a trace of fear. “Now I know what Sasuke sees in you.”

A slender hand pushed Naruto’s gun from his face and a small smirk curved his lips upward. “I am Itachi Uchiha and I’ve come for my brother.”

Naruto smirked, clicking the safety back into pace and standing. “I’m not holding him hostage. I don’t do kidnappings anyhow. Those are for pussies.” The joke was dark but he could see that nothing could phase Itachi; it was evident in his eyes. The readiness of facing death like that. Only a man like him could appreciate the humor. 

Placing the loaded handgun on the counter next to a bear shaped cookie jar his mother had when he was a child, Naruto took out his tea kettle. It would be incredibly rude of him if he didn’t offer Itachi at least something for a beverage. “Princeling is still sleeping, but I’ll pour you tea and then get him up if your so desperate to collect him. “

“Sleeping?” Itachi frowned. Sasuke should have been with Naruto, awake and ready to attack. Actually he should have been first due to his training. Sasuke sleeping hard enough that his car pulling into the drive didn’t wake him, but the banging should have. Sasuke was trained by the best and though he didn’t approve of the life foisted on him by their father, he willingly supported his little brother as best he could. Sasuke sleeping through anything wasn’t possible.

Itachi’s face grew hard and his hand clenched at his side. “Did you drug him?”

Naruto poured the near boiling water of his tea kettle into a nice piece of china and then put it in front of Itachi. He grabbed a few different kinds of tea bags and his sugar tin and put that on the table as well. “No drugs. Just lots of sex.” The Russian winked over his shoulder and picked up his gun. “The red teabag is from my home country. Strong tea, but good. You try.” He turned around and went up the stairs. 

Upon entering the bedroom, Sasuke was indeed still asleep. Naruto put his gun back into place and then crawled over his bedmate’s body. He whispered, “Little princeling, you have visitor.” 

“Tell whoever it is to go way,” grumbled Sasuke, taking the covers and pulling them over his head--completely willing to return to sleep.

“Sasuke I know you’re up there. Get down here.”

The brunet shot up in bed. “Oh shit. Why is Itachi here?”

Sasuke winced at the ache, but quickly pulled on his pants, remembering his shirt was left in the kitchen. “Fuck. He tracked me using my phone. What a bastard.”

He walked as calmly as he could into the kitchen where Itachi was sipping calmly on a cup of tea. “You don’t answer your phone anymore?”

“Whatever it was, it probably wasn’t important. I just got home.” Sasuke growled at his brother, sounding almost feral. “What do you want?”

Itachi smirked and sipped at the tea. “You should try this, Sasuke. It’s quite good. Perhaps a bit stronger than I’m used to, but definitely something I’d like more of in the future.”

“Cut the crap.”

“The room has ears.” Itachi shrugged and reached into the pocket of his overcoat, removing a card with the Uchiha symbol. It was used to alert Sasuke of a mission without actually saying anything. “I suggest you tell your lovely blond good bye.”

Sasuke snatched the card from Itachi’s hand and ripped it into twenty pieces before tossing it in his brother’s face. “You have got to be shitting me. I just got home. I’ve had time for a bath, a meal and a fuck. That’s it. I haven’t even been asleep that long.”

“Shall we go?” Itachi finished off his tea and tossed a smirk in Naruto’s direction from where he stood leaning on the door frame. “Sorry to take your living body pillow. Take comfort in the fact that I won’t hear the end of this for a long time.”

Sasuke snarled but grabbed his shirt and coat. “I’m going to make you pay for this, Itachi.”

“Father’s orders.” Itachi heaved a deep sigh.

Sasuke pulled out his wallet and removed a business card. On the front was his office hours and number for the faux office he kept in the Uchiha building. Flipping it over, he scribbled his cell number along with the number to his apartment. “Here are my numbers. Don’t bother calling the office number. I’m harder to reach there.”

Naruto took the card and pushed himself off the door frame. In only his boxers he gave Sasuke a tight hug. He whispered something in Russian into the man’s ear and kissed his cheek. When all he got was a funny look he smirked. “It means, ‘This isn’t the end’. 

From the same pocket, he pulled another of Sasuke business cards and wrote on the back his own cell number. “Shabbat is every Friday, but the one she was talking about it in two weeks. I’d prepare yourself mentally, and make sure to bring her something.” 

He opened the kitchen side door and nodded to Itachi. The blond winked and chuckled to himself. To think that only ten minutes ago he had the man pinned to the ground and his favorite handgun pressed to a smooth cheek. He lifted his hand after Sasuke walked by and put his hand up like the gun. It made him laugh heartily as he closed the door. 

Itachi leveled his gaze at Sasuke as they made their way to Itachi’s car. “Be careful with that one.”

“I can take care of myself as you’re well aware.” Sasuke slammed the door in his car and rolled down his window to glare at Itachi. “Follow me to the apartment.”

Itachi nodded and followed Sasuke in his Mercedes C350 Sport. He pulled into the parking garage and followed Sasuke to his apartment. The key clicked in the lock and Sasuke knelt before the door to test the thin string he’d tied.

“You’re paranoid.” Itachi sighed heavily.

“Whatever.” Sasuke moved into the kitchen and poured a glass of water and a small pill bottle from the cabinet, downing three aspirin in a single gulp. 

“Still living out of boxes?” Itachi lifted the top of a box and glanced at the contents.

Sasuke slammed a hand over the box top and glared at his brother. “Stop snooping. You don’t need to worry about my living habits.”

Itachi shrugged. “Why not just go home and stay with Father and Mother if you are afraid? The mansion is like Fort Knox. You couldn’t be safer.”

“That’s beside the point.” Sasuke headed to the bedroom where he began shucking clothes and headed towards the shower. “What’s the assignment and why didn’t you send one of Father’s goons to track me down?”

“Because I wanted you to have a chance at a personal life. You deserve one.”

Sasuke groaned under the heat of the spray. “You’re being sentimental.”

“I’m your brother. If our roles were reversed, could I expect the same of you?” asked Itachi as he settled onto the toilet seat.

“Yeah. So what’s so important that I don’t get even an entire day of rest?” Sasuke began scrubbing the scent of sex from his body.

“It came not long after you left Father. A favor for a friend of Father’s.”

Sasuke stuck his head from behind the curtain, water dripping on the floor. “Who?”

“The mayor.”

Sasuke snorted and stuck his head beneath the spray. “Does he know what he’s getting into by going into Father’s debt?”

Itachi smirked a bit at the comment. “If he doesn’t now, he will soon enough. It seems the mayor has a pretty little whore who is threatening to go public with their sordid little affair if he doesn’t provide her with a certain amount of cash hush money.”

“Then they’re both morons. Him for not being able to keep his dick in his pants and her for getting greedy.” Sasuke grabbed a towel. “Where’s the file?”

Itachi removed a file from his bag and handed it to Sasuke. “I’d be careful with this, Sasuke. Quick, quiet, and clean.”

“I’ll have it completed before dawn.” Sasuke tossed the file to Itachi and dressed in non-descriptive jogging pants and a hooded sweatshirt. “You’ll arrange for all the security cameras to be down for the next hour.”

Itachi pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed a number. A few issued orders and he nodded to Sasuke. “Her building has been completely disabled for the next ninety minutes.”

“More than enough time. It’s five already. Drop me off a mile from her apartment,” he said after hiding a silenced gun in the base of his spine along with a dagger strapped to his calf.

Sasuke jogged from the drop off and entered the building with his hood up. If anyone saw him all they would notice would be the black sweat pants and top, hood in place to hide his face and hair. Not that they would notice. He was very good at blending in.

He pulled key from his pocket and slid it into the lock with a barely noticeable click. He was careful not to make a sound as he prowled through the apartment. Last minute kills were an annoyance. There was always the chance of something leading back to him. Especially in the United States where the legal system relied strongly on forensic evidence. The gun he used was fresh. It had never fired a bullet and would be melted down the instant he turned it into the clean up crew waiting at his father’s home. 

He found the woman in the bedroom, annoyed at seeing her not alone in the bed. In times like these, judgement was called for. He slid the gun from its holster and aimed. He really missed using his blade. These missions lately were so simplistic, even a novice could handle them. But people paid his father for his skills.

Firing a single bullet, he watched the woman’s body jerk and spasm before going limp. His eyes watched the man for any sign of waking. He could easily take care of the man but he wasn’t hired to kill two. Only the woman was his hit. He watched the man grumble in his sleep and throw an arm across the now dead woman’s abdomen.

With a sneer, Sasuke turned and vanished from the apartment just as quickly as he arrived. He would have to report into his father and have his garments and weapons disposed of by his father’s crew of cleaners. 

By the time he collapsed in his bed, he wasn’t really tired and found himself only drifting in his sleep. Already he missed the complete, deep sleep provided by Naruto.


	3. Family Interference

Naruto watched the two cars drive away from his kitchen window. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep after the adrenaline rush like that. For some reason when he went down to kill whoever was banging his door down, he'd had a sense of protectiveness about the person already in his home. It was an odd feeling to think of protecting someone you only had the opportunity to fuck twice. But he knew something was there, just unsure of what it was.

Later that day he flew to Washington for a conference and then some more discreet meetings. He had a full clearance at the pentagon, but not many knew it. His contact there was a Kakashi Hatake. Rarely did his missions or list come from anyone but that man.

Before the day was over he had killed a man in town who had pissed off a stock broker, and then he was back at his house, talked to his mother in a civil voice and ordered a pizza. He wondered what Sasuke was doing. Deciding to put the phone number to use.

To: Princeling  
From: Secret admirer

-Next time I want to make you my special pancakes.-

~~~

The chime on his cell surprised Sasuke. He hadn’t spent much time using the texting application. He was sitting with his feet propped on the coffee table in his living room, digging through one of the many still packed boxes for a novel to pass the time. The hit of the previous night was kept quiet by the mayor’s men in the police department. Not that Sasuke would have expected much from them as it was already dubbed a crime of passion and the man foolish enough to sleep with the woman was now being investigated as the main suspect. It was likely the evidence wouldn’t provide enough to hold him and he would be released, the case destined for the cold case shelves.

Reading the message he snorted. At first he considered the term princeling annoying. Now, it seemed more a term of endearment. Taking a moment to compose a reply, he pressed send and waited.

To: Not so secret admirer  
From:Is not amused

-What’s so special about pancakes?-

~~~

Naruto was eating pizza in his bed and sipping some cherry soda. He read the message and smiled while typing.

To: The guy who has a great ass  
From: The guy who's enjoyed pounding it

-Strict Russian secret, if I tell you I have to kill you. So, eating them won't break that contract.-

~~~

To: Over confident Russian  
From: Strangely intrigued

-I’m intrigued. They are so good that the secret is kept under threat of death. When can I expect these amazing delves into culinary heaven?-

Sasuke chuckled, pressing send and waiting patiently for the return reply. He found this back and forth strangely relaxing and immensely entertaining. Apparently Naruto’s worth extended beyond the bedroom arts.

~~~

To: Intrigued but sexy  
From: Very confident Russian, thank you very much

-My own private Shabbat dinner this Friday, no family and on the menu is pancakes.-

~~

To: Over eager  
From: You aren’t the only confident one

-What time? And should I bring anything?-

Sasuke suddenly prayed very hard that his family would give him a break. Lately had been a rare stretch of assignments, more than usual. Maybe it was the Christmas season. Give the gift of a bullet in the brain to the ones who really matter. His brow arched at the morbid thought before a dry, almost demented chuckle rose to his lips. 

~~

To: My date  
From: Your Russian hottie

-Bring some applesauce. Be there by sundown.-

Naruto smirked knowing the man would probably be confused but let it go to their 'courting'.

~~

-The Following Friday-

Naruto was waiting for his hit in the men’s country club locker room when he realized the fucking hit wasn't getting off the damn golf course. He nervously watched the sun start to set and could only imagine what Sasuke was going to think when he drove up to an empty house.

"Fuck," he cursed, changing his plans. He took his golf bags and then found the stairwell up to the roof of the club house. He set up his sniper rifle and silencer, waiting for the fat fuck to make it to the goddamn 18th hole when he felt a vibration in his pocket. "Goddamn it, Sasuke...." Knowing exactly who was contacting him.

~~~

Sasuke sat quietly on the hood of his vehicle staring at Naruto’s house with a frown. He knew he had the time correct. The only choice had been to text Naruto in hopes of finding out he hadn’t been stood up in favor of some other pursuit. He had no idea of Naruto’s profession and hadn’t thought to ask.

His foot tapped anxiously while he awaited an answering text. He wasn’t one used to waiting for anything unless it involved waiting for the perfect moment to slice a man’s throat or waiting for the perfect angle for a sniper bullet. “Come on, Naruto. Answer me, damn it. Your ass better not be blowing me off or I’ll fillet you like a fish.”

~~~

Naruto let the bullet fly and as fast as he could, he put his rifle away and threw the golf bag over his shoulder. "Fuck, fucking shit," he cursed. As he left the country club and texted on his phone back to Sasuke.

To: An angel  
From: Your late Russian

-Sorry! Ill be there in ten. Key under the ceramic frog near kitchen door. Make yourself at home.-

~~~

Sasuke arched a brow at the text but did as instructed and investigated the small frog. It was an overly obvious hiding place for a key and Sasuke’s brow twitched a little. It must be nice not fearing a rival assassin sneaking into your home while you slept or sitting in wait for you to come home.

The door clicked faintly as he inserted the key. Habit kept him from reaching for the light switch until he’d scanned the room. He clinched a fist and forced himself to ignore his slightly paranoid tendencies and do as Naruto instructed. He flipped on the light and slowly walked towards the the fridge, making careful note of every object that could plausibly be used as a weapon without even realizing it.

Inside the fridge was a chilling bottle of wine along with a few imported beers and a gallon of milk. He’d never been one for beer, so instead he checked the vintage of the wine before popping the cork and letting the bottle air while procuring a wine glass from one of the cabinets.

He was just pouring himself a glass when Naruto’s vehicle pulled into the drive and the motor was killed.

Naruto didn't bother bringing in the golf bag, he didn't want to look like some country club snob so he just ran into the kitchen. Yes, the key outside the kitchen door under the frog is something so out in the ordinary that he went for it. Living on the wild side made him laugh in the face of danger. Having secret security cameras helped so he knew exactly who entered his house and when. Bring it! Was his attitude on the matter.

Running into the kitchen he panted. "Sorry I'm late!" Kissing Sasuke's cheek for good measure. "The sun hasn't set yet!"

“So it hasn’t.” Sasuke knew a little about Jewish customs, just because of the need to be able to blend in with local peoples. He wasn’t much of anything as far as religion went and if there was a God, he very much doubted he would be pleased with his choice of profession. “So what do you have planned for me tonight, my over confident Russian?”

"I have," Naruto opened the fridge and way in the back he had a sac of potatoes. "My secret potato pancake recipe." He dumped the potatoes into the sink and pulled Sasuke in front of the sink. "My princeling, wash them while I wash up and get the candles ready. Then I make you perfect latke." He kissed Sasuke's cheek and ran upstairs.

It really was surreal. He loved this bubbly romance, but knew it would end soon. Assassins weren't allowed to have personal lives. But, for the time being, he could wine and dine with Sasuke.

Sasuke did as asked. He wasn’t much use in the kitchen but washing and cutting he could do. Washing each potato, his fingers stroked along the rough exterior as he washed the dirt and possible chemicals from the tubers.

Naruto had just returned to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s waist as he finished cleaning the last potato. “What next?”

 

"Next we peel them. I hate making these my myself which is why I rely on fast food so much." He kissed the back of Sasuke's head and got out two peelers. In no time flat they had them peeled, cut and into a batter ready to bake as the kitchen began to dim.

Naruto poured them drinks and he brought Sasuke to the dining room where a silver menorah was set with a tall candle and one on other. As the sun began to set more, he pulled Sasuke next to him and he lit the top candle. "Sasuke, take that one and light the other and put it back please."

The only light in the room was the two candles as the sun completely set and Naruto put his hand over Sasuke's eyes and moved to do the same with Sasuke's hand over his. He said words in Hebrew and then kissed a milky cheek. "Mazltov, now let's eat pancakes. I can smell them from here."

Sasuke followed Naruto into the kitchen where they plated the pancakes and carried them to the table. Sasuke bit into it and sighed happily. Naruto was right. They were delicious and unlike any pancake he’d ever had. “I’ll give you this, you were right about the pancakes. They are delicious. I’m pleasantly surprised and Itachi sends his apologies for pulling me away. There was an emergency and it fell to me to fix it. Certain clients ask for me by name and it goes against my father’s policy to deny them what they ask for.”

Itachi of course said no such thing. In fact, he’d tried to talk Sasuke out of becoming involved. It wouldn’t last, but he wanted to enjoy this little pleasure while he could.

Naruto nodded, although he could tell it stressed Sasuke a little. The skin around the bridge of his nose wrinkled and his left eye twitched only a hair, but Naruto knew. "Well, that was nice of him," he said. After he had his fill of pancakes, he sighed. "Next Friday here won't be so laid back, you need to mentally prepare yourself."

“Is your Mother really so strict? Judging from you, I would imagine she would have a bit more of a softer side,” teased Sasuke with a smile.

He enjoyed the way Naruto’s eyes rolled skyward and how he sighed deeply. People like Naruto made him long for a less than unique life. Often when he sat in his various apartments surrounded by boxes he refused to unpack, he would wonder what it would be like to have normal nine to five job. Then the thought would drift away with the knowledge that he wasn’t sure he could stand the monotony of it. Adrenaline was his drug of choice, provided by his prey.

"She's not strict in a normal sense. She's strict that if she doesn't get her way, things go horribly wrong." Naruto's face darkened slightly as he remembered the one and only time he had rebelled against her. He had ran away and been kidnapped, gaining the scars along his cheeks. That same day, he was rescued by her and her team of operatives. Where she practically beat him as she cried.  
Naruto took the spanking gladly. The experience had taught him that in their deadly lives, they needed each other. He had never went against her wishes when it counted since then. "I can attest to that."

They cleaned the kitchen and Naruto brought the bottle of wine with them into the bedroom. It was a replay of before but he didn't care. He laid on the bed in his sweats and t-shirt, sipping chardonnay from a glass as Sasuke did the same.

“I like your house. It feels lived in,” commented Sasuke after taking a sip of the wine. “I like that about you, Naruto. You’re comfortable to me, but not boring.”

Sasuke set aside his glass and settled over Naruto with a sigh, his head laying on the warm chest. Each steady thrum of Naruto’s heart lulled Sasuke into a sense of relaxation. He loved and hated how the blond did that too him. He could already feel himself growing attached to him. And growing attached meant it wouldn’t be a clean break once their time together was finished.

Naruto rubbed Sasuke's back, "Comfortable, but not boring. Should I expect a royal proposal next?" He joked, getting a nasty glare in return.

Taking his wine glass, Naruto clinked it against Sasuke’s and nodded his head. “If only I had a wine cellar, then we could celebrate the proposal for the rest of our lives.”

“Only if the proposal involves wine followed by lots and lots of mind blowing sex.” Sasuke tapped his fingers on Naruto’s chest lightly. Curiosity got the better of him. “What do you do, Naruto?”

The blond drank the rest of the liquid and put the glass on his bedside table. “My job,” he asked. For a split second he fathomed actually telling Sasuke. For some reason, he knew this person wouldn’t judge him, wouldn’t even blink an eye. He didn’t know why, but that was his feeling. So, he went with the generic. 

“I work for Washington. With the pentagon. Anything that deals with Russia, I’m a part of.” 

Sasuke forced himself not to stiffen. It was very dangerous to be involved with someone who could possibly discover his profession. He didn’t like surprises. Instead, he stretched his arms above their heads and leaned in to swipe a tongue across his partner’s full lower lip. “That must be very challenging for you. The government isn’t exactly the most forthcoming with their policies. But, I suppose its better than fifty years ago when they would have accused anyone with a foreign accent as being a Communist and shot you on sight.”

Naruto chuckled, "My mother came into contact with that few times. But the chip on her shoulder has since fluttered away." He saw Sasuke's anxiety, but didn't ask. He wasn't nosy in the least, unless he was paid to be. It was less drama that way.

"What do you do for your father. I couldn't think of you as a paper pusher"

There was an official title given him as part of his cover. His secretary received files on her desk and organized a fake calender. Of course, she was unaware of the sham of her boss’s role in the company. She continued on with her work as if nothing was amiss, organizing, filing, and sending out any of the files finding their way onto her desk. “My position is Vice President of Internal Affairs. It’s a fancy title that otherwise means I handle issues in the company as they pop up. Not the little boring shit like some bean counter on the third floor is out of paper clips. My role is more involved with the higher executives, not just here in New York, but at our offices around the world. It’s why I tend to be pulled away at random intervals.”

Naruto nodded. "Ahh, I see," he said, smiling. He gently kissed along Sasuke's jaw and down his neck. "Sounds like you show people who's boss, eh, princeling."

Sasuke smirked and returned to laying his head on Naruto’s chest. He felt the stroking hands grow more seductive and soon led to much more interesting and safer things involving their lips, hands, and bodies.

~~~

When Sasuke awoke the following morning, Naruto was gone, leaving only a note on his now vacant pillow. The thought of getting a note instead of a wake up fuck or maybe a blow annoyed him. But, the fact Naruto cared to leave the note warmed his insides.

He dressed, tucked the note into a pocket, and left the house. 

His cellphone was thankfully quiet as he let himself into his apartment. The familiar sight welcomed him. He’d considered getting a cat but that would require arranging for people to come feed the little shit when he was away for days on end. His paranoid nature didn’t allow that possibility. He pushed aside several boxes of knickknacks he’d collected over the years and opened a particularly worn box. Inside were things of significance to him. Photos of him with Itachi of Christmases and the like. None of his father. Fugaku Uchiha didn’t like to be photographed.

There was one in particular. It was a candid photo shot of him and Itachi seated on the stairs into his home. It was after his first hit. Itachi hadn’t known why his brother was so upset but sat down to comfort him. Their mother had snapped the photo with a new camera. It was what Sasuke called the loss of his innocence. Before it was over, he would make sure to snap a photo of Naruto to add to his collection. His life in a box, as Itachi called it.

~~~

Naruto was cutting it close to missing Friday dinner. He had been in the Middle East for the past five days and wanted to get the hell out of the fucking sand traps. He had just finished the job but the plane was late. He had sent only one text to Sasuke during his time away and it was to say he missed him.

The shitty thing was that in the past year, he had never been injured. But for this job, he had. It was just a grazing shot, but it was still noticeable if you were naked in bed with someone. Although, the excuse of it being the Middle East was a good enough excuse.

By Friday morning he was back in the States, but still changing the bandages. It would wear on him eventually to keep up the lies. But what did he want more, to keep his dangerous life and no relationship? Or, quit while he was ahead and live a happy life? There was no way to make that decision easy.

“You know better than to get injured. I trained you better than that, my son.” Kushina stood in the door to his bedroom with a glare. “I think you’re forgetting your training. You should return with me to Siberia for additional training. You should be like ghost, no bullet can pierce you and no knife can cut you.”

Kushiha Namikaze lapsed into a mixture of Russian and English. Her dark green eyes flashed dangerously as she stared down her son much as she had when he was a child. She’d come early to help him prepare and found him tending a wound that shouldn’t have be there. “What will your little civilian say when he sees it? You’re careless.”

"Che," Naruto hid his face, going into the bathroom to change his gauze. "Mama," he started but she was at his side anyway, pushing his hands away from his bare chest. "He won't find out," he said quietly. But a smack to the back of his head had him leaning over the counter seeing stars.

"What in Gods name was that for?" he yelled in Russian.

"What is this?" She pointed to his shoulder.

"That was Sasuke's doing. He likes it rough." He blushed, blue eyes peaking up  
at her from the counter.

All she did was smile and change his gauze.

\--------------------

Sasuke adjusted his tie and smoothed his jacket. He wasn’t sure if he should dress up for this or if casual was appropriate since he’d been unable to contact Naruto and hadn’t heard from him in a week, only receiving a short text. So he chose to err on the side of caution and went with a suit and tie. At least he could impress Naruto’s mother with it if Naruto’s tales of her strictness were to be believed.

Raising a hand, he pressed the doorbell even knowing where the key was in order to let himself in. The door opened and an attractive woman with bright red hair and only touches of gray at her temples answered the door. “My name is Sasuke...”

“Ah, Sasuke Uchiha. You are the one I spoke with. Come in, Naruto is just washing up. He’ll be down shortly. My son was telling me all about you.” Kushiha ushered Sasuke into the house.

Sasuke smiled politely. “Only good things, I hope.”

“Oh yes,” she smiled mischievously.

She draped her hand through his elbow and led him into the dining room. She had out done herself while Naruto was away. She had made brisket and a few different others dishes. There were three different kinds of potato pancakes and there were bottles of wine as well. She sat him down at the table and poured him a glass.

They could vaguely hear Naruto's footsteps on the second floor and she sat down next to Sasuke. "Da, my ignorant son didn't realize that his good mother would take care of him and his bobchek.”

Sasuke smirked at the woman. “You’re son isn’t a child any longer. I’m sure he knows how to take care of himself.”

Kushina waved a hand in dismissal. “My son is slow. He doesn’t appreciate all I do for him. All the work I put into him and he goes off and does as he pleases.”

“Children seldom become everything their parents want.” Sasuke patted her hand in comfort.

"Don't be wise with me, boy." She poked him in the cheek.

By then Naruto bounded down the stairs wearing a light orange button up with black slacks. He said in Russian, "Stop smothering him, mama." He kissed her cheek and then Sasuke's.

“Don’t forget I’m the mother here,” she pouted.

Sasuke chuckled at the interaction between the two. They were more like siblings than parent and child, though he couldn’t help but detect a trace of hardness in the woman that Naruto didn’t possess. This was a woman who would do what needed to be done, regardless of her emotions. He supposed people recognized like people.

“Thank you for coming tonight, Sasuke. If not for you, I would probably never have gotten Naruto to consent, ungrateful son that he is,” said Kushina, as she accepted a refill on her glass of wine from Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged a shoulder non-chalantly. “Don’t worry, I’m happy to get to know people close to Naruto.”  
Naruto held his glass and sipped from the edge. They had a feast, enough for an entire large family. His mother had really out done herself this time.

He was just about to get out the Torah when he stopped, then quickly went to the window. He peaked out.

"Who is it, Naruto?" Kushina asked.

"Itachi."

Sasuke’s head shot up. “You’re shitting me.”

Sasuke was on his feet and out the door before anyone could stop him. “What are you doing here, Itachi?”

Itachi took a drag on the cigarette in his hand and glanced at Sasuke. “Worried I might spirit you away again, little brother?”

“You didn’t call. So I know this isn’t business. Why are you here?” Sasuke hissed.

“Can’t a brother worry about his little brother’s date?”

Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose before glaring at his brother. “Did you think he was going to ravish me, not that I would mind if that happened, but his mother is here. I’m sure as hell not going to let him throw me to the ground.”

Itachi dropped the butt to the pavement and ground the still red tip beneath his heel. “I don’t trust you with him. He’s a blank slate.”

Sasuke blinked a few times. He knew what that meant, of course. It meant there was nothing on Naruto prior to a certain date. It was common amongst witness relocation people. “You did a check on him? I didn’t ask you to do that.”

“You didn’t have to.” Itachi leveled his own glare on Sasuke. “You’ve never stayed with anyone past the first night. Now you’re meeting his mother. This is serious to you, and deny it as you might, you know it’s true. Just be glad it was me and not Father.”

“He told me he works for the Pentagon. That’s probably why he has no background. He’s probably a Russian national who made a deal,” argued Sasuke.

Itachi measured the words and shrugged. “That still doesn’t mean that you can stay with him. He’s bound to start noticing things and you aren’t perfect. If he’s working for the Pentagon, its all the more reason for you to break it off.”

“I don’t want to,” admitted Sasuke.

Itachi heaved a sigh. “Do you want me to try and get you out? I could possibly talk to Father...”

“Don’t!” Sasuke glanced to where Naruto and Kushina were exiting the house. “We’ll talk about this later.”

Naruto held his hand out to shake Itachi's hand. "Get wind of my mother's cooking? You could probably smell it from across town." Naruto was swatted in the back of the head as she walked up in her black, white pin striped suit.

"You be nice, I'm your mother you know." She chided, kissing Itachi on both cheeks. "Come, bubala, the sun is going down and we have dinner waiting."

Sasuke glanced at Itachi. “Behave yourself or I’ll kick your ass.”

“I’m sure you would try.” Itachi followed Naruto, Sasuke, and Kushina into the house with a small smile on his face.

Sasuke kept an eye on Itachi while following the two Namikazes through the dining room. He smiled apologetically at Naruto. “Sorry about Itachi crashing. He’s a bit over protective when it comes to me. He always has been.”

Kushina waved her hand. "We have enough food and I wouldn't have turned him away."

Naruto whispered to Sasuke, "See how she's commandeered my house?" 

He grinned and put an arm around the younger Uchiha's shoulder. For some reason he felt the burn of eyes in the back of his head. He only hoped that he wouldn't need to change his bandage soon.

“I’m sure she’ll let you have it back...eventually.” Sasuke’s lips twitched at the comment. Kushina was an interesting lady.

“If there is a problem, I know a good real estate broker. I’m sure he could find you another place to live if your mother wants to stay,” interjected Itachi with a smirk.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “You know a good everything.”

Itachi’s lips quirked. “Very true.”

The Namikazes chuckled and sat down at the table. The food was put out and on a mantle, Naruto and Sasuke said the same prayers as before but with many more candles. Kushina lit the Shabbat candles on the table and Naruto spoke prayers in Hebrew. When he was done, he and his mother exchanged friendly kisses on the cheeks of their guests. Naruto added one more for Sasuke on his lips and the two Russians sat down and dished out food.

The dinner was going well and of course, Naruto's mother out did herself again. It always made him wonder how she could make such good food, and still teach him how to be one of the world's number one assassins.

“It feels different from any family dinner we have,” commented Itachi to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and thought on their family meals, few that they were. Their parents stood high on tradition. Their mother was a loving woman, though she bent to her husband’s will. There were times she would send a glance towards Sasuke. Each one gave him the impression she knew what he did and either didn’t care that her son made a living as a hired killer, or she deferred to her husband’s will. Either way, she didn’t seem broken up by it. Itachi more than made up for her indifferent attitude.

He glanced towards his brother who seemed to be enjoying both the food and the company. “I’m sure Naruto will get more than his fair share of our family when I bring him around.”

Itachi choked on a bite of pancake. “That’s supposed to be my job. You’re trying to steal my thunder.”

“I can’t let you have all the fun.”

Naruto chatted idly with Itachi about international affairs. A few things about the Uchiha company and it ultimately tuned out both Sasuke and Kushina.

"Darling Sasuke, tell me about how you and my son met, hm?" she asked. "He tells his mother nothing.

“A party hosted by my father. I was about to leave from the utter boredom of those events when Naruto showed up. Needless to say much alcohol was imbibed during that evening.” Sasuke smirked, recalling what occurred after the alcohol and how he’d marked Naruto.

Itachi glanced Sasuke’s face, noticing the self-satisfied look. It figured Sasuke would wear such a look when talking about Naruto. Turning back to the blond, he frowned at the dark stain forming on Naruto’s shirt in the vicinity of his side. At first he thought perhaps he’d spilled wine on himself but as it kept growing, he began to grow concerned. “Naruto? Are you alright?”

Sasuke paused at Itachi’s words and followed Itachi’s gaze to where the stain was darkening. He knew immediately what it was and was on his feet, with his eyes glancing at each visible window. A silenced sniper from a distance could fire but all the windows were closed and unbroken. 

Sasuke immediately pulled Naruto’s shirt up to look at his side. He saw the soaked gauze bandage and shot a glance to Naruto. “Fuck, what did you do to yourself?”

Naruto’s eyes were wide and he grew defensive. “I vas in the Middle East, what do you expect?” His accent was thicker with nervousness and he turned around to go right up the stairs to his room. But, as he knew, Sasuke was following him. He tried to walk faster but the shorter man kept up with him.

“That’s no excuse,” growled Sasuke. “The military should have been watching you better. You might work for the Pentagon but that doesn’t mean you’re a soldier.”

He grabbed Naruto’s hand and tugged him until they were inside the master bathroom. He noticed the pile of used and bloody bandages in the trash and wrinkled his nose in distaste. Then he set about striping Naruto’s shirt and removing the seeping bandage. A few stitches held the wound together but one had pulled loose on the end and was the reason for the sudden leakage.

Sasuke grabbed the first aid kit from the sink and removed a small sterile strip. He then cleaned the wound before pinching the skin and applying the strip with well versed hands. Naruto winced a bit but didn’t cry out. Sasuke then coated the wound with antiseptic ointment and re-bandaged it. “That should stop it from bleeding through the bandages any more.”

Naruto watched Sasuke through the reflection in the mirror, he saw worry and irritation. He frowned through the re-bandaging seeing Sasuke work with fluid ease. It made him wonder if he was really a nurse in disguise or just really good at working with wounds. 

Once the top layer of gauze was taped on he felt fingers turn his chin to look at the man next to him. Sasuke didn’t have to saying anything. Naruto could tell that he wanted an apology. He breathed in and then out to settle his nerves. “I’m sorry that I scared you.”

“It’s fine. I was just worried.” Sasuke taped the last bit of gauze. “Make sure you keep applying the antiseptic ointment to the injury when you change the bandage. Gunshot wounds have a tendency to get infected.”

Kushina stuck her head in the door and smiled at the two. Sasuke glanced at her and nodded. “He’s fine. One of his stitches popped, but I put a steri-strip on to hold. That should work until he’s healed enough that his flesh is mostly knitted together.”

“Aren’t you all Miss Nurse,” purred Itachi from behind Kushina.

“Shut up, Itachi. I don’t want to hear anything from you,” snarled Sasuke.

Itachi snickered lightly but followed the command and backed away as Sasuke prowled by. 

Kushina smiled with an all knowing grin. Naruto just sucked an annoyed breath of air through his teeth and groaned at her. “Don’t say anything, I know you vant to.” 

“I am not saying anything about how he took you like a darling up here and took care of you.” Kushina smiled over her shoulder and then was out of the doorway.

Naruto rolled his eyes, knowing that his mother had to get her word in. There was no getting around it. He slipped another button up over his head and went downstairs buttoning the last few holes. “Now that the death scare is over, let’s keep dinner rolling along.” The blond sat down at the end of his table and wondered what was going to happen next. He hoped nothing would, but didn’t have high hopes.

Itachi excused himself and went out to smoke while Sasuke sat staring at Naruto. He didn’t want to admit but he’d been afraid when the blood had begun seeping through his lover’s shirt. It was the most afraid he could ever remember being. There had had only been one time when he’d lost all sense of control and that was his one and fateful encounter with the Arctic Fox. Today with Naruto, he’d felt that same lack of control.

He tried not to show it, but he’d been worried. He felt better now that he’d seen the wound. That fear was still there and it was not something he could protect him from if his job sent him overseas again for who knew what. “I need some air.”

Sasuke slid his chair back and joined Itachi on the terrace. “Do we know anyone in the Pentagon?”

Itachi arched a brow and took a drag from his cigarette. “Why so curious?”

“Naruto works there.”

Itachi’s lips twitched in amusement. “Ah. I can ask around. See if we have any contacts in that part of Washington.”

“I would appreciate it.” Sasuke turned from Itachi and made his way inside where he took his place beside Naruto and reached for his hand. “No more getting hurt, okay?”

Looking over, Naruto could see the emotion was real, that it wasn’t just bullshit. “I try my best,” Naruto said, his accent still a bit thick. He looked down and saw their fingers intertwined, Sasuke’s fingers were slender while his were more calloused. Unsure about what to say, the blond turned his head. He really hadn’t ever dealt with feelings like this. All his lovers were one night stands or lies. Deep down, he didn’t want that with the Uchiha. 

Kushina stood up to give the two some privacy, but couldn’t help but whispering into her son’s ear in Russian. “Even we need love.”

She stepped outside and lit her own cigarette. 

Itachi nodded to the woman as she stepped out onto the patio, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone. “Shall we let them have their enjoyment a little longer.”

He leveled a gaze on her, not blinking. “You and I don’t have our rose colored glasses on.”

Kushina nodded knowingly and Itachi smirked. There was an understanding between the two of them. There was no pretending. Both knew exactly what the two men inside were. They wouldn’t be the ones to break the news. Neither wanted the two hurt and knowing what the other was would surely hurt them. So they shared their quiet understanding along with a cigarette.

~~~

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see the back of his mother and Itachi. He raised an eyebrow and wondered what was happening. A thumb caressing his palm pulled him from the revelry and back to the man next to him. 

“Princeling, vhat are your aspirations in life? I want to provide myself vith carefree life and I want to see that my enemies let go of their anger.” Naruto imagined his arch enemy, Phoenix -wherever the man was- hopefully with family. Or at least getting ready for the holidays with bloodless hands. 

Sasuke paused before answering. “Until you asked, I’d never given it much thought. I lived for my family. That’s the way things had always been. Now I find myself wanting more than to be my father’s son.”

Sasuke flushed darkly in his cheeks. He wanted to keep Naruto. That was what he wanted. He wanted to say to hell with his father and Uchiha. He wanted to be free to do what he wished. That was what he wanted.

Naruto smirked, “That vill be hard to break. I tell you the truth.” He patted Sasuke’s stomach. “You need to eat more. So skinny. My mother will harp on you soon enough about it since she seems to like you.” He picked up his fork and plopped two more pancakes onto Sasuke’s plate. “Come come, princelings need their strength.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but didn’t turn down the food. He would work off any additional weight in the calories. His slender frame made him fast. There were few who could keep up with him when he wielded a sword. Forking more food into his mouth, he couldn’t speak as Itachi returned to the room.

“I need to leave. I’ll check into that issue we discussed tomorrow, Sasuke. Until then, enjoy your time with your sweet blond. Naruto, don’t wear him out this weekend. He and I have business on Monday.” Itachi saluted his fingers towards the two and bowed slightly to Kushina.

Sasuke listened for the sound of Itachi’s car. “I apologize for Itachi. He takes some getting used to.”

“He loves you and its fine,” Naruto said, elbowing Sasuke in the side gently. “Give him credit, he just wants the best for you.”

Kushina began to clear plates and dishes. Naruto got up to help and they cleaned the kitchen. It was warm and light feeling to have someone there he actually wanted to keep around. 

Later that evening with Kushina waving them goodbye from the porch, Naruto felt a weight lift from his shoulders. He loved his mother but sometimes he worried when she was around. They had gotten so many attacks when the both of them were together. More so when he was younger but they had grown to keep moving and think of more clever ideas of avoiding unwanted people. 

“Your mother is interesting. She reminds me of myself, strangely enough,” commented Sasuke.

His eyes followed Naruto, looking for any sign of discomfort from the other. He’d avoided any gunshot injuries during his career, but he’d seen them enough to know they hurt like hell, even the flesh wounds. “Are you feeling alright?”

The blond’s face hardened, he never did like showing weakness. If Sasuke was asking if he was okay, he must look like he was in pain. He frowned, “It burns but I don’t like to complain. I’ve only ever been shot once before and wasn’t enjoyable either.” It was when he had his only encounter with Phoenix. That bastard had gotten a shot through the tip of his shoulder. It had felt exactly the same as his waist did now. Naruto was sometimes cocky, but he knew better than to be over the top. As he got older, his sassy work wasn’t as sloppy and he didn’t take as many risks. 

“You don’t have to be macho about it.” Though Sasuke was pretty damn sure if their roles were reversed, he would be acting exactly the same.

Sasuke pulled Naruto against him and buried his face in his neck. “I was worried because I can’t protect you all the time. I’m new to this and I have no sense of restraint.”

Naruto was frozen, but after feeling the warmth of Sasuke run through his veins, he softened. “Come, princeling, rest vith me.” They went into the den of the house with a plush couch and some of the technological comforts but they looked right out of the boxes, never used. There were bookshelves with books more worn than the couch was. 

Naruto laid down on the cushions with his wound side up. He pulled Sasuke to sit, then laid his head in the man’s lap. Blue eyes looked at nothing in particular, and he said, “You vant to protect me?” 

“Who wouldn’t want to protect someone close to them?” evaded Sasuke. Sasuke wanted to protect him in the literal sense, not in the metaphorical sense.

He ran his fingers gently through Naruto’s hair, pausing to scratch him as if he was a dog. He chuckled when Naruto pressed into the touch much like an animal. This was the most comfortable Sasuke had ever felt with anyone. The sex was spectacular--when Naruto allowed for his kinks and amazing when he didn’t. But sex aside, he was able to let down his guard with Naruto. That was saying something about their relationship. He didn’t think he had the capacity to love anything any longer, but he definitely wanted to protect him.

Naruto didn’t say anything, but simply smiled. He wiggled, getting comfortable in the lap and rubbed with the flat of his hand along the thigh muscle. “You can protect me, I’d like that. The same goes for you,” he looked up with a twinkle in his eye. 

Sasuke chuckled slightly. The thought of anyone protecting him was both strange and amusing. “I’ll hold you to that.”

~~~

“Let him go, Father,” growled Itachi, frustrated beyond belief.

Fugaku frowned at his oldest son. “Absolutely not. I refuse to allow one of my greatest assets to go off and do whatever he wanted. He’s worth too much right where he is.”

“He’s not a commodity to be sold out like a whore.”

Fugaku slammed his whiskey tumbler to the desk. “I said enough. Sasuke knows his place. It’s past time you settled into yours. I’ll be retiring in a few years.”

Itachi narrowed his eyes. “You don’t care that he’s so messed up he changes apartments every six months? He lives out of boxes to save the trouble of re-boxing. He barely sleeps and when he does, it’s so light one couldn’t even call it sleep.”

“Sasuke is perfectly trained. You can’t expect him to have the same sensibilities of the average citizen. His small quirks are healthy. And don’t forget, I have him examined every six months. If something was wrong with him, I would know,” argued Fugaku calmly.

“That doesn’t make it right, and you know it.”

Fugaku pointed to the door of his home office with a finger. “This conversation is finished. I’ll give you this. The day Sasuke himself asks to be retired, I’ll consider it. But not a day sooner.”

Itachi sighed heavily and exited the office, not allowing his shoulders to slump until the thick cherry wood door was closed. “I’m sorry, Sasuke. Even though you didn’t ask me, I tried.”


	4. Catch Me if You Can

Sasuke dozed for a bit, not truly sleeping but not quite awake. A slight snore from the vicinity of his lap alerted him to Naruto’s state of sleep. Looking down, he smiled at the relaxed look on the other’s face and stroked a finger over the whisker-like scars visible on his cheeks. One day he would ask Naruto about them.

Naruto sleeping gave Sasuke an idea. Perhaps it wasn’t exactly the most polite thing to do, but he figured he and Naruto were close enough, he would be forgiven if caught.

Using every bit of his stealth, he slid from beneath Naruto and carefully laid the limp head to rest on a sofa pillow. With Naruto sleeping, he would snoop into his lover’s life. People’s homes revealed a lot about themselves. Like Naruto, his house was obviously furnished using some sort of designer. The marjority of the furniture was new and barely used. It made finding the pieces that matter all the easier.

Sasuke left Naruto sleeping and crept up the stairs. He was as silent as a shadow as he reached the bedroom. Inside, he began carefully pulling out drawers until he reached what he could only term as a keepsake drawer. Inside was a photo album and various items that must mean something to Naruto.

He took the album and flipped through it. It practically detailed Naruto’s life through photos. One was a photo of Kushina, obviously pregnant, with a man standing behind her, his arms wrapped around so they rested on the large lump that would soon be Naruto. It was obviously his father. Naruto favored the man too much for him not to be.

There were several of baby and toddler Naruto. Many featured either Kushina or the blond man of who’s name he didn’t yet know. After a while, the pictures of the man stopped completely. Either he left, or died. Death was the more probably option, in Sasuke’s opinion. There was too much love in his gaze for him to have left his wife and young son.

When Sasuke reached the pre-teen Naruto pictures, he was amused to see several featuring him holding various weapons in what he could only assume were competitions, judging from the ribbons and trophies. Apparently Naruto was just as gun crazy as a child as most male children that age.

Sasuke chuckled and ran his finger over the smiling face standing beside an obviously proud mother. Naruto’s smile hadn’t changed since his childhood. A fact that Sasuke was glad for.

He sighed, his fingers continuing to trail over the photos. Naruto's life was so different from his own. He had a home. A loving mother. And while Sasuke knew his mother loved him deeply, she consistently deferred to the decisions of her husband. She supported him, just as she was taught from a young age to do. Her children came second to her husband. And Fugaku would do as he pleased with both of them. Itachi was the heir, and Sasuke was...something else.

~~~

Naruto groaned, rubbing his face heavily into the couch. He winced, opening his eyes to see his bandages needed changing. They weren’t bloody but he could feel the goo and a little bit of scabbing. He sat up slowly, the drowsiness making everything around him a slowly fading haze. Blue eyes looked around, not seeing where Sasuke went off to. 

A slow turn of his head brought his gaze to every corner of the den. The thought that Sasuke had left without saying goodbye caused a twinge in his chest. His fingers clenched on the pillow beside him until the faint creaking of the floorboards from above caused him to jerk his head upward as dawning realization spread through him.

He stood and crept up the stairs quietly. All his bandages were up there in the master bedroom anyway. His footsteps were soft and silent as he came to stand in the doorway, unbuttoning his shirt and seeing Sasuke sitting on top of his bed flipping through his photo album. God, he looked good. He was perfect, sitting on his bed.

“Like vhat you see, Mr. Snooper?” Naruto asked, small sleepy grin on his face.

“It’s informative,” chuckled Sasuke. From the faint curl of his lips, he wasn’t the least bit sorry for snooping through Naruto’s things. 

Pointing to a picture of the man he was certain was Naruto’s father, he glanced at his lover. “What happened to him? The pictures featuring him stop after toddler years.” 

Naruto sat down next to Sasuke and pointed to the man. “He’s my father. He vas killed vhen I was four. I don’t remember much, but my mother shows me small videos when I need reminding. She says I look exactly like him.” He smiled, “I think she’s right. But I have her nose.” 

“I’m sorry,” said Sasuke, and he meant it. His father might not have been the ideal soccer dad, but at least he made sure both his sons were cared for. Their family was a bit strange, but Sasuke was content in his role as protector. He had long since thrown away any resentment for his parents for dictating his role in life. _C'est la vie._

Sasuke picked up a close up photo of Naruto and his father. “You’re right, you do have your mother’s nose. I also see you won several youth marksmanship trophies. That’s quite an accomplishment.”

Naruto leaned over and looked down at the photos. He had been the best at everything. Their colony had said it was in his genes to be who he was. 

“Thank you, Sasuke.” Naruto kissed a pale cheek and took the album away. Sasuke had probably seen all the rest of the photos anyway. “Ve were a warrior culture. In those days”

“I imagine a lot of the warrior genes passed down to you.” Sasuke looked over Naruto. Russia was a harsh country in both climate and terrain. The mountainous regions and hard, cold ground made farming difficult. The people had to adjust to harsh living. Perhaps that’s where Naruto got his dominant attitude.

“It must have been hard on your mother, having to support you alone without your father to help.”

“Money vasn’t an issue. My father had provided quite gloriously to us and my mother took over his role in our group quite easily. I vas too young to to remember hard times, or not even born. But, my training made up for the life we could lead.” He stood up from the bed and went into the bathroom and started to take off his clothes. Blue eyes looked over and saw how Sasuke gazed at him. 

“Come and bathe with me, my princeling.” Naruto’s head tilted towards the large bathtub. Knowledgeable hands set the tub to filling before completing the process of stripping. “Perhaps I feed you grapes and fan you.”

“Please don’t,” chuckled Sasuke as he followed Naruto into the large master bathroom. He’d noticed the considerable tub during previous visits, but hadn’t thought much about it. He watched silently as bathing cloths, towels, and soaps were laid out for their use. He didn't bother helping because he had only just begun his inventory of everything that was Naruto. His assistance would be more of a hindrance than aid. He simply waited until the tub was full before stripping and joining Naruto in the warm water. He glance cautiously at Naruto, giving an internal wince. The water probably stung his injuries, but obviously not enough for him to deny them both the pleasure of relaxing in the warm water.

Sasuke slid into the tub between Naruto’s thighs and leaned carefully against the warm chest so not to aggravate the injury. “I think this is the first time I’ve ever been with a lover in a tub.”

Small kisses were placed along Sasuke’s temple and neck. “Vhat do you normally do vith your lovers? Do you have many?” Naruto chuckled, his voice echoing along the cream colored tiled walls. “I vould imagine you vine and dine them vith your princely vays and then vhat?”

Sasuke tilted his head, growing used to the affectionate term. “I don't do much of anything with them. Mostly we just fuck. I like to keep things casual. My frequent business trips usually interfere with any relationship I attempt."

The words earned a nip on his shoulder. "And me?" 

He thought for a moment, not sure what to say. Naruto was different, but as for why, he couldn't really say. There were a dozen excuses for why his 'relationship' with Naruto continued on when in the past it would have ended with that first night. But, he couldn't really settle on one. Naruto drew him in, soothed the monster coiling beneath his skin. He made him forget the cold feeling inside that grew with each kill, bringing with it more paranoia. So he opted for silence. How could he answer when he wasn't sure what to say.

Naruto's stroking hand paused before resuming. "I'm that good?"

Relief washed through him and if he wasn't so relieved, he would have turned around and kissed him. "What about you? Have many conquests you wish to gloat about?”

“Only one zat bite the flesh off of my shoulder. He was a pain in ze ass that one.” Naruto chuckled, holding Sasuke from wiggling too much. “I haven’t had many lovers at all. I didn’t have the time or patience.” 

“I can’t believe you lack patience.” Sasuke chuckled at the thought. Naruto seemed like the most patient man he knew. He definitely had it in spades to be able to deal with Sasuke’s frequent disappearances, not to mention Itachi. Sasuke thought they both deserved medals in dealing with Itachi. He would try even a saint.

Settling against Naruto, Sasuke sighed and allowed his body to relax into Naruto’s grip. “I think you must have the patience of a saint.”

Naruto rubbed at Sasuke’s belly lovingly. He frowned, knowing that Sasuke couldn’t see his face. “In the past, I vasn’t so patient. More like...” he paused and then his voice was more sad, “more dark and brutal.” He remembered missions that were bloody, and all around ruthless. “My hands are bloody, Sasuke. Are you okay with zat?”

Sasuke shrugged, taking Naruto’s hands and looking at them carefully. They were callused, the hands of someone who worked with them and not those of a pencil pusher. He wanted to tell Naruto that his hands were probably ten times as bloody as a Naruto’s. Instead, he simply smiled and rubbed the skin of one hand with his thumbs. “I wouldn’t care if your entire body was bathed in blood.”

Something warm bubbled in Naruto’s chest. It was like candlelight that glowed brighter and brighter. It was odd to think, but he might be falling for Sasuke. That, in and of itself could be very dangerous. He kissed the lean neck in front of him and groaned happily. His groin grew hard, poking into the man’s backside. 

“At least there this is something normal between us.” Sasuke chuckled evilly and pressed back into the erection poking into his hip.

Sasuke smirked at the groan and turned just enough to nip at Naruto’s chin, not enough to hurt but just to remind him of his fetish for biting. He would play nice until the need hit him. Thankfully his missions had been mild and almost too easy to make him need rough and violent sex. When the time came, he had little doubt Naruto would quench that urge in him with relish.

Naruto’s arms held the man tighter, water sloshing in the tub. He moved his hips back and forth, erection gliding in the water to rub along Sasuke’s tail bone. “You feel so good, and I am not even inside you yet.” Naruto grunted, reaching around to find Sasuke’s own cock was equally erect. The thumb pressed into the swollen head and Naruto bit along Sasuke’s neck, pumping the shaft just under the ripples of water. 

Neck arched and his lids slid over his eyes as Sasuke moaned and gripped the rim of the tub to brace himself so he could press his hips into Naruto with more force, rocking forward into the stroking hand and backward onto the fully erect cock. “Don’t even think about stopping or I’ll kill you.”

The amusing part was that he probably could. Not that he would. He would never hurt Naruto, even if ordered to do so. That much he knew.

Groaning, Naruto bit along Sasuke’s neck more. His hand never stopping. It was funny that Sasuke would say he would kill him. He wanted to see him try. “Moan for me, Sasuke.” Naruto reached down with his other hand to press fingers deep into the already wet hole. 

And moan Sasuke did. He pulled himself up enough to slide his knees beneath him and press onto the thick fingers invading him. His breath panted in and out rapidly and he impaled himself on the fingers while one hand dropped to cup and squeeze his balls in time with Naruto’s stroking. “Are you...sure you’re up...to this?” he joked.

Naruto rolled his eyes and pushed his fingers into Sasuke deeper. “Ride my fingers or do you vant to ride my cock.” The blond heard the water slosh out of the tub and onto the floor. Not that he cared in the slightest. His entire focus was on the lean body straddling his thighs. His gaze followed the pale line of his back, down to the cleft where his fingers disappeared inside the warm heat. He wanted Sasuke to get the most mind blowing, cum shooting orgasm from his body. 

Sasuke panted through his clenched teeth and pressed back even harder, searching desperately for a deeper penetration. Naruto always made him feel the same desperation. No lover in his past had ever made him want more than a single night. Naruto made every night feel like a first night. And, he kept coming back for more.

“Stop that or I’m going to cum.” He dropped his hands from stimulating himself any more than necessary in fear of shooting off far too quickly.

“Come and I’ll fuck your brains out,” Naruto joked grinning, nipping Sasuke’s ear. He stood and stepped out of the tub, half carrying the Uchiha with him. Practically throwing the body onto his bed, uncaring that they were wet and crawled up the dripping form to suckle Sasuke’s hardened flesh. 

Rolling his head back on the comforter, Sasuke arched his hips into Naruto’s mouth. He could feel the dangerous tightening in his balls and frantic way his hips attempted to seat himself further in Naruto’s throat. His neck arched back and he stared intently at the ceiling for some sort of control.

It was futile desperation and he was shooting deeply into Naruto’s mouth with one particularly hard suck. A garbled scream was the only sound he could make, his balls contracting almost painfully in the orgasm. His hissing of Naruto’s name followed as he came back from the high to Naruto still sucking at his rapidly deflating organ.

Naruto gulped the wads of cum to coat his throat in semen. The slick, satin-like feel of Sasuke’s soft cock was like a drug to him. He wanted to suckle and knead the flesh with his lips. The thick head beaded the last pearls of cum onto the back of his tongue and the blond drank them greedily. A moan rumbled from his chest and nuzzled the wet thatch of black curls at the base of Sasuke’s shaft, it smelled perfect. Just the right hint of musk and masculine odor. 

Small shivers ran up Sasuke’s spine, making him quiver faintly beneath Naruto. Naruto treated him like something precious, nuzzling and kissing any available patch of skin. When he grew tired of the constant small kisses along the edge of his hip, he grabbed Naruto’s hair and tugged on the blond strands.

Naruto was only too willing to follow Sasuke’s lead, and Sasuke turned the tables so that Naruto was forced gently to his back with care so not to jar the wound. Now with Sasuke in charge, he nuzzled the other’s jaw, nipping gently at the slightly stubbly underside.

He felt Naruto move to push him back and pushed harder with his hands. His lips lowered to the barely healed scar on Naruto’s shoulder, evidence of their first night together. He kissed around the scar, his tongue darting out to lap at the pinked skin.

“I’m in control now.” Sasuke ground his hips down onto the hard shaft poking into his hip insistently. 

Blue eyes rolled towards the back of his head, skull brushing hard into the lush pillows. He cursed and praised Sasuke in Russian. Loving everything done to his body. Groaning at the firm grind, he sucked at the pale flesh of Sasuke’s neck as his arms wrapped around the lean waist. Calloused fingertips rubbed wantonly around chiseled hips and a narrow ass. 

Sasuke gasped as the globes of his ass were parted and fingers teased the clenching hole. He growled and bit down on Naruto’s shoulder with just enough pressure to be felt without breaking the skin. He loved the taste of the salt and water on the other’s skin. He couldn't resist dragging his limp cock over Naruto's hip, growling at the nearly painful sensations brought onto the over sensitive flesh.

The touches grew progressively firmer, no longer teasing, but urging. He felt the heat begin to build inside him and soon was panting once more when he felt Naruto urging him upward so that the other’s throbbing groin brushed against him. “Ha...you’re a tease. You’re going to destroy me.”

"If I wasn't a tease, vhere vould the fun be?" He asked, a bit breathless. Naruto bucked his hips to have just the head of his swollen phallus poked past the first ring of flesh in Sasuke's ass. Even on the bottom he was still king. The blond teased more, jerking his hips in tiny flutters. The bulb of his cock pressing repeatedly into his lover.

Sasuke threw his head back. “M-More.”

He bit his lips, fighting to keep the whimpers from escaping. He sounded like a two bit whore. The muscles in his entire body quivered wildly. Every time he attempted to push back onto Naruto, the other’s hands prevented it, denying him the pleasure. “S-Stop, I need more.”

"Stop?" Naruto grinned, an evil twinkle in his eye. The bite at his unscarred shoulder had him grunting in reply. "Okay, okay."

"How much do you want me?" he asked, kissing Sasuke on the mouth, holding his chin to look into his eyes. "You're mine, Uchiha." Naruto's words were weighted and heavy.

“Yes, I’m yours,” groaned Sasuke. He felt as if he’d been marked by the words. It was as if it was something he couldn’t take back, nor did he want to. Belonging to Naruto wouldn’t be so bad. The mind blowing sex was just the tip of the iceberg.

Sasuke pressed down again, this time his movement wasn’t impeded and he slid easily onto Naruto’s shaft with a hiss. Like always, the fullness was nearly painful. Also, the pleasure of being filled was more satisfying than anything. The trust he gave Naruto, their unprotected bodies sliding against each other--it was fulfilling in ways he’d never imagined.

Chill bumps spread across his skin and he moaned low in his throat. “Naruto...please...” 

Naruto flipped them over and held his length inside Sasuke. He littered kisses up and down the pale face and shoulders, anywhere he could get to. "You're mine, mine," he said, possessive. It was then he began to thrust in and out of the drying hole. He held his shaft by the root and pulled out to rub the precum that leaked from his head to spread it around the hole, and watched his bed mate squirm.

Sasuke thrust his hips up against Naruto, begging both with his body and his lips for more. He wanted the other buried inside him more than anything in the world. He wiggled his hips, groaning when Naruto stopped and stared at him. He was glad he had the effect on Naruto to stun him speechless, but at the moment he wanted less staring and more fucking--preferably hard and fast.

Reaching down, he pushed his balls aside and stroked a finger over the hole where Naruto’s dick rested just against the clenching pucker. His fingers flicked over Naruto’s tip before grabbing the erection in a tight fist. “Don’t make me beg.”

"What if I want you to beg?" He groaned the hand around him feeling like heaven. Naruto stuck two fingers into Sasuke's rump hard and fast, right into the sweetest spot. He grinned as he received a loud scream.

“Fuck!” screamed Sasuke. He released Naruto’s dick and grabbed at the bed while arching his hips upward.

Naruto continued his torturous touch and Sasuke loved and hated him for it. He was burning up with a fever, wanting to feel the thick cock deep inside him again. His hips pumped and he bit his lip to keep from screaming out again. He watched as pearls of cum dribbled from the tip of his cock. It would be so easy to reach down and pump himself off. He was close enough, it wouldn’t take much. Already his fingers itched for it. How, after already cumming was he back to such a desperate state? “Oh, fuck...hurry up. Put it back in before I die.”

"I'll kill you with my cock," Naruto said, laughing as he removed his fingers to replace it quickly with his aching member. It was hot around him, the feeling so luscious and delicious that his mouth watered and saliva dribbled onto his chin. With the back of his hand he wiped his mouth clean and pounded so hard into his lover that his gauze began to bleed unknowingly.

Sasuke gasped, his eyes dropping to where Naruto was bleeding slightly from the injury and into his gauze. One of the sterile strips had pulled loose in their over-exuberance. He tried to tell Naruto but all he could do was moan and desperately cling to him, his body clenching at each inward thrust from his lover. “Fuck, harder Naruto.”

He was probably going to have to fix Naruto up again after this round, but it was a small price to pay for the powerful orgasm building in his balls. He clenched tightly around Naruto’s shaft. Each rubbing jab against his prostate sent him shuddering and clinging all the harder as he fought to keep from maiming Naruto again with his teeth. He would save his next bite for a very special occasion.

The bed shook and wooden head board slammed into the wall with their bodies weight shifting the frame back and forth. Naruto was turning into an animal, just fucking Sasuke as it they were mindless. In out in out, balls slapped harshly and he was groaning enough to reverberate through both their bodies.

It was a hard fucking, just as Sasuke liked. He arched his back and attempted to gain some traction to add even more movement to their already pounding bodies. They were animals, a beast with two backs moving in tandem. Their hearts pounded in equal rhythm with their bodies. 

Sasuke couldn’t stop the scream he released as his load shot across his abdomen. His body heaved and still Naruto moved. A leg was thrown over the blond’s shoulder and still he pounded into Sasuke’s abused body. Pain and pleasure merged together to create a wild sensation that was neither sensation, but an equal of both. 

Naruto fucked Sasuke so hard he saw stars. His head was dizzy and it added a light feeling to the orgasm that ripped through his cock and body. He growled, holding the Uchiha to him and held his softening shaft inside, surrounded by warmth and come. 

Sasuke had never been fucked that hard in his life. His ass throbbed like he’d never experienced. And he felt better than he ever had. He’d never clicked so strongly with another person, be it male or female. Something about Naruto called to the more primitive part of him.

“Holy shit...Naruto.” Sasuke honestly wasn’t sure he would be able to walk tomorrow. He hoped to God he didn’t receive a call. It would be torture of the highest degree. Just the thought of having to rub Preparation H up his ass didn’t appeal to him in the least...especially not for a mission.

Naruto sighed, leaning his sweat covered forehead onto Sasuke's shoulder. He laid down and closed his eyes, quite fatigued. "You suck me dry, princeling." He tried to chuckle but it was in vain. He moaned slightly in pain and started to get up to go to the bathroom.

“Idiot, you’ve probably pulled the strips or the stitches.” Sasuke hissed in pain as he rolled from the bed to follow Naruto. He could feel the cum running from his ass and down his legs. Wrinkling his nose, but ignoring the feeling, he moved to wash his hands and pulled off the dressing they’d haphazardly placed on the injury before Naruto dumped him on the bed.

One of the strips was loose as well as a stitch. “Moron,” he muttered under his breath and set about repairing the damage. He then placed some antiseptic ointment and a fresh gauze. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about Naruto over doing it any more tonight. The way his ass was feeling, he would probably kill Naruto, literally, if his dick came anywhere near his throbbing ass.

Sasuke grabbed a few pain relievers from the cabinet and filled a glass with water. “Take these. It will take the edge off.”

Naruto frowned. "My princeling is being bossy." He grinned when a soft punch came to his chest. He chuckled and held still while Sasuke worked his magic.

"You're amazing," he said, looking at Sasuke directly as he said it, waiting for a reaction.

“Not so much.” Sasuke took the empty glass and set it by the sink. “I just believe in being prepared for emergencies. If need be, I could probably survive in the wilderness for quite a while. Though I would rather not. I like sleeping in a nice comfortable bed.”

He didn’t mention that he’d spent two weeks once on a mission that required him to survive on his supplies and the land. Sleeping on the ground or in trees during that time gave him a love of his bed and a large distaste for any mission taking longer than a day or two to complete.

Sasuke popped a few pain relievers in his mouth and swallowed them with a gulp of water. Maybe it would help his ass not be quite so sore come morning. Tomorrow he wasn’t moving from the bed. If Naruto needed to leave, he would just have to deal with Sasuke in his bed. He’d already decided that much.

Turning away, Naruto knew his meaning was lost and acted like nothing was amiss in his mind. He moved away from the counter and went to remove the wet sheets from his bed. He was too tired to put on new ones so he laid down another blanket.

“Lazy,” teased Sasuke, though he wasn’t much up for bothering with clean sheets either. When Naruto tugged him, he fell and curled his body into his lover. He couldn’t help the feeling of warmth pouring through his heart at Naruto’s arms around him. He knew he would do whatever he could to keep things as they were. He liked being comfortable and Naruto was very comfortable.

Yawning, Naruto closed his eyes. His hand wiggled down to grab Sasuke’s rear and he chuckled at the painful groan he received. “Just think how hard I can fuck you when I’m not injured.” The blond nuzzled the crook of Sasuke’s neck happily, breathing in the musk and odor of their sex. It was one of the best he had ever smelled. 

“Then I hope you stay injured for at least a few days for my ass to recover.” Sasuke winced as he shifted against Naruto so that his ass was cradled in the other’s groin. “And I look forward to when you are healed. But be warned, I’ll definitely use my teeth next time.”

~~~

The mission had been a pain. Naruto once again had to wait for his hit to stop farting around. The man had went and got himself a whore. The blond’s back was to a wall, his handgun close to him with silencer screwed onto the muzzle. The wait for his hit to walk through the hotel hallway was quite thrilling. It was a suite and one of the few rooms on the floor. Only one other executive room was there and Naruto had seen that it wasn’t booked. Perfect.

He breathed deep and saw the door to the hotel room open from his vantage point. The whore left and went into the elevator. Scrunching his nose in a bit of disgust, the assassin went through the door and heard the man. 

“What you forget now?” the man said. 

There was a rustle, and Naruto was fast with his steps, gun drawn and aimed at the senator. The bullet left the silencer with a muffled ‘pew’ and before he knew it, Naruto was out of the room. Mission complete.

~~~

Sasuke shivered slightly in anticipation as he slipped his katana from its sheath. It had been so long since he’d had an assignment which allowed him the pleasure of using the weapon. It was his tool of choice, but all too often obsolete when compared to the quick efficiency of guns. The weapon was difficult to hide and even more difficult to wield in clamped quarters.

Today, he had the luxury of the feel of the grip in his hand. It was almost erotic in a sense. The slice of the blade through the air and the feel of it sliding easily into his prey. He’d heard tales of men becoming aroused by the act of killing. It was different with Sasuke. It wasn’t the killing he took pleasure in, but the power of holding his weapon. Only with a katana in had did he even have an inkling of arousal. After such a kill, he wished Naruto was closer instead of several hours away. Sex right now would be phenomenal.

Sasuke wiped the blood from the blade and listened to the slight hiss it created sliding into the sheath once more with a resounding click. Silent and mercifully quick killing. Barely a gurgle as his mark’s body had slid easily into death.

His body felt primed, taunt with pent up energy that wouldn’t fade for hours to come. There was really nothing to do but hope Naruto was home when he touched down in JFK. A good fuck was always welcome and would provide an outlet for his energy. He hoped it remained until he met up with Naruto.

It was almost shameful how easily it was to enter and exit the hotel. It shouldn’t have been that easy with so many high profile patrons. He’d left a bag of civilian clothes in the room along with a disguise for his features. Blond wig and glasses to hide the telltale slant in his Asian eyes waited for him. All that remained was to change and exit the building to the waiting car which would carry him to the airport.

The door to the roof banged loudly as he rushed through but instantly stopped. His face was masked and his hair hidden under a black bandanna, the wind whipping at the material. He wasn’t alone. There was no visible sign of movement and the shadows were heavy. Only the years of extensive training created. Someone was there.

Arctic Fox sat on a grating beside a railing that kept one from falling off the edge. Behind him he could see spotlights for another high end hotel. They burned hot into the sky but didn’t illuminate his body. He saw the person come out of the door, the loud noise incredibly unprofessional. He could see it was Phoenix, almost as if the man walked right into his lap. He knew it was him. He always knew when it was him.

Raising one leather glove covered hand, Fox ‘tsked’ his pointer finger back and forth, silently chastising his arch nemesis. His hair was covered by a hoodie that hid most of his features. His only tell tale accessory that gave him away were his white goggles. The lenses were black and anyone looking into them couldn’t see Naruto’s bright blue eyes.

Arctic Fox put the finger to his lips as if to ‘shush’ Phoenix. The way the other man’s body shook with anger made him silently chuckle.

Sasuke immediately recognized the man seated before him. Immediately a gun was drawn from the holster at the base of his spine and pointed at the other. His lips sneered beneath the mask covering his face. How dare he chastise him? Killing him would be a benefit to everyone. It was well known the Arctic Fox worked for the government as well as freelance.

This man, this frustrating nemesis didn’t deserve the blade of his sword. Even a bullet between the eyes was too good for him but short of hanging him until his bladder and bowels released wasn’t really an option at this point. 

“Fox...” he hissed under his breath, his body still excited from the kill. The thought of bringing down his fellow assassin brought a shiver of delight to him. One more kill, then home to Naruto where he would let him fuck him senseless in any way he wanted. It was a plan. Sasuke always liked plans.

Standing, Arctic Fox walked closer, the gun ever aimed at his chest. He was only ten feet from Phoenix and his head tilted to the side. The body in front of him looked familiar. It was lithe and just as he remembered it from the last two times he had seen the other messenger of death. 

Naruto saw the chest breath in and out, hand not shaking. He dared to take a step closer, testing the waters. When the gun failed to move, and he heard the trigger move only slightly, the metal grind sounded loud in Naruto’s fine tuned ears. Slowly, he held up a hand that meant he wouldn’t harm. Then with the other gloved hand he dug it into his pants pocket. From there he pulled out a silver chain that dangled in the chilly wind. On the end of it, a charm dangled and twisted, held out from Fox’s body. 

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed on the dangling charm held in the Fox’s hand. It swirled in the wind, catching the faint city lights, twinkling like a tiny star in his hand. It obviously wasn’t a particularly valuable piece of jewelry, but Sasuke knew its shape, even in the darkness. It was a small silver phoenix rising from the ashes. “Where did you get that?”

It was a gift from Itachi on his tenth birthday. It had been precious because it was just before he was taken away for his...education. He and his brother were extremely close, to the point of nearly being the same person before he’d left. He wore it every day, refusing to remove it even for missions. It was the reason for his code name. Phoenix. As a result of his refusal to remove it, the necklace was lost on a mission and time being of the essence, he was unable to find it. His life or the pendant...

The gun in his hand lifted menacingly. “Where did you get that, Fox?”

Fox put the necklace into his other hand and not back into his pants. He scratched the back of his neck, as if embarrassed. “A hit last year wore it. She had gotten it from someone close to you. Betrayed you.” Fox moved closer, with in arms reach this time. He realized that Phoenix was shorter than him only by a little, the eyes were as dark as night and just as icy. 

“Do you want it back?” he asked.

“Give it back now,” he ordered, the gun remained trained on the other while his gloved free hand lifted and fingers gestured for it to be returned.

Sasuke’s jaw clenched. He refused to think of what Fox said. He refused to acknowledge anything he said. He could just fire the gun and take the pendant. That was probably the easier path, yet he refused to cheapen the act. It was his pendant and until it was in his hands, he would let the Fox live a few more breaths of life.

“Now look at you. The great Phoenix isn’t exactly being polite. I didn’t have to show you I had it, and I could have continued to have this as my reminder that you’re an ungrateful prat.” Fox’s head tilted forward, challenging Phoenix. “Maybe if you say please I would gladly give it to you. But, now, I ask you to do something for me.” The fox unclasped the necklace and let the charm fall softly, and silently into the palm of his glove and tossed the chain at Phoenix. 

Sasuke’s eyes flashed even more angrily. His fingers clenched around the the chain and he snarled at the Fox. He’d never been so angry in his life--so absolutely furious. His calm demeanor dropped and the hand holding the gun quivered faintly under the strain in which he gripped it.. 

“Give me the fucking charm and I’ll let you live.” His voice dropped another octave, barely more than a growl. 

“Che,” Fox’s tongue clucked, annoyed. “You’re so bossy. If you got laid once in a while maybe you wouldn’t be so...such an asshole.” He almost wanted to take off his white goggles just so he could glare in a sassy way at his nemesis. Just to twist the knife more. Taking his own gun from his thigh holster he aimed it right at Phoenix’s head. “I want you to dance. Dance in the snow. Where it’s covered in moonlight and only shines the brightest in the forest with a tree that grows fairies from its roots. You have to bring me back a leaf from this tree, or I melt this down and have it made into a bullet that I put through your fucking skull.” The fox said, smoothly.

Just as the other assassin was about to retort, or even pull the trigger on his gun, the Fox’s sleeve has moved and a smoke explosive shattered on the ground and he bounded over the side of the building in a flash of white. 

"What the fuck?" Sasuke snarled and stomped across the roof before screaming. "What the fuck!"

Sasuke snarled when his small cell chimed insistently. “What?”

“Sir, do you require assistance? You’re late. Have you encountered trouble?”

Sasuke released a small mirthless chuckle. “If you only knew.”

He closed the phone with a snap and began to undress in the cold where his disguise was safely hidden amidst some rubble. “Son of a bitch!”

And what the hell was all the shit about dancing under a tree. Fuck if he wanted a leaf from a tree in the snow, he could easily walk into Central Park and pick him a goddamned leaf.

There were no words to describe how frustrated and annoyed he was. He made it safely from the building and to his waiting car. The entire drive to the airport and the short flight home were spend in fuming anger. As he stepped from the plane and into the waiting car.

“Home, sir?”

“Take me to Naruto’s home.” Sasuke rambled off the address and leaned his head wearily to the plush leather seat.

He would take his good fuck, sleep off his headache, and then think more on the fucking Fox and his riddles. He should have taken him out when he had a chance instead of letting sentimentality eat at him.

As they arrived at Naruto’s home, the lights were out. Sasuke’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Sir, it looks as if no one is home.” The driver looked uncomfortably at Sasuke through the rear mirror. He could easily see a bead of sweat trickling down his temple. The driver was scared, scared enough to possibly be pissing his pants.

“I know that, idiot.” Fuck! Of all days for Naruto to be gone. At this late of night/early morning, it was obvious he wouldn’t be home any time soon.

“Take me to the Uchiha house,” he growled. He might as well hand in his report and try to get a few hours sleep in the bed that was kept there for him. He didn’t feel like going to his apartment.


	5. Cheating Heart

Naruto unlocked the door to his home and yawned. The flight back had been tiring and he threw his briefcase on his mother’s antique rocking chair that was in the living room and went right into the kitchen to make himself a breakfast fit for a king. He always did, whenever he had a successful job. Eggs, hash browns, vodka and orange juice and a nice stack of blueberry pancakes. Sometimes blueberry muffins. 

As he made his breakfast, his radio was blaring rock music and he hummed along to it. The image of Phoenix was etched into his mind like a flash. The look from those eyes could have froze anyone in place. THey promised death, cold and uncaring. They were swirling orbs of midnight, blending into the darkness around him. There was no life or love or caring in those eyes, on deepset anger--the eyes of a killer. But not him, he was the mother fucking Arctic Fox, he lived his entire life in the damn snow. Eyes like that did nothing to him. 

Half an hour later, with a sink filled with dirty dishes, Naruto pulled his phone out and dialed the familiar number. As the rings sounded in his ear, he put a slice of pancake into his mouth.

oOo

Sasuke pounded his fists into the hanging bag in the gym. He’d been unable to sleep and was now making use of the gym located in the house. His body was covered in sweat. He’d been pounding the bag so long, his knuckles were beginning to bruise beneath the tape yet still he slammed his fists into the material again and again. He wanted to scream or kill someone...anything to make the anger he felt to fade away from him.

His personal phone began to chime in his bag and he stopped, knowing it wasn’t his father or Itachi as he was still in the Uchiha house. That left one other person.  
He was ripping open the bag and bringing the phone to his ear, breath panting heavily. “Hello?”

Naruto's voice chuckled in his ear, soothing at least partially the flooding anger. “Is my princeling busy? You sound out of breath.”

Sasuke shivered, content just to listen to the words rippling over him. His body sagged and he moved toward a nearby wall. He couldn't answer, only bask in the one thing in the world that kept the madness at bay.

"Sasuke?"

“I’m fine. I was just working out some pent up energy,” explained Sasuke.

He leaned his head against the wall and relaxed for the first time since he left for the mission. Thanks to Naruto’s voice, he was at least able to find some comfort. His mother and father weren’t the type to listen to woes, not that he would ever admit to them what the Arctic Fox had or what he wanted Sasuke to do. And Itachi...he was a rock for him, but even he had no power over him, no skill at easing the frustrations inside him.

“How are you? I stopped by your house last night, but saw you weren’t home.”

Naruto’s voice was soft. “You did? I’m sorry, princeling. I’m here now if you want to come over. I was still out on business. Come over by the time I finish my breakfast and I’ll make it worth your wile, Sasuke. I can give you a good pounding...just like you need. Let me help you out. If you could only see how hard I am for you right now."

Sasuke’s breath stuttered in his throat. It was an offering of just what he wanted. A nice fucking with Naruto and a pleasant nap. He hadn’t slept in nearly twenty-four hours. It wasn’t anything really. He’d survived worse. But lack of sleep wasn’t something he particularly enjoyed. It made him irritable and he didn’t need any more of that.

“I’ll be there in thirty minutes as soon as I shower.” Sasuke immediately began pulling the tape from his knuckles and popping them slowly.

“I may be done with my breakfast by then. Hurry little royal.” Naruto hung up his phone and loved how well he played the ‘game’. Now, his breakfast was all the sweeter with Sasuke’s ass on the line. Literally. 

Sasuke tossed the phone in his bag, making quick work of his clothes and jumping in the shower. He was meticulous about the removal of every trace of sweat and grime from his body. The warm water cascading over his body was wonderfully relaxing though it did little for the erection having formed the moment he heard Naruto’s voice.

His body practically shook as he grabbed a set of keys to one of the many cars at the disposal of the Uchiha family. He didn’t care which one he got, all he cared was getting to Naruto as quickly as possible.

The drive was short and he found Naruto waiting in the door for him. To say he tackled him was an understatement. He practically began eating Naruto’s face. His teeth bit down hard on a full lower lip, drawing just a taste of blood while hands slid easily under the thin sweater. “Now. I need you, now.”

oOo

Heavily satiated, Naruto looked over at his lover. The man was truly something, and they had met on a chance. Something like that he knew to keep precious to him, as his mother would say. Sitting up from the bed, he moved stealthy from its comfort and toward his bathroom, desperate for a shower. The marks along his back and new bloody teeth marks were really starting to wear on him. Sasuke obviously has something heavy on his mind and Naruto couldn’t pinpoint what. The Uchiha had practically ravaged him into submission with a hungry force that Naruto hadn’t ever seen before. Quite something in Naruto’s opinion.

He finished bathing and had started to towel off when he peaked into the sunlight bright master bedroom. Dark, midnight colored eyes peaked up at him. Naked, Naruto went back to the bed and knelt over the side. “Your eyes summoned me over here. What does my darling need, hmm?” he asked, kissing Sasuke’s temple. 

Sasuke’s lazy eyes traveled over Naruto’s body, taking in the bite and scratch marks with a small shiver of pleasure. “I’m sorry.”

He wasn’t really, but he said it anyway. He’d needed it and Naruto had provided for his need with no balking. Reaching up, he traced the reddened bite marks on the broad shoulders. “For these.”

Naruto chuckled, his eyes closing in mirth. He could already hear the fib in Sasuke’s voice. It didn’t change his feelings for the man. For Sasuke, he would go to the ends of the earth if he needed to. In a short time, he had fallen like nothing in his past. 

“They will heal,” the Russian man said, pulling the blanket over them. 

Sasuke sleepily looked over the various minor injuries. “But I don’t want them to.”

He rolled closer to where Naruto was sitting on the bed and pushed the other down. His thigh slid over the slender hips and he rested comfortably against the shower warmed body. “It will keep all others away. Everyone will know you belong to me.”

“They vould take teeth marks and look at records to know you belong to me?” Naruto joked, his hair being tugged at the chastising. “No, I belong to you yes. My heart does, I don’t need markings to have my vodka drenched soul kept in your possession.” He laughed at the thought and kissed along Sasuke’s neck. “I vant to mark you too. But, not something with my teeth. Do you wear jewelry? If I give you something, would you wear it?” Naruto kissed along Sasuke’s jaw. 

Sasuke sat up to look into the piercing blue eyes. “I would wear it if you gave it to me.”

He would wear it and this time he would take care not to lose it. This was from Naruto and even more precious than a gift from Itachi. And hopefully one day he could have his phoenix pendant returned and wear it while dancing atop the Arctic Fox’s dead body. He smirked and nuzzled his face into Naruto’s chest. It was a very pleasing thought.

“Good. I’ll have to find you something nice.” Naruto’s eyes closed and soon he was asleep again.

oOo

It had been three weeks since Fox had given his orders to Phoenix about finding the tree. It was quite simple really. The myth was known in certain areas of Russia and a quick google search revealed it with such ease that it would be embarrassing for Phoenix if he couldn’t figure it out.

Running gloved hands over the envelope, Arctic Fox left the very plain manila folder in sight of where he knew Phoenix was going to be. It had taken a lot of favors, and soon some of his cover would be taken away but he needed to get more information on his nemesis. Never before had he put so much effort into finding out things about Phoenix. In the past he just heard things through the grape vine. Fox was curious, but never nosy. There was just the slightest bit of honor amongst assassins, prying into the past of others in your field was bad form and could bring about the burning of bridges that might come in handy at a later date. His rivalry with Phoenix was a bit of an oddity with their kind.

Fingering the charm in his pocket, Fox hid in the shadows watching the package with expert eyes. 

Phoenix stepped from his vehicle, covered from head to toe in black. It had taken him an annoyingly amount of time to figure out what the hell Fox had wanted him to do. The myth was easy, it was simply figuring out what to do with it that created the problems, not to mention he had hated leaving Naruto. Even more so, it was even more annoying that he was actually doing this. Sentimentality wasn’t part of his job description.

He wasn’t stupid enough to think Fox wouldn’t take the chance and kill him. He came fully armed--katana and guns, not to mention the various daggers and such hidden carefully on his person. If there was going to be a battle, he would be prepared for it. He couldn’t trust Fox any farther than he could throw him.

The snow crunched beneath his feet and his eyes scanned the area. He knew he was being watched. After so many years, it was second nature. It annoyed him. He couldn’t see Fox but knew he was there.

He drew his sidearm from the strap on his hip and carefully approached the tree to see a small envelop leaning against the rough bark. His eyes narrowed and he crouched carefully, eyes continuing to watch the area, and lifted the small package--using one hand to open it while keeping his attention fully aware of his surroundings.

Inside wasn’t what he’d hoped for, not that he expected the Fox to be so nice as to provide him with what was his. He should just cut his losses and leave the pendant be. “You think this is funny, Fox?” he yelled out into the air, his breath visible before his face.

Phoenix glared at the small sheet of paper and clenched his jaw.

From up above the branches, Arctic Fox pointed his white rifle down at Phoenix. He grinned under his white mask and goggles. 

“Why yes, it is funny. What is the pendant to you anyway? We are trained not to have any attachment. Not here,” his hand pointed to the side of his skull and then moved the stiff finger to his chest, “and certainly not here, arrogant Phoenix. I’m sure whoever you fuck you don’t give a shit about because it’s suppose to be emotionless.” Fox said it with jealousy. He had assumed the charm deep in his pocket was from a lover and that was the reason Phoenix wanted it back so badly. 

“Don’t pretend to know me, you fucking asshole. What I keep with me is my business. Stop playing games and give it back.” Phoenix lifted his gun to aim at the white clad Fox. The other didn’t deserve to know what it meant to him. Things were getting too out of hand and definitely too risky. He smirked a little beneath his mask at the man seated above him. “Perhaps you’re jealous that I have some one I fuck nearly every day. Perhaps you wish it was you instead.”

Phoenix was tired of Fox having all the fun in this little game they found themselves playing. “Wouldn’t you like to fuck me, Fox? You know it would be amazing. It’s a shame you’ll never get the pleasure.”

Phoenix fired his weapon, not really wanting to injure the man--which was strange. He’d never been cautious to kill. Maybe the warning would show Fox he meant business.

Fox hadn’t moved when the bullet whizzed by his head. If he had flinched, the shot would have penetrated his right side. He didn’t say a word, simply jumped down from the height of the branch with a fluid finesse. Fox’s white combat boots crunched in the snow, as he lowered his weapon. His hand went to his groin and he visibly squeezed his package for Phoenix to see. “You want this bad, don’t you?” Through his white goggles, Fox saw the slight tent in Phoenix’s black pants. He snorted, “I can tell.” 

He walked forward, not caring that the handgun was still raised to his chest. Crunch, crunch, crunch went his shoes making holes in the freshly fallen snow. Fox put the rifle around his back by the strap and pulled a glove off with tight fingertips. By then, he stood in front of Phoenix, the ballsiest thing he had ever done in his life was this. Putting his bare hand against the other assassin’s crotch and felt along the hardness. 

Phoenix hissed, partly from the touch and partly from the fact that he was painfully aroused by someone other than Naruto. This was different, he told himself. This was beyond what Naruto could understand. The feel of a weapon in hand--the power of life and death, it all built up exponentially. Arousal was immanent.

It was an excuse, of course. He was attracted to the power exuded by his nemesis. He desired it. It was different than Naruto.

Growling low in his throat, he shoved Fox away, only to turn him and press him face first into the tree. “Don’t assume anything,” he hissed in the other’s ear--his voice muffled by the mask covering his face.

He wasn’t under any illusion of truly having Fox captured. The other was ‘letting’ him treat him as such. It was all still a part of their game.

Grunting, Fox groaned slightly at the roughness. It was thrilling and at the same time deadly, it made his cock twitch to life and rock hard in his white military trousers. The force at how his arm was unnaturally lifted behind his back and held him there made him leak. 

“Phoenix,” his voice said, goggles pressed into the bark of the tree he had trained at. Fox had shed blood here. 

“Poor little fox.” Phoenix purred into Fox’s ear. He lowered his mask just enough to stroke his tongue over the cool curve of the shell before returning it to it’s place. His hand slid around the lean hip clothed in rough fatigues to cup the erection straining evidently against the material. “All hard and no one to fuck. Tsk. Tsk.”

Fox’s hips rolled into the hand, his mouth open behind the mask. He moaned softly at the wet tongue. Wind whipped around them and the chilling breeze sent an icy shiver down his form. He was suddenly very forgetful of his bedmate at home and focused solely on the deadly man behind him. 

In a sneaky way, his foot moved back to trip them both. Before hitting the ground, he landed on top of the black clad form, their groins pressed tightly against each other. Hands held him tight into the snow.

Phoenix growled low in his throat and struggled against the body atop him. His eyes were hard--a mixture of desire and anger. It made the lust boiling in his stomach all the more heated. Not for a moment was he unaware at just how dangerous this man was. Neither of them were.

He hissed at the pressure on his groin and wrapped powerful legs around the slim waist. He could feel the muscles bunching and releasing beneath the cloths. It didn’t matter they were fully clothed--packing hidden weapons on each of their persons. In fact, that their faces and bodies were obscured probably added to the desire. The mystery of the other was just as addicting as the danger.

Phoenix smirked beneath his mask. “Do you think you could handle me, Fox?”

The head tilted to the side, the feeling of the legs tight around him. Goggle covered eyes looked at the form beneath him, his clothed rock hard erection twitched at the sight of snow surrounding the other assassin. He was still, letting the words penetrate his mind. 

“The question is Phoenix,” Fox leaned down, his mouth near the other man’s ear and then let his own masked mouth ghost over covered open lips. “Can you handle me?” Fox pulled his mask up with a quickness and did the same to Phoenix, smashing their lips together. Tasting the faint flavor of mint, Fox rolled his hips to mimic them fucking, the tip of his cock pressing deep into the crack of Phoenix’s ass. 

Phoenix moaned loudly into the mouth assaulting him. Things were moving too fast and not fast enough. His thighs tightened even more powerfully around the other and his hips pressed upward for more of the pressure.

They were grinding together in the open...in the snow and Phoenix couldn’t care less. All he cared about was the orgasm. He needed it--release from the build up. Fucking Fox would be unlike any other experience. If only they were in another place...if only his identity wasn’t so secretly guarded. He couldn’t trust anyone, especially not another assassin.

Fox saw through his goggles and grunted into the mouth his tongue fucked. His boots used the icy ground as leverage to rut against the man beneath him. This was going to be the best orgasm in his entire life. In a way, he was glad the little shit couldn't bite him through his clothes like Sasuke would try. All the biting was arousing but Fox didn’t get off on it. 

He could hear the black clad man getting close. With his bare hand, Fox’s fingers wrapped around the pulsing throat and softly pressed the meat of his hand between thumb and forefinger against Phoenix’s windpipe. Fox leaned in to the ear and whispered, “Come, little bird.” He could hear the gasp for air and his hips never stopped against the hot body. Fox leaned his temple against his nemesis’ own and came in his pants. 

Phoenix jerked and struggled against the hand closing off his throat. If anything, his erection was harder than it had ever been. Spots danced before his eyes and he could barely think of anything but coming hard at the command. The orgasm rushed through him like a wildfire and as soon as the bulk of it had passed, the hand released his throat. Air rushed into his lungs. The mess in his pants felt uncomfortable and finally being able to breath was heaven.

He’d never been one for asphyxiation but with Fox, it seemed almost a necessary action. He panted heavily against him, having returned his mask to his face and shoved the heavy body from him. His hand scrambled for the gun he’d dropped and he considered the weapon before placing it in its holster.

Fox’s back felt the icy cold snap into his heated body from the snow. His boxers were not doubt-ably wet from his semen and he watched as the other assassin stood from their place in the snow. Idly, his bare hand rubbed lightly over the untouched snow and he could see Phoenix looking away from him. 

“Keep the charm if you want it that much,” murmured Phoenix softly.

He turned and walked swiftly towards his waiting vehicle. He’d lost control. Something he rarely did. If he didn’t leave now, he was sure he would beg to be fucked. He’d never come so hard in his life and it startled him.

The steps grew softer and Fox’s hand dug deeper into the snow. He didn’t feel the cold like others did. He was trained not to, but this time, it went all the way into his bones. By the time he sat up from the whiteness, more had begun to fall. Digging deep into the pocket of the military pants, the charm came out into the fading sunlight to shimmer. The phoenix’s eyes were little red rubies while the body was gold. 

Taking the goggles off, Naruto held the charm in the palm of his hand and then slipped his mask off. He knew that Phoenix was gone. He had heard the car drive away and it was silent there. He could feel the light dusting of snow melt against his sunshine colored locks. Suddenly, he knew this entire situation had just become quite complicated.

oOo

Sasuke sat quietly in the business class chair, his hand unable to stop returning to rub his neck where he’d been strangled into an intense orgasm. His fingers brushed the slightly reddened skin, his eyes staring blindly forward. He shouldn’t have allowed things to go so far, yet he’d needed it.

But with Fox? It burned his craw and aroused him, making him cross his leg to hide the renewed bulge from the stewardess. “Stupid.”

He closed his eyes and rested his head against the chair. He remained like that for the remainder of the flight. As it touched down, he used his special pass to forgo customs and prowled towards the waiting car. It wasn’t an official mission, so it wasn’t necessary to visit his father. Instead, he ordered the driver to take him to his apartment where he could think. There was no way he would go to Naruto until he was certain his body was free of any possible marks left by the encounter with Fox.

Once inside his still packed apartment, he lay on the bed. He was exhausted but sleep was slow in coming. His mind kept replaying the events with Fox and it made the heavy erection between his thighs become all the more uncomfortable. He wasn’t going to get any rest like this.

He lowered a hand and wrapped his palm around the stiffness. His orgasm was quick, almost embarrassingly so. He groaned and panted before shucking his boxers, using them to wipe any residual cum from his body, and laying nude in the bed. “Fuck.”


	6. The Death of the Phoenix

Naruto checked his phone on habit again for the uncountable time that day as he did every day. It has been two weeks since Naruto had heard from Sasuke. He had came back from Russia and really wanted to see him. Desperately needed him. Calls and texts were ignored and the blond assumed for whatever reasons-- work, another fuck, whatever. It was really starting to grate his nerves, and to have thoughts of a different more mysterious man plague his thoughts was just plain fucked up. More than a handful of occasions Naruto had thought of Phoenix and their ‘play’. Dangerous, adrenaline pumping and all around deadly. They had both played with death that night.

Even now as he got into his truck and left to have a night out for himself his trousers were tight. Maybe he could pick up a fuck. It would get his mind off of Sasuke and Phoenix. For a guy, not hearing from your significant other for a little over two weeks counted as a break up right? Naruto could only go on his experiences with relationships and although that number was small, he knew when to call it quits. He had even gone to the Uchiha’s apartment without any luck. Calling Itachi would have been a bit spooky for him and didn’t attempt that route. 

A thought occurred to him, but he quickly brushed it away. There was no conceivable reason for Sasuke to know about the Phoenix. As powerful as his connections might be through his family, he could now know about Naruto's dalliance with another man. I hadn't meant anything. It was blood and death and danger and the moment. His heart thudded painfully in his chest and he allowed himself only a moment to feel before shoving the emotions into the back of his soul. Now was not the time to think about anything but some hard liquor and quick fucks.

Naruto pushed back his longer fringe that needed to be cut and walked into his favorite club, Zone.

oOo

“What is the matter with you?”

Sasuke glanced up from where he was watching television, flipping aimlessly through the channels with no particular thought. “What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean. You’ve been avoiding Naruto. What did you do?” Itachi crossed his arms and stared down his brother.

Sasuke frowned and glanced down at the remote in his hand. “I was with someone else.”

Itachi arched a brow. “I thought you were only with Naruto. Did the two of you break?”

“It was just a...fling. It didn’t mean anything other than physical release, but fuck Itachi...I’ve never come so hard in my life.” Sasuke flung his remote across the room with such force it shattered on the wall. “Naruto’s different and I didn’t want to hurt him.”

“Moron.” Itachi stalked into Sasuke’s bedroom and stared exasperated at the sight of opened boxes. “Seriously Sasuke, you have issues.”

He opened several boxes until he found what he was looking for. Pulling out a pair of tight black jeans, he tossed them on the bed along with a tight blue shirt. Then he went back to Sasuke and pulled him to his feet and into the bathroom. “Shower, shave, whatever. Then come get dressed. You’re going out. I know for a fact your lover is prowling about the city looking for clubs and possibly a fuck. If you don’t want him fucking someone else, I suggest you go back and claim him.”

Sasuke blinked at Itachi. “How?”

“I’ve been keeping a tail on him since your little pity party. I swear, he’s the most boring person I’ve ever had the pleasure to read a dossier on. The only interesting part is when he travels for business and the interesting parts of that are debatable.” Itachi sneered and tossed a towel in Sasuke face.

The action shocked Sasuke into motion. He slid into the shower while Itachi dug through the boxes for appropriate shoes. “And for fuck’s sake, start unpacking.”

Sasuke walked naked into the bedroom, drying his hair with the towel. “Why? I’ll be moving in another two months or so.”

Itachi sighed and shook his head. “You’re not right in the head.”

“Takes one to know one,” mumbled Sasuke as he slide on the tight jeans. He’d lost a few pounds this last week so they weren’t quite as tight as usual but still hugged his hips and ass nicely.

“I’ve got a car waiting for you. He knows where to go. I fully expect you to make up with Naruto. He’s good for you. You need to form relationships with people before you go crazy. And I don't mean the seclude yourself and collect cats type of crazy. I mean the type of homicidal crazy that I'll have to clean up.” Itachi tossed Sasuke his wallet.

“You’re one to talk. You don’t have any more relationships than me.” 

"I'm not in danger of going on a killing spree for shits and giggles, now am I?"

"That's debatable." He mumbled while running a final hand through his hair and turning to his brother. “Satisfied?”

“For now. I’ll close up. I like this apartment. You’re an idiot if you move.”

Sasuke smirked and trotted out of the apartment and to the waiting car. Just as Itachi had said, the driver took him directly to one of the more popular clubs in the city. A fifty slipped to the doorman insured him entrance. Now all he had to do was find Naruto.

oOo

Naruto had worked his way through the club for the past hour. He had downed at least six shots of his favorite premium vodka at the bar and was prowling the club in search of...something. So far, he had a few options. There was a guy behind the bar. topless with his nipples pierced and working bottles like he probably worked cocks. Another man was dancing with him now, the brunette was grinding away and Naruto’s groin was as hard as a rock. But not like with Sasuke, and definitely not like Phoenix.

Through the hour he was at the club, Naruto had thought of Sasuke a few times but thought of Phoenix more. The charm burned deeply in his pocket and was a constant reminder that there was a man out there that would surely break soon enough to satisfy Arctic Fox’s more carnal needs. 

Beads of sweat trickled down the nape of his neck and made his black tank top cling to his heated body. Tight denim hugged his skin with the aid of sweat and heat. With deft hands he gripped the dancing partner around the hips and swayed to the pulsing techno music. 

“You wanna get out of here?” the nameless brunette asked, his head turned around to say over the music, “I wanna go somewhere nice and quiet.”

“Like I’ve never heard that before,” Naruto rolled his icy blue eyes with the man’s over used words and figured this would be more entertaining than just sitting at home thinking about other men. At least this would help get his mind off things. "Let's go."

oOo

Sasuke was just making his way through the crowd when a familiar mass of blond hair caught his peripheral vision. He turned to see Naruto being led toward the club exit by an attractive brunet. His vision went red and long tempered blood lust rose to a new high. Someone would die before the end of tonight and his hand slipped into his pocket to finger the small, hidden pocket knife. It was not his personally preferred blade, but he had no qualms with using it.

The nameless brunet was in serious danger, not that Sasuke had any control over himself at that moment. Instead, he prowled forward with uncaring determination to who he shoved aside in search of his prey.

He reached the two just as they neared the exit and Sasuke had Naruto shoved to the side and the interloper pinned to the wall. His eyes were hard--the eyes of a killer. The man must have noticed because he paled visibly. The knife was out in a flash of movement and pressed to the tender flesh of the man's throat with just enough force to bring a trickle of crimson blood to the surface. Just a little more pressure and this zit would disappear. Christ, he was nearly shaking with the effort to keep from following through.

“Naruto is mine, so fuck off before you have a really bad day.” Sasuke’s hand tightened slightly around the knife and exerted just the slightest bit of pressure for emphasis.

“Dude, he’s yours.” Panic was edging into the man’s voice and just the faintest scent of urine in the space between them.

Satisfied the threat was neutralized, he turned to see Naruto having moved away. He left the man limp against the wall and gave chase to his blond. His hand grabbed Naruto’s shoulder and he spun him so that their eyes met.

Glaring with enough intensity that glaciers could melt, Naruto sneered. “Look who decided to show up. I called you incessantly for two weeks. Vent to your apartment. Vhat else do I have to do, Sasuke? Go to your brother? No, I got the hint.” His hand grabbed the one on his shoulder and ripped it away from him. The alcohol pulsed hot in his veins and he was going to explode soon. 

“Idiot. Stop.” Sasuke grabbed Naruto again and shoved him into a corner where he could whisper in the other’s ear without having to scream over the pulsing music. “You’re mine. Don’t think you aren’t. And don’t think you can walk away so easily because I didn’t fall over you for a week or two.”

Sasuke clenched his fist in Naruto’s hair, his eyes swirling with a mixture of jealousy and anger. It was probably the most volatile he’d ever been in his life. His hand was so tight around the knife still clenched in his fist that he was nearly certain his palm was bleeding.

“Hey, you two alright?” A nosy man asked, a worried look on his face.

Sasuke reeled and flashed him a glare. “Fuck off. This isn’t your concern.”

His gaze turned back to where Naruto was glaring just as furiously at him. He wanted him. He wanted Fox. He wanted it all.

Naruto’s resolve was going to break. He needed some kind of release and it wasn’t going to be here. This wasn’t how he wanted to have Sasuke either, he was likely to have his entire shoulder bitten off to look like he was a dummy used in a Jaws movie. Smoothing down the shirt Sasuke wore, he didn’t think this would calm the other man down, but at least it gave him some sort of small resolve. 

“I’ve played games all my life, Sasuke. My life has been filled with blood and despair. I want stability and if you can’t fucking give it to me then I don’t want this!” his voice rose in sound over the music to the point his body was shaking. Some of the club goers were looking at them like a fight would break out and were subtly shifting away. This wasn’t where they needed to have a serious talk. Turning from Sasuke he left the club. 

Sasuke stood frozen for all of two seconds before he quickly followed Naruto from the club and into the cold air. “Naruto.”

Sasuke grabbed Naruto again, this time with a bit more restraint in his movements. “Don’t.”

It hurt because what Naruto wanted, he honestly couldn’t give in the more literal sense. There would always be missions for as long as he was in his prime. He would always be called away. There would also be fallout from those missions. His own quirk of being unable to stay in any apartment for longer than a few months was the most evident.

“I’m not your average, boring person, Naruto. I’m not...normal. I can’t be normal.” Sasuke reached up and tapped his head. “I travel all over on business. I can’t promise I’ll be by your side every day.”

Naruto turned around, speed like no other. His face was livid and his nostrils flared with the intensity. “I’m not asking you to be by my side everyday. Have you forgotten that I travel just as much as you? But you could at least say hi, or let me know you’re not fucking dead.”

He turned back and began walking to his car again. 

“Stop, damnit.” Sasuke slammed a hand into the car door just as Naruto moved to open it. “I’m saying you have to understand. It’s not just the traveling. Fuck, I live in an apartment filled with boxes ready to be moved in a moments notice. When I do my laundry, I put it back in the boxes instead of hanging it in the closet. I replace the silverware and dishes back in boxes after being used. I change apartments every six months at minimum. I’m not normal. And if you don’t want to deal with that. Then I’m going home. Fuck you.”

Sasuke jerked back with a flash and jerked his cell from his pocket to call the driver. His body quivered with hurt, anger, and jealousy. He could seriously kill someone in that very moment and not feel the least bit apologetic about it. If someone was foolish enough to approach him, he likely would injure them at the very least.

Frowning, Naruto could see Sasuke’s reflection in the glass of his truck. If he didn’t do something he was going to lose the man forever. Fighting the nagging feeling he turned back and grabbed the phone from his lover’s hand. He dodged the swing aimed right for his face and twisted it. Naruto turned them and pinned Sasuke’s body to the side of his truck. 

“I know how that is. But, I’m past that paranoid shit. I want to be better, I want to have you with me.” Naruto looked right into Sasuke’s eyes. And he thought about Phoenix. 

“I’ll give you another chance, princeling but only one.”

Sasuke shuddered in the grip. After two weeks away from Naruto, he missed how warm the man was. His heat seeped into him. He thought of the Fox. He thought of Naruto. Naruto was with him now and the Fox wasn’t. It was unlikely he would see the Fox again, if ever. If he did meet the Fox again, he would worry about it then. Naruto wouldn’t understand even if he tried to explain it and it was best hidden away.

He pressed his head against Naruto’s chest and the knife he still clutched dropped with a clatter to the pavement. “Alright. Next time, call Itachi. I might need you and not know how to ask.”

Naruto leaned down and kissed the top of Sasuke’s head. The hair was soft and tickled his lips. “Alright,” he said. Strong, bare arms wrapped around the slightly smaller frame and held him tight. This was who he needed. Not Phoenix, not anyone else. Just Sasuke. If only he could stop thinking of the other assassin. 

Lips pressed to Sasuke's ear and the whisper of breath accompanied the words. "I'm so hard for you right now."

A growl rumbled from Sasuke's throat and without a thought, he shifted their position so that Naruto's back was pressed into the door of the car and he was shoving their denim clad hips together in desperate rolls. Their lips met in a farce of a kiss, more just the pressing of flesh together and the sharing of breath and saliva. Sasuke's hands locked onto Naruto's head and a leg lifted so to bring their groins together more firmly.

Calling it sex was being too simple. It was a rutting of bodies. The air between them was filled with the sound of their grunts as their bodies came together in desperate need.

One of Naruto's hands cupped Sasuke's ass while the other wound it's way into his hair. He didn't even pull away when Sasuke bit down with more force than necessary to his bottom lip. If anything, the taste of blood had them both humping even harder against each other.

Sasuke gave a low gasping keen as his hips jerked and hot cum spilled into his pants with Naruto following him soon after. Neither cared if anyone saw or if they even stopped to watch. The world in that moment revolved around only the two of them.

oOo

Sasuke tossed aside the realty book. There weren’t any good listings. He could always move back into his parent’s home until a better option revealed itself but he didn’t relish that thought. He was due to meet Naruto in a few minutes for lunch and then a matinee show. He could make more decisions later.

The spring air still contained a bit reminiscent of winter, forcing him to wear his light coat. He chuckled as he stepped into the restaurant, finding Naruto already seated at a table. He’d refused the offer for a pick up. He had yet to allow Naruto into his apartment. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust him, but the neatly stacked boxes mocked him yet he was unable to bring himself to unpack. Maybe with the next apartment, though he very much doubted.

“I’m glad you made it back,” said Sasuke as he leaned down to brush a kiss across Naruto’s lips. Naruto had called him last night to confirm their date. It had been up in the air since Naruto had been away on Pentagon business and uncertain if he would return on time.

Naruto licked his lips and savored the taste. “Yeah, work was being difficult. Things weren’t falling into place like I needed them to.” He had an assignment but as usual, the target moved around where they weren’t suppose to and Naruto felt like he was on a wild goose chase. Over the past month or so, he wished he had seen Phoenix somewhere a long the line but that opportunity hadn’t arose. 

“I’m excited we could get together.” Naruto picked up the menu and browsed through it again. For the time he had lived in New York, the small little cafe had been a godsend for him. His cooking skills still hadn’t improved even with a more stable boyfriend. 

“Yes.” Sasuke perused the menu for a moment before setting it aside. “I’m going to be moving soon. I’ll let know you know my new address as soon as I decide on an apartment.”

He hated the thought of moving back with his parents. Having Naruto there was a definite no. Christmas had been bad enough with the muted and struggled conversation. Not even Itachi’s wise cracks had lightened the mood enough to make it a pleasant evening though the woman Itachi had brought had certainly been interesting. If her green hair hadn’t been odd enough, she’d claimed to be the daughter of some alien race’s ambassador to earth. The look on his father’s face had been worth it in so many ways. The struggle of his mother not to stare had been even better.

Maybe he’d look for a place near Naruto. It would make the commuting easier. He didn’t give a fuck if it annoyed Itachi or his father. “You wouldn’t happen to know of any decent apartments?”

Naruto put his menu down, but had been listening. He looked up and ran the pad of his pointer finger along the inside of Sasuke’s wrist. “I know the perfect place.” 

When Sasuke’s eyes perked at the comment, Naruto grinned. “It’s at 876 Mary Weather Court. It has a beautiful forest backyard, and its own security guard.”

Sasuke blinked a few times before the address sunk in. It was Naruto’s address. He was inviting him to move in. Fear, panic, and excitement all rushed into him at the same instance. He wasn’t sure what to think or do. His hand reached for his water and he took a swallow before answering. “You want me to move in with you? You’re sure about this?”

Taking Sasuke’s hand into his own, he nodded. He had thought about Sasuke moving in and at the same time, thought of Phoenix just as much. The charm hadn’t left his person in the past few months. Naruto was scared to wear it as it should, around his neck but that would be dangerous. 

“I’m sure. I want you to be closer to me.”

Sasuke swallowed the lump having formed in his throat. “I’ll arrange for storage of my furniture and movers to get the boxes.”

"On one condition," purred Naruto slyly.

Dark eyes narrowed slightly. "Which is?"

"You have to unpack...completely."

His cheeks pinkened a little. "Deal."

He could easily move in that very day. His home was in a state of ready moving. The only annoyance with living with Naruto would be his weapons. He’d have to have Itachi move them to the Uchiha house...at least until he was ready to tell Naruto, if ever.

“How about next weekend? It will give me time to arrange storage and give you a chance to change your mind,” said Sasuke.

“Whatever you feel is comfortable. I know you’re very personal about your moving.” Naruto waved down a waiter and they ordered their food. 

The rest of the evening was serene and as normal as normal went. Naruto felt just like a civilian. Someone that hadn’t ever taken life or had blood soaking his soul. He guessed that this was how it was suppose to be. Holding hands with your lover, stealing kisses, and thinking they would always be there. Naruto wasn’t sure if he would ever tell Sasuke about his true profession, but he figured it would all work it self out in due time. 

By the following week, Sasuke’s personal things were moved into Naruto’s home. Kushina had welcomed the Uchiha into the ‘family’ with open arms. She had come over for dinner twice and neither Naruto nor Sasuke hadn’t been called away on business. The time together had been wonderful. Their sex life was growing and nothing seemed to be missing, except when Naruto thought of Phoenix. 

And at that moment, the man’s image was burning into his mind. The file he had just received from his contact had him extremely out of sorts. He got into his truck after memorizing his orders and hit the steering wheel hard enough to bruise his knuckles. His next job was to eliminate the man who’s codename was Phoenix. Usually there was information as to the person’s whereabouts but that wasn’t his difficulty now. Once he actually found the man he had to go through with the deed.

oOo

Sasuke stood stiffly before his father after having given his report. Their customary drink sat on the desk separating them. Sasuke didn’t move to take it and neither did his father.

Fugaku Uchiha had let it be known of his dissatisfaction at his son moving in with Naruto. It had caused somewhat of a rift between them, not that they were overly close but now they were less so. Now Sasuke had another reason to widen the rift.

“Father, please, listen to reason. There have been too many hits on government operatives lately. Unless we want to draw attention we don’t want, we need to censor which assignments we accept.” Sasuke braced himself for the hurricane about to hit.

Fugaku slammed a fist down on the table. “If the price is met, we never turn down a request. As my second son, you are the weapon I wield and do as I say. Even if the government became disgruntled, there is no way to connect Phoenix to Uchiha. We’re safe from such scrutiny. The black net is unbreakable and untraceable.”

“As you say.” Sasuke bowed slightly to his father and left the room, the drink untouched. Uchiha might be safe, but Phoenix was not. His jaw clenched and he hoped he lived long enough to enjoy Naruto a little longer.

oOo

Naruto had driven around the town for at least a good hour. The driving helped to calm his nerves. For the past few months he had hoped to have another encounter with Phoenix. The thing was, he didn’t want the next one to be their last. This time, he would have to make sure of it and he didn’t want to do that.

It would be like he was going to kill a part of himself. The whole drive he had held the pendent in his hand like a holy item and knew that he would have to go through with it, or lose his job. Was Phoenix that important that he would lose most of who he was. His mother would be pissed and upset that his values and priorities could lower. Her opinion of Sasuke was high, and she encouraged him to have a ‘normal’ life. Naruto didn’t think his mother could understand that he had deep, warped feelings for his arch nemesis. 

Walking through the house, his thoughts were elsewhere. He was simply at a loss. He heard the garage door close noisily. Sasuke was already home and he would want to eat dinner. But first, he needed a drink.

Sasuke tossed his keys in the dish by the door and watched Naruto pouring himself a drink from the bottle he kept there. There were boxes everywhere but Naruto had been slowly forcing him to unpack. Already his clothes were settled in his half of the bedroom closet. The books still needed sorting but it could wait. Most of his furniture and appliances were in storage so that was a small miracle at least.

“I’m home,” he murmured. “Did something happen? You don’t break out the vodka for just any reason.”

“I’m Russian, vhy do I need a reason?” Naruto looked over his shoulder a bit forlornly, his voice giving away that he had already drank at least half the bottle if his accent had emerged. It also didn’t help that he hadn’t ate a thing all day and there was nothing in his stomach to absorb the alcohol. The deed to assassinate Phoenix was weighing on him more heavily than he would have ever imagined and nothing short of getting the call to terminate the order would relieve him. 

Naruto put the glass he had been using down and just took the bottle with him into the kitchen. He turned the light dimmer on and was glad he had them. Turning on full blown lights would have had him running for a dark corner with their brightness. 

“Naruto?” Sasuke frowned at Naruto. He’d never been like this. Even with their frequent rows, he never let himself appear distressed. In fact, it was usually Naruto calmed Sasuke down when the little quirks he exhibited from time to time emerged. 

There was an understanding between the two. Sasuke didn’t pry into Naruto’s work with the Pentagon and as a show of respect, Naruto didn’t pry into the workings of Uchiha. Not that Sasuke could reveal much concerning the actual running of the company beyond his specialty but the meaning was there. They respected each other.

Today was the first time he’d wanted to break their understanding and really ask what was wrong. It worried him. He could offer an outlet without prying for detail. “Naruto, if you want to talk; I’m here.”

Stopping his rummaging in the kitchen, Naruto stood from his cabinets and sighed. A little of the stress melted from him but not completely. What Sasuke had said was one of the most caring things he had heard in his life. Never before had anyone said that to him, beside his mother. But, that was different.

He turned around and looked at Sasuke. The man was gorgeous and had the same build as Phoenix, same height. He had been able to quench his deadly thirst and desire for the other assassin by immersing himself into having Sasuke move in with him and bring them normalcy. But with his new orders, the cloud of comfort had dissipated.

"I vas given something at work that has made me very upset." Naruto rubbed his face and then drank from his vodka bottle.

“Ah,” Sasuke took the bottle from Naruto’s hand deftly fended off the reaching hands. “You’ve had enough.”

With as gentle a touch as he could manage, he led Naruto to the sofa and sat down and pulled Naruto so he sat between his thighs on the floor. His fingers began slowly pressing into the taunt muscles along the smooth tan neck and downward over the tense shoulders. He felt Naruto stiffen for a hair’s breath before relaxing. If anything, Sasuke’s education had taught him the easiest ways to relax muscles. “Some times we have to do things we don’t like.”

Naruto felt safe and amazingly taken care of. If it had been Phoenix, the man probably would have punch him for whining. But Sasuke was his angel. He laid his head again the flat stomach and nuzzled the material. He wouldn't tear up, he wouldn't. He refused.

"It’s something I really don't vant to do." His face was hidden against his lover's stomach.

Sasuke considered for a moment. He’d never really had to do something he truly hated. Even being ordered to take out the various government operatives wasn’t so bad and he only argued the fact to make his father aware of the danger of focusing too much on the government.

“Do what you feel you need to.” Sasuke leaned down and buried his face in Naruto’s hair. “I’ll take care of you either way.”

Naruto sighed and reveled in the attention. He knew he would have to go through with it, hell or very high water. His hands were well and fully tied.

oOo

Naruto stood on top of a roof. He was here to kill a man. It was time to end their dance. The thought to take a sedative for the emotions ate at him. But he knew that would slow him down and he couldn’t have that--not with his equal. And Phoenix deserved his full abilities and talent. It was the least he could offer him.

With goggles in place he moved out.

oOo

Phoenix was just putting away his silenced pistol when he felt a presence come up behind him. He reacted with instinct rather than actual thought. His elbow reared back but was caught in a deft movement. The interception of his attack didn’t stop him from delivering another blow, this one a kick to the shin and wasn’t dodged though his assailant only released a low grunt at the injury. It was enough to loosen the hold and allow him to roll away from the other.

He recognized the other assassin immediately. His eyes grew wide over his mask and lowered the gun aimed at the chest. “If you’ve come for this man, I”m afraid I have to deny you the pleasure. You can report the kill to your superiors if you wish.”

Phoenix didn’t have enough time to react. He found himself pressed face forward into the wall. He struggled but it only made the grip on him all the tighter. The gun was forced from his hand to land with a soft thud on the carpeting. He could feel the heat rolling from Fox in waves. He was interested in a fuck? It was too dangerous for such things here. There were better places. Something was off.

Arctic Fox whispered from behind, his hold tight, voice sad and forlorn "No, not that man. This one," his hand went to pat Phoenix right over the heart with his two fingers. "You pissed off a lot of people with all those government killings." Fox's body thrummed with electricity and heat. Already he was aroused and really didn't want to do it, but he needed to.

"Would you give me the pleasure of showing me who you are before I kill you?" His gun aimed right at the back of Phoenix's head.

He’d known. Somehow he’d known it would be Fox who finally ended his life. There was no other strong enough or smart enough. He struggled. He wouldn’t accept death so easily but it was futile. The gun pressed all the more firmly against the back of his head. He would die today.

He’d warned his father. He’d told him there would come a day when his assignments would lead to his death. He’d acknowledged the possibility of it being sooner rather than later. He just hadn’t thought it would be this soon.

His throat contracted and thoughts of Naruto swam through his mind. They had plans on Saturday to go see some movie Naruto had been anxious to watch. He’d finally seen his lover perking up after nearly a month of quiet existence. It was a regret. Of his entire life, Naruto was his one regret. He’d known he shouldn’t allow him to get attached and now he was going to leave him without even a goodbye.

The most he could hope for and was sure he would receive was that Fox would make his death quick and honorable. “I knew it would be you.”

Fox could see the slow acceptance melt into Phoenix's body. His gloved hand rubbed reassuring circles on the chest and belly he held tight. It was a surprise his gun hand wasn't shaking.

He leaned closer, licking his lips behind his mask and then kissed the others bare ear. "I still have your pendant. Its in my pocket right now. It never left." 

“I said you could have it. I meant it.” Phoenix’s body quivered lightly at the touch. He was both an assassin and a lover. Their bodies called out to each other. To die at Fox’s hands was a welcome wish. When had disdain and distrust become desire and affection? For their kind, love was a fleeting thing reserved for the bedrooms of their fleeting lovers. That he had Naruto was salt in the wound for he would be leaving Naruto without an explanation.

Phoenix sighed and relaxed against Fox. “You know, if you see my face, you’ll be haunted by it. Do you want the ghost of my face with you for the remainder of your days?”

Fox held the man, gun still raised. If he lowered it, he would have ran and never looked back at the assignment, living his life in paranoid fear that he could never be himself in his own exile. "I would rather see it so I can remember it till I meet you in the afterlife. Do you wish to see mine so you can dream of me in your death?" Fox was offering his identity so freely. Sure that once they saw each other they could rest in peace. Maybe he would take his life and leave this world and be with Phoenix with free souls. Souls untainted by killing or orders to slay.

Phoenix smiled sadly, his hand lifting the mask. Masks didn’t matter any longer. They were a mere formality between the two.

A quick tug revealed his face, still hidden from Fox’s view. He wanted to see him. He wanted to know the face of his killer...and lover. Tears pricked his eyes--moisture he would never allow to fall. The two of them were doomed from the start of their elicit and dangerous flirting. It was only fitting their faces should be revealed in the moment preceding his death.

In ages past, the executioner’s face was obscured so no one would know his identity. Sasuke wanted to know. It was his last wish. It was unlikely he would know the face revealed to him, but his heart would take it to his grave.

Turning slowly, he closed his eyes and lifted a hand to slide the bandanna he wore from his hair and partially obscure his face.

Breathing halted, unable to get air to his lungs, Fox's eyes were wide. He was afraid to blink and then ruin the gift that was being given to him.

He saw pale, creamy skin that would soon have blood splatter and brain matter all over it. He saw the frowning lips and his free hand was still over Phoenix's heart. The pulse was fast but not fluttering, Fox's was.

The bandanna was slow to move so Fox helped it along. The face free of any cover and only the eyes were closed. The black clad, white goggle wearing man couldn’t stop the gasp from leaving his lips, hidden eyes filling with unshed tears. It was then his hand began to shake and Fox's fingers clenched over Sasuke's heart to bunch the material into a fist.

He saw the eyes open and he knew it was his lover and not someone else. Fox was utterly speechless.

"No," he growled. "No. No. No."

Dark swirling depths stared at the familiar mask and a hand lifted to push it from the slack face. Instead of the face of a stranger, he gazed into the equally shocked face of his lover.

It wasn’t a stranger staring into at him with both a mixture of horror and shock. It was Naruto--kind and amusing Naruto. This was the man who put up with his quirks with as much grace and humor as any man could ask for. This wasn’t right. Was he halucinating? Was he already dead and this his personal hell?

“Na-Naruto?” Sasuke stuttered. Shock bled to understanding. He should have known. The signs and hints were evident everywhere, he’d simply chosen to ignore them in favor of ignorance. Then came the laughter. Poetic justice. That was what this was.

Sasuke nearly doubled over in laughter. His head shook back and forth while his hand clenched in the material of Naruto’s fatigues. The fates must either love him, or hate him. He wasn’t sure which but whatever the case, they had definitely taken an interest in him.

Staring at the laughing man, Naruto found his voice. "Sasu..." He started but then a few tears fell. Fox was going to kill the only man in the world who he could find himself loving. He covered his face and cursed in Russian, and should have guessed, should have known. "Sasuke," he called again, the frustration bubbling in his body.

Pulling up the other man, Naruto started to apologize profusely, face hidden away in the chilly neck. "I'm so sorry, so sorry.."

“I should have known,” whispered Sasuke, his eyes staring blindly forward. “All the things. All the hints. I didn’t allow myself to think of you as anything but Naruto.”

Sasuke’s hands lifted and clenched in the material covering Naruto’s back. “Kill me if you need to. I knew it was coming, but had no way of stopping it.”

Naruto shook his head back and forth, holding Sasuke tight. He pulled the face to look at him and kissed his lover whole heartedly. His tongue was possessive and lips wet with fallen tears and saliva. "No," he finally said. "I can't and I won't ever. You're the only one for me and I feel foolish for deceiving you. Foolish for lusting over the wrong you." Naruto kissed Sasuke's nose and then closed wet eyelids.

Sasuke was both relieved and angry. He was angry at himself for desiring someone other than Naruto, even if it was Naruto all along. He was relieved because the truth was revealed and he held his most precious person in his arms. But what now?

Sasuke couldn’t allow Naruto to take the fall for failing to continue with his assignment. It seemed an appropriate time for Phoenix to make his swan song. “I need to die, Naruto.”

He saw the panic come into the blue eyes which had become a mainstay for him. “Do you understand, Naruto? Phoenix needs to die and be reborn.”

Sasuke pushed away and grabbed the gun having fallen to the floor. He prowled to where he’d taken out the body guard and began stripping him of his clothes. He was slightly larger than Sasuke, but he would serve his purpose.

As soon as the body was stripped, Sasuke pulled out a razor sharp blade and sliced the tattooed flesh of the dead man’s arm. He then began to strip his clothes until he was naked and proceeded to dress the body in his discarded clothes.

Glancing at Naruto, he glared in annoyance. “Well help me unless you want to kill the real Phoenix and make it a death in truth."

Naruto bolted into action helping Sasuke lift the man and dress him. There was blood everywhere and he couldn't care less.

They stared down at the man, the clothes were tight but not in an obvious way. Sasuke had strapped his katana to the man’s back and made it look just as if Sasuke were the dead man. "Phoenix is dead now." Blue eyes looked over Sasuke, the clothes hanging off of him slightly. At least the shoes were the same size so the Uchiha could leave without going barefoot.

Naruto took Sasuke's hand and pulled them away. "We need to leave before someone finds the body." He led Sasuke up to the roof where his backpack was. There was a zip line to a nearby garage, and he hooked Sasuke to it, straps going around the man's waist and legs. Before too long they were in a rental van in the adjoining garage building. Naruto changed out of his Fox clothes in the back and stopped slowly as he saw that Sasuke watched him.

“Itachi is going to be pleased. Father, not so much,” commented Sasuke dryly. Itachi had wanted him out of that life for a long time. He’d never wanted him in the life and as soon as he learned what Sasuke had been made into...Sasuke was certain he’d never seen his brother so furious.

His father would simply give him another code name and go about business as usual. The difference now was that Sasuke found himself not wanting to work for Uchiha as their in-house assassin. He didn’t want to give up the life, but he wasn’t about to take orders from his father any longer with no way to refuse. The Uchiha’s Phoenix was dead and Sasuke Uchiha was rising from the ashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually added a pretty good amount to this chapter compared to the previous version of this story.


	7. Loose ends tied up.

The flight home was uneventful and lonely. Both agreed they needed to go home under their own devices. Neither needed suspicions thrown onto them. Naruto needed to fill his report and send it through the normal, secret contacts to insure it reached his superiors. They would be proud of him for completing his mission successfully and the second half of the biggest payload he had ever received would be placed into his account. He would have to take Sasuke out for a marvelous dinner, vacation even. They both deserved it. The more ironic thought was that Naruto and Sasuke would be living a good life on Phoenix's blood money for a long time to come. 

Driving home, he stepped out of his truck and saw only the lonely darkness of his home. When Sasuke was not with him, the place held an empty sort of feel, a feeling it had never had until their lives had become twined together. Sasuke wasn’t there yet and the feel of the emptiness held within him only seemed to grow. Only when the other was safe and inside would the gaping hole of loneliness abate. 

Naruto showered, thoughts still reeling with the events of the past fourty-eight hours. He’d almost lost him and that sobering though nearly brought him to his knees. He’d been strong, leaving Sasuke to make his own way home; but now in the silence of his house with only the sound of water striking tiles did he allow himself to gasp silently as pain nearly doubled him over. He had to keep telling himself that Sasuke was alive and would soon be with him, but even those thoughts did little to ease the pain of what he could have done. His hand shook and he flattened them on the tile, nails curling and scraping at the slick wall.

Tears that would not fall burned at his eyes. God, he’d almost lost him. He’d almost killed him with his own hands. For all the lives he had taken over the years, Sasuke’s was one he knew he’d never be able to live with taking. Sasuke’s blood on his hands would have destroyed him.

~oOo~

Reporting to his father wasn’t an experience he looked forward to. The entire flight home had his stomach in knots about how to deliver the events to his father. The man was going to be livid. There was a chance, ever so slightly that his father might take a gun to him. A dead assassin, even if it was a fake death was worthless to his father. Even if he continued to work for his father, he would be grounded for months while the smoke cleared. The Phoenix was dead.

He couldn’t reveal Naruto’s existence as the Arctic Fox to his father, that much was certain. But his cover was blown as far as he was concerned especially with the ‘death’ of Phoenix. As he made his way through the building to meet his father for his debriefing, he still could not bring himself to feel guilty about what had happened. He had betrayed his family and not even the slightest inkling of regret surfaced.

What surprised him the most was the sight of Itachi waiting outside their father’s door as he rounded the corner like a man walking toward his execution. “Itachi?”

“What the fuck, Sasuke? The underground rumors have been flying with word of your death. Father nearly went apeshit and mother has been crying for hours. If not for the fact that the plane logged your return, I’m certain the fallout would have been worse. Since you’re not dead, what happened?” Itachi’s clever eyes darted over Sasuke, insuring his physical well-being before relaxing and pulling him into his arms. “I was worried.”  
He stood stiffly for several drawn out moments, allowing his brother this small bit of comfort before pulling away. “I’m fine.”

“Sasuke, what happened?”

“Phoenix is dead.” Sasuke rubbed tiredly at his eyes, he hadn’t slept in nearly two days and it was wearing down on him.

“We need to go to Father.”

Sasuke nodded and allowed Itachi to lead him into the study where his father stood immediately upon seeing Sasuke. Arms were immediately wrapped around him in a show of affection he wasn’t used to coming from his father. Obviously word of his death had not been taken well in the Uchiha household.

“Son, what happened? The rumors have been flying about your death.” Fugaku’s hands reached for a snifter of whiskey, offering drinks to both Sasuke and Itachi.

Itachi accepted, but Sasuke refused. He was too emotionally and physically exhausted to risk drinking. “Phoenix is dead.”

“So you say.” Fugaku settled behind his desk and waited for Sasuke to continue.

“Arctic Fox was sent for me...and he found me. We’ve developed a sort of...friendship over the last few months. He helped me fake my death for his backers.”

“Why would he do that for you?” asked Itachi.

Sasuke shrugged, knowing exactly why he’d spared him. “Maybe for the payout. It kills me to lose my katana.”

“Well, we’ll just have to change your code name. You’ll need to use a different set of weapons to keep from being suspected of still being alive. The katana was your trademark.” Fugaku tapped his chin. “Daggers would be easy to use and you’re quite proficient with throwing.”

“I’m finished, Father.”

Fugaku stopped his tapping and narrowed his gaze on Sasuke. “Say again?”

“I’m finished. I don’t want to be an assassin for Uchiha any longer. The clients you’ve been catering to have been too dangerous. If I’m caught by another assassin...” Sasuke glanced at Itachi for support. “I’ll be dead in actuality.”

“You can’t leave Uchiha,” stated Fugaku firmly.

Sasuke shook his head. “I will leave. I can’t risk my life any longer for the type of hits your clients have given me.”

“Killing is in your blood. You can’t just give it up cold turkey.”

Sasuke smirked slightly at his father. “Who said anything about giving it up?”

Itachi’s lips twitched and he turned his head to hide the smile forming. “You sound quite sure of yourself, Sasuke.”

“I am. I’m going to start a new life with Naruto. I don’t want to be dragged down with this company and I’m sure as hell not going to take him with me. You’re skating on thin ice, Father. The government was able to find me, eventually they will trace the kills back to this company if you aren’t careful.” Sasuke turned to Itachi. “Sorry for not staying.”

“By all means, go. You won’t see me stopping you. I do wish you would stop with the assassinations.” Itachi accepted his brother’s hand with a smile. “But I know you won’t.”

“Don’t think you can leave us so easily,” fumed Fugaku.

“I can and will.” Sasuke turned and walked from the house.

He tossed his cell on one of the passing tables, not wanting his father to be able to trace him or call. He was finished with Uchiha as far as he was concerned and if they continued on the dangerous path, they would be as well.

He took his small sports car and pulled it from the garage. He wanted to get to Naruto as soon as he could. There hadn’t been much time to talk between the set up and escaping towards home.

He arrived to find Naruto seated on the porch of his house as if waiting for him. “Hey.”

Naruto had been on the porch for about an hour. He hiccuped lightly, the bottle of vodka being put away after he realized how foolish he’d been to drown in the booze so early. He looked up at his lover with remorse and a new awakening. There were no words, only Naruto standing from the porch swing and then moving to greet his lover, his everything. A tan hand grabbed Sasuke’s wrist and brought him inside. Their home, not just Naruto’s. 

“I told you, my hands are bloody. Sasuke, I’m so sorry,” Naruto whispered as soon as the door was closed. The thoughts of Sasuke being the one he had to kill, the irony struck him hard. He couldn’t breathe, chest filled with pain. 

“My hands are just as bloody. Don’t be sorry.” Sasuke wrapped arms around the bringer of his death. “I’m just glad you didn’t kill me.”

Now that he’d escaped the blade, he found himself all the more unwilling to submit to death. “What are we going to do now?”

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s shoulders. He breathed in the scent of soap and shampoo. Sighing, he cupped the sides of the man’s cheeks and looked into dark eyes. “Let’s go on vacation.” 

“Vacation?” Sasuke pulled back to stare at Naruto. “I barely escape death at your hands and you want to go on vacation?”

“I need to be alone with you. Please, let’s go away.”

Sasuke began chuckling, laying his head against Naruto’s chest until the laughter finally died. “Why not? Where would you like to go on vacation? The Bahamas? The Swiss Alps?”

“Well, it’s your death money. So, you pick?” Naruto laughed, pulling them into the den and onto his lush couch. “We could go anywhere you want. No business, no death or anything.” 

“That’s good because I’m out of a job as of tonight.” Sasuke took a seat in Naruto’s lap, his legs straddling his hips. “I’ve never been on a vacation. I think the beach is in order. I’ll let you decide where we go since you’re paying.”

“How about I surprise you? It will be my way of courting my princeling.” Naruto pushed some loose strands of hair back behind a pale ear. “And you could be my house wife since you’re out of a job and I’ll be earning money. I’d love coming home to you naked with only a kitchen apron on.” 

Sasuke arched a brow and buried his hands in Naruto’s hair before clenching painfully. “I’m not a housewife, but we can negotiate on the apron.”

Sasuke kissed the upturned lips, finally savoring the fact he was alive to do so. He felt like he was finally breathing for the first time in a lifetime. “Naruto, thank you for not being an idiot and killing me. You won’t get another chance.”

Naruto had winced loudly at the hair tug but then savored the kisses. He was going to comment about how he wouldn’t settle for anything less than the apron but realized his jokes were just covering his fear that Sasuke could have been dead at that very moment. 

He looked away, his Adam’s apple bobbing with a gulp. “You’re everything to me now,” Naruto admitted freely. Blue eyes looked back. “I was so scared that it was you. Had I not been selfish and wanted to know what Phoenix looked like I would have just shot you.” A tear rolled down his cheek unknowingly. 

Sasuke nuzzled his face against Naruto’s cheek. “I was ready to die then. With the lives we lead, we understand it better than most. I’m not ready any more. There is too much of myself involved but I do have one question for you.”

He leaned back, grinding down his hips enough for Naruto to feel the pressure. “Who do you prefer? Sasuke or Phoenix?”

Naruto gulped loudly. The question was volatile, fiery, and made his stomach clench. His cock answered back to the attention like a wild inferno now beginning to pick up speed. Fast and burning. “I, ugh,” he started, hands locking onto Sasuke’s tight hips. Was this a trick question? “I don’t know how to answer that. I could ask you the same, Naruto or Fox?” 

Sasuke purred slightly in Naruto’s ear. “I suppose it depends on if you’re planning to fuck me or if you’re planning to really fuck me.”

He enjoyed the way the body beneath him shivered and hands clenched painfully onto his hips with a firm enough grip to probably bruise the tender skin beneath his slacks. He moaned faintly into Naruto’s ear, his breath panting in and out. He really did like both aspects of Naruto.

Fox catered to his more masochistic side, forcing him into submission while Naruto allowed him to control their encounters. To choose between the two would be difficult because both were Naruto. He would just let Naruto sweat over his own answer for a while.

Naruto understood now. He could be both, he could please Sasuke in both himself and as Fox. Neither needed to choose. The previous fear and apprehension melted off of Naruto like snow in a fire. A dark and devious smile slowly grew as strong hands kneaded Sasuke’s hips like dough. 

With a rough shove, he looked down at the fully clad man and rubbed his boxer covered erection. “You have ten minutes to get up to my bed.” His voice was smooth, deep and eyes icy. “Naked, eyes locked on that soft bed spread waiting for me. If you don’t do what I say...let’s not forget that punishments would be in order.” 

When the blank look stayed, Naruto looked at the old family heirloom coo-coo clock on the wall that ticked on. His sadistic grin grew. “Nine minutes, little bird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know, but I'm not adjusting where we originally had the chapter breaks. Also, thank you to all who are bearing with me about getting these chapters edited. It's a long process. I did a heavy bit of editing with this chp. I completely changed the scene in the bathroom at the beginning and put more emphasis on Naruto's emotions concerning him nearly killing Sasuke. Smut in the next ch.


	8. Starting over

Sasuke was tempted to balk at the order, but decided against it. Apparently tonight he was sleeping with Fox instead of Naruto. It promised very delightful pleasure and pain--something he desperately needed to affirm his existence after facing his own death.

He carefully eased himself from the floor, his natural tendency to fight back flaring dangerously. Eyes slid to the clock where the minutes remaining were ticking away before he tamped down his instinct and allowed himself to follow the instructions given to him. The hall leading towards the bedroom seemed particularly long. He opened the door while proceeding to shed his clothes and toss them into the hamper placed inconspicuously in a corner of the room.

Once naked, he turned back the sheets so not to get any body fluids on the spread and climbed onto the bed. He possessed an instinctual sense of time and knew Naruto possessed the same. He wouldn’t enter the room until at least the remaining time allotted had passed. Sasuke didn’t need a clock to tell him when his time was up and his body tensed up while sitting on his knees upon the white bedding.

~*~

Naruto had loved seeing Sasuke’s composure. He had expected perhaps a punch to the face from the Uchiha for the sharp shove off the couch, but this was different. It was what both he and Sasuke wanted to know. What would it be like to have Fox fuck Phoenix with the full disclosure of their identities out in the open between them? They would find out.

Standing from the couch, the grin didn’t leave his face. He went into his study and donned his white snow goggles. Grabbed black rope, a knife for safety and of course pain, a piece of silky material, clothes pins and put them all into his black leather satchel he used on missions.

He made his way into the kitchen, whistling. They weren’t on missions, and he didn’t care if his sounds were heard upstairs, if his little bird heard his rattles. Filling a small pottery bowl with ice cubes and grabbing two bottles of water, his body shook with the knowledge of all the things he would do to Sasuke. It wasn't like sex with a civilian. He and his little bird were equals and their sex life showcased that fact.

He walked up the stairs slowly, whistle never changing from its upbeat tune. His eyes glanced over the image in front of him and went to his dresser. The satchel and bowl were put on the wooden desk and through his lenses, he saw Sasuke’s body as bright as moonlight ready for him.

“What an obedient little bird,” Naruto purred, rummaging through his bag for the clips. 

Despite having heard and expected Naruto’s entrance, Sasuke’s heart began to pound heavily in his chest. It wasn’t fear. Fear was something he’d long since lost the ability to feel. This was anticipation.  
Seeing Fox walk into the room wearing his trademark goggles sent shock reeling through him. It was like seeing a ghost. His body tensed up and his fingers clenched in the sheets. From the pure power rolling off the Fox, every instinct screamed at him to find a weapon and use it to defend himself. His instincts railed against his needs, barely leaving him any since of stability in his mind. The only thing he could focus on was his trust in Naruto and his hope that it was not misplaced.

He didn’t move. His surprise didn’t show on his face, only his eyes. He would be obedient...for now. 

Fox went forward to the bed, standing at the foot of it. He lifted a hand- they were bigger than Sasuke’s- and made his point finger wiggle to come closer. Blue eyes watched as his little bird was reluctant to move but did it anyway. “Good bird,” he purred, but it was all for show. He grabbed Sasuke’s hair on the side and growled into the ear he brought to his lips. “But, not fast enough. Now you close your eyes.” 

From the back of his boxers he took the soft cloth that was hanging there and swiftly hooked the blindfold around Sasuke’s head and tied it tight. 

Sasuke jerked at the cloth blinding him. He didn’t like it. His jaw clenched and he futilely jerked his head in Fox’s grip, a faint rumbling of a growl coming from his throat. He felt Fox’s hand tighten even more in his hair, pulling it to the point of pain. He could feel the heat of the other’s breath ghosting over the shell of his ear and shivered. He opened his mouth to curse only to have two fingers insert themselves, nearly making him gag. He couldn’t see or speak, only feel and hear. It was an equally distressing and stimulating sensation. His body enjoyed the rough treatment, growing more and more excited with each passing moment while the urge to struggle increased in tandem.

“The more you fight me, the more senses you lose. Soon with the way you’re going, you’ll be a quivering mass on the bed for me to do with as I please.” Naruto swatted Sasuke’s ass, the skin getting nice and red with only one pop. “I kind of like the thought of that,” he admitted, fingers rubbing along the back of Sasuke’s tongue with his fingers, testing the gag reflex ever so slightly and reveling at the jerks from the other in an attempt to move away.

“I know you like to bite, little precious bird. But, if you think about biting my fingers like this, we’re done. End of story.” Naruto held his hand tight in the locks of hair before releasing the strands and dipping his hand lower to fondle the sacks of flesh underneath Sasuke’s semi-erect penis. He played with them, rolling the orbs through his fingers, tugging and tormenting the sensitive flesh.

Sasuke hissed out a mixture of a groan and growl as his balls were tugged on almost painfully. His Fox knew he was particularly sensitive there and would abuse the knowledge. He couldn’t think with the sensory overload.

With his eyes blinded, his other senses--already painfully sharp from years of training--became even more sensitive. The slightest brush of fingers felt all the more teasing; the way his throat closed around the fingers pressing hard on the back of his tongue more tormenting.

Submission wasn’t his strong suit, but Fox forced it from him, bringing him down nearly kicking and screaming. And, it aroused him all the more.

Fox removed his fingers from Sasuke's mouth as his other hand released the balls he'd previously tormented. He reached behind him and pulled the clips from the elastic of his boxers with a vicious grin. Holding the clothes pin, he grinned at the soft, silent sigh of comfort flash over his little bird’s face. The look quickly left as Fox clasped a clip onto Sasuke’s scrotum. Another, and another and a fourth. He petted the tight clothespins that made the skin flat and testicles look deliciously in pain. Leaning down, Fox licked the balls, letting his saliva trickle down the skin. He pumped the neglected cock, purring. And then he gently smacked Sasuke’s balls.

Pain shot up his balls and through his cock. Where flesh should have deflated at the touch, his shaft only seemed to grow harder. Sasuke whimpered faintly at the mixture of pain and pleasure becoming intertwined in his sightless world.

His muscles began jumping under the strain of remaining still. He could feel the heat of breath on his cock and balls. The pain of having his balls treated in such a manner was only heightened by his blindness. Whatever his Fox had in store for him was pushing the edge of his senses as well as the line between pleasure and pain.

Fox leaned up from the bed and unclasped two more clips from his boxers. With his fingers, Fox pulled the skin from Sasuke’s chest and then gently let the close pin adjust to Sasuke’s nipple. These were special clips just for nipples. He could tighten and loosen to his content, or his little’s birds discomfort. Goggle covered eyes could see how just these seven items were making the Uchiha squirm and whimper on the bed. Fox grinned wide and decided he needed to turn his game up. 

“Tell me little bird, are you regretting this?” He whispered into Sasuke’s ear, “Wanting to experience what it would be like with me.” The me being ‘Fox’ and not Naruto himself. It was miraculous how different the two could be. One caring and loving, while the other could be brutal and icy. But, both were interchangeable with the varying traits. Both were the same man, but not. And he felt the line between the two blur ever so slightly in his mind.

“It would take more than a little pain to make me regret,” he answered honestly before Naruto flicked the nipple clamps, forcing his voice to leave him at the painful pleasure.

Biting his lip until the coppery taste of blood danced across his taste buds, Sasuke fought back the urge to scream as the small flicking of clamps became all out twisting. He could feel the delight coming from Fox at the pain he inflicted, exciting him all the more.

Pain brought whimpers to his lips while the occasional burst of pleasure kept him at full arousal. He liked this domineering facet of Naruto--his Fox. He was the only man in the world who he would allow to master his body and soul. In a sense, it was a dual ownership. Fox knew very well he could push Sasuke farther than the normal man because of his life time of training. Sasuke knew he would let him.  
His body arched high off the bed as the hands left him bereft of any touch save those of the previously applied clamps. He couldn’t feel Naruto on the bed any longer. His senses were heightened, but he could no longer hear him.

He quaked on the sheets, trying futilely to locate his presence. His head turned back and forth on the sheets, desperate to not be left alone like this. His Fox wouldn’t do that to him.

Fox watched on, playing with Sasuke’s flesh. It was enthralling him to see if he could make his little bird sing. Under the goggles his eyes were wide and taking in everything. It only made things dark through the lenses but still his scene was nearly crystal clear. 

Reaching out a hand, Fox’s fingertips touched a pale cheek. Instantly, the face nuzzled and shivered in his firm palm. He could see already that just Sasuke falling into his control. He moved his hand gently over the blindfold, feeling closed eyes underneath the fabric. Sasuke’s face was still, only feeling and breathing in and out of his mouth as the hand touched him. 

Bringing his other hand he pulled on two of the scrotum clips. Sasuke screamed. His voice felt raw under the use. He was allowed to be like this, to release this build up of feeling.

As the the touch eased, his scream died to a small whimper. He was willing to do anything to stop the abuse to his flesh. And yet, he longed for it all the more.

Fox rubbed at the tight testicles with his palm. Every time he would get closer to the clips he saw Sasuke’s body jerk and shake. To think his little bird had been cocky in the beginning. Now, he was a quivering mess of flesh! Deep down, Naruto was enjoying this nearly as much as Fox was. 

Sasuke could take a lot of pain. This was no where near his pain threshold. But it wasn't the pain, but the submission he shied from. It was the submission he wanted to stop before he completely lost himself in something he wasn't sure he was prepared for. He needed some semblance of control before his instincts took hold and ruined this. There were no safe words discussed and so he put as much emphasis in his word. "Stop."

The word caused everything to freeze. Fox's eyes darted over Sasuke. He could take more, he knew it. But something seemed to hold him back from truly giving in. They would work on that in the future. For now, though, he was willing to give in.

“Sit up, little bird.” Fox went to his bag and brought it closer to the bed. “I’m going to give you a choice. Now, you lost your eyes before. I’m willing to give them back, at the price of yours hands. You have that, or you keep the blindfold on. Now choose.” 

Sasuke stiffened visibly. Giving up his eyesight was one thing. He could easily defend himself blind and instinct balked at even considering allowing himself to be bound. He would be completely at Fox’s mercy.  
He knew the answer Fox wanted and some part of him wanted that too. He wanted to show he trusted him with his life and what they were doing needed to change for him to allow himself to continue. His breath stuttered out in a slow ragged whoosh.

“Take off the blindfold.”

Fox grinned and ran his hands down Sasuke’s strong arms. Then began work on tying them behind his back. The rope was smooth, but not slick and he moved fast. In less than five minutes, Sasuke’s arms were bound, forearm over forearm. 

With one hand, Fox slid the blindfold up and off of Sasuke’s head. He saw the eyes flutter open and he kissed beside Sasuke’s chin. “That’s it, you can see now. But, your hands are mine.” 

Sasuke blinked his eyes a few times to clear them. He tested the bonds holding his arms immobile. The rope was secure, forcing him to tamp down the panic rushing through him. He wasn't completely helpless, but it did put a damper on his options, should he truly need to escape. Another deep breath was puffed out.

He opened his mouth to offer a scathing retort, it being the only outlet to ease the instinct to fight back. Naruto’s fingers reached him but this time only brushed over his lips to keep him from speaking.  
Swallowing the huge lump having formed in his throat, he lowered his eyes and nodded his understanding.

Fox kissed Sasuke’s temple and got the bowl from the counter, careful to not let Sasuke see what was in it. He placed it on the bedside table and then went back to his bird. He lifted his hand to the erect cock that never seemed to soften and stroked as if Naruto was in charge. Swirling a thumb around the bulb and making it slick, he could see how Sasuke’s body changed in demeanor. He couldn’t wait to make the body squirm again. 

Sasuke relaxed almost immediately despite the bonds and clamps. He moaned low in his throat and thrust his hips into the teasing touch. It was a cool spring washing over him after his body had been under Fox’s hands.

“Naruto--” he breathed out, closing his eyes and practically purring beneath the touch.

Fox grinned, this was exactly what he wanted. Still pumping, he reached behind towards the bowl and squirted some lube onto the slightly melted ice cubes. He grabbed the biggest one and watched through his goggles as he pressed the cube past Sasuke’s slightly spread cheeks and halfway into his anus. 

Eyes snapped open upon feeling the frozen cube being partially inserted into him. His body immediately tightened, trying to push the cold from him but kept from doing so by Naruto’s hand.  
He looked at him and saw only Fox. A ruse? He’d allowed himself to fall into a sense of false security and now he was shivering.  
His body quaked beneath the onslaught of cold. It was inside him. He whined a little, plaintively looking at Naruto. “Please--”

“Please what?” Fox grinned and shoved the cube in. Water already melting and running out of Sasuke’s hot ass. He took two more cubes and shoved them inside to join the first one. Pumping the still erect shaft, Fox’s fingers joined the party. He loved the cold, got off on it too. 

Sasuke groaned, feeling more ice finding its way into him. His insides were cold, but he was burning up; add in Fox’s fingers and he was filled with a contrast of sensations. Warm warred with cold.  
He could feel himself becoming harder under the continued assault. It reminded him of that day in the snow. He bit his lips to keep from screaming out for something he wasn’t sure how to ask for. He couldn’t come until he felt like that again--the liberating feeling of being so close to death. “Like before...please.”

Losing the boxers, Fox dipped his hand in the icy cold watery lube in the bowl. He coated himself liberally and pushed Sasuke down on the bed. Hard enough for the bound body to bounce, and he grabbed the hips to lift into the air. He could see Sasuke’s face pressed into the bed sheets, squirming at the fact he couldn’t use his arms. Glancing down, Fox saw his cock was pulsing and dripping onto the back of the mans thighs. 

He didn’t waste time and got onto the bed and behind the ass presented to him. Grabbing the handy rope work he had done, Fox pulled Sasuke’s upper body up and leaned it against the headboard of the bed. There were pillows so it wouldn’t hurt his little bird’s chest, but he didn’t wait or give any extra pleasantries; just drove his hard dick into the chilly and slick ass. 

Fox grunted and started a rhythm, balls slapping away. He held the ropes tight in his hand, Sasuke’s back against his chest. But, he wanted his bird to sing again, and sing he would. 

A grunt escaped Sasuke with each inward thrust inside. The brutality of the assault forcing submission from him. He lacked use of his arms, which removed key elements of his balance--especially with Fox forcing him in an upright position.

Unlike himself, Phoenix and Sasuke were too similar to make a marked difference in how he acted when playing either role. But Naruto--he was different. Fox was different. Both catered to different desires Sasuke held inside.

Shivering as he felt the heat beginning to pool in his loins, he cried out as he was pushed closer and closer to the edge. He wasn’t ready. It was coming too fast. Fox was driving him towards it.

Pounding faster, Fox stared to sweat along his brow. The chill inside Sasuke’s ass made him want to cum but he held back only slightly. “Oh fuck,” he muttered, losing his will to hold the load in his balls. Grunting, he reached forward with his other hand and wrapped his fingers around Sasuke’s throat.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it, little bird.” The fingers grew tighter and he could see the side of Sasuke’s face turn from flushed to dark red. He let up only slightly and let Sasuke take a huge gulp of air. His hips never stopped and on the next row he would cum. He grabbed tight, not hurting but only cutting off the air, he came hard and loud. “AHhh, yes yes!” Fox held the ropes tight to him, nuzzling the back of Sasuke’s head with the side of his goggles, the jets of cum pumping in the tight ass. 

Spots danced before his eyes as his body was deprived of oxygen. He’d felt Fox come, yet his fingers still pressed into his windpipe, refusing oxygen yet making his body grow even harder and his sac draw up painfully. A garbled sound was all he could release, need and fulfillment mixing together in a heady feeling. He couldn’t breath. His vision grew dark and the sensations in his cock intensified. It was like when he was blinded and his remaining senses were enhanced, only this time it was his oxygen taken away.

His eyes widened as far as they could, and a strained sound escaped him as he became light headed. He was dying. Without breath he would die, and the thought sent him over the edge.

Cum poured from him in hard pumps, his muscles straining. It seemed never ending, continuing to pump from him when he would have thought his body unable to expel any more.

And with the cum, came the oxygen pouring into his lungs. His chest heaved, the small time without had caused his body to almost forget out to breathe. It made him wonder just how much of the spots dancing before his eyes was a result of his orgasm, and how much was from the oxygen deprivation.

His eyes drifted over his shoulder to stare at Fox only to see Naruto staring back at him. He whimpered a little, needing Naruto with him.

Naruto had pulled his goggles off and put them to the side table. He gently laid Sasuke along the pillows and then undid the ropes. “You did so good baby,” he purred, proud of his lover. They led dangerous lives, and the sex was equally as dangerous.

With each mark from the ropes, Naruto gave the marred skin kisses. Once the rope was gone, he softly and slowly pulled Sasuke’s arms to lay next to him. He lifted Sasuke’s body up and then laid down with him along the wet blankets. He pet along the dark hair and kissed up and down the marks on Sasuke’s neck as well. His hands were careful as they removed the makeshift clamps from bruised skin, devouring the sounds released in deep-fulfilling kisses.

Sasuke lavished under Naruto’s attention. If he was a cat, he would have likely been purring. Each gentle brush of fingers and kiss on his body sent him even deeper into a euphoric state having nothing to do with the asphyxiation. 

His arms ached after being tied for so long and his throat felt hoarse. Reaching up and ignoring the ache in his arms, he buried his fingers into sweat damp golden locks. “You’re a dangerous man to love, my Fox.”

Naruto almost purred, his arms tight around his lover. He didn’t feel bad for the treatment, but knew they both enjoyed it. “You’re just as dangerous, princeling.” The pet name made him smile, and he laid down on the bed. Sasuke was laying on top of him and he rubbed the loose muscles along the man’s back. 

“I’m very dangerous,” purred Sasuke.as he nuzzled his face into Naruto’s shoulder. “Especially if you even think about looking at someone else.”

Sasuke lifted his head despite the screaming in his muscles to remain contented and stroked. “You’re mine. All mine.”

He liked the equal look of possessiveness in Naruto’s gaze and knew he felt the same. Leaning down, he nipped at the scar he’d caused on their first night together. He would have to convince Naruto to let him bit him again. There was nothing more addicting than the taste of blood in your mouth at the point of orgasm, or so he thought until he’d tasted sex with the Fox personality. Asphyxiation was pretty damn addicting too.

“OH, no you don’t,” Naruto wiggled his shoulder out of Sasuke’s way. He chuckled and shifted for him to be on top. “I’m not having you take a chunk out this time.” He wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s middle and hefted the man over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “Come princeling, we svim.” 

“Hey!” Sasuke struggled to no avail, finally relaxing and laying across the broad shoulder limply. “You better not be going to do something stupid with me while we swim.”

He heard Naruto chuckle and sighed. Naruto was always full of surprises. He half expected the other to toss him unceremoniously in the pool. He wasn’t expecting the gentle way Naruto walked into the warm water, gently lowering Sasuke to his feet.

The feel of the water supporting his muscles had him relaxing in Naruto’s grip. When strong hands began to rub the abused and strained areas, Sasuke moaned and fell limp against him. Naruto really did have a spectacular way about handling his body. “Keep doing that.”

“Anything for my princeling.” Naruto held the body tight to him and massaged the muscles deeply. He knew the stress and abuse they both put onto their bodies was brutal and intense. The soothing water in his pool would do them some good. It was an oval shaped pool with multicolored lights under the surface. It made their bodies glow in the night time and steam came off the surface of the water like a hot cup of coffee. 

“Anything?” Sasuke’s nose nuzzled into Naruto while rubbing against the other much like a cat.

He chuckled at the purr coming from Naruto’s chest. His Fox even purred like one. “I want to disappear for a few weeks before my father tracks me down to go back to Uchiha. Itachi will hold him off for a while. I just want to rest and not worry. I want to be where he can’t find me...with you. But warm.”

Sasuke hated being cold. He didn’t mind snow, but he hated being cold. If he got cold, he would make Naruto warm him up.

“Let’s go to the Mediterranean, or Australia. I hear both have beautiful beaches. I’d love to go snorkeling with you. See lots of fish and turtles.” Naruto dunked under the water and came back up to float on his back. 

“You’ll need to have lots of sun lotion so you don’t come back as burned as my mother’s bacon.” He chuckled and missed the small splash sent his way. 

Sasuke snorted but couldn’t argue. His skin while not ghostly pale, was quick to burn. Even if he tried to tan, it never kept. He simply wasn’t meant to possess a tan.  
“I’m not an idiot. I know how to take care of myself.” Sasuke bit sharply at Naruto’s ear before pushing away so that his back pressed into the stone wall.

His head leaned against the edge of the pool. “I’ve never been to the beach for the sake of going to the beach. Living in Russia, did you ever get to go to the beach as a child?”

Naruto floated closer to Sasuke, his naked body bobbing on the surface. He looked up from the water and smiled. “Some of my training was to go swimming and the goal was to not get hypothermia. But when ve traveled at times, and it was near a beach I would sneak down at night. Mother let me, but the others wouldn’t have if they knew.” 

He sunk and then popped up in front of Sasuke’s form on the stone rocks. Naruto put his arms on either side of his lover’s head and kissed the top of his forehead. 

“How different our childhoods were, yet we both ended up killing poor bastards for a living.” Sasuke smiled at Naruto. “Itachi didn’t know what I was being trained to do. He had his own training to be father’s heir and that took most of his time. When he found out...I really thought he would leave the company, but he knew I couldn’t. I was still underage when I made my first kill. He stayed to make sure nothing happened to me. I couldn't leave then. I didn't know I could leave. I was the reason Itachi stayed.”

Sasuke’s smile dropped from his lips. “I think father is dealing under the table. Itachi would never have allowed him to accept some of those hit requests. It doesn’t matter anymore. I’m finished with Uchiha. I might be willing to risk my life, but I refuse to allow my life to be purposely placed in the cross fire of a pissing contest between the military and Uchiha backers.”

Naruto had backed up slightly. He took in all the anger and emotion his lover had and kept an open ear. His mother didn’t raise a fool, and although their backgrounds were as dangerous as they came, he could still listen to Sasuke when he needed it. He lifted a hand and smoothed the wet hair along Sasuke’s head and massaged the stiff shoulders. 

“You don’t have to worry about that anymore. I’ll find a way to help you.” Naruto winked.

“You mean playing your housewife? I’ll pass. The apron is still in the air. But you’ll have to sweet talk me to have that happen.” Sasuke pushed away from the wall and sided up behind Naruto. “Or maybe you can wear the apron? You do have a spectacular ass. The apron would highlight it amazingly.”

Naruto chuckled. “You vish,” he said. The tan ass moved back and forth in the water to tease. It felt nice to have his lover behind him. A foreign trill of heat went through his gut and he silently gulped. Forever he had to switch roles being Naruto, Arctic Fox, different nationalities and languages. All of their coupling had been him on ‘top’, but he wondered what it would be like for Sasuke to be there instead.

“I don’t know, you seem to be swaying your hips quite nicely.” Sasuke lowered a hand to palm a globe of the flesh. “If I’d known Russians were so well built, I would have been searching there for entertainment.”  
Sasuke’s unoccupied hand slid around a tan hip to cup the semi-hard length. “You’re certainly built to please. Makes me want to sink my teeth into you.”

The blond head tilted back and leaned happily on Sasuke’s shoulder. “I’m built to please you,” Naruto’s cock jerked in the man’s hold and lengthened to poke out between two of the Uchiha’s fingers. His hips moved back and forth, sloshing the water around them. 

“Should I call you a vampire instead of an assassin?” Naruto said, letting out a soft grunt. 

Sasuke snickered against Naruto’s nape. He knew very well his kink for biting wasn’t something everyone was into. Even Naruto only allowed it every once in a while. When he was really excited, it was hard for him not to bite at something--a pillow, a sheet, a shoulder, or chest.

With Naruto, he wasn’t worried about the act overly bothering him. “Hmm, maybe. Though I will always have assassin blood running through me.”

Sasuke’s hand tightened firmly around the shaft in his hand, giving it a quick stroke. “Tell me what you want, Naruto.”

Naruto sucked in a breath. He loved those hands, so skilled and deadly. One movement and they could kill each other with in the blink of an eye. Licking his lips and thinking about what Sasuke had asked, the blond grinned. “I want you to take control this time.” 

Blue eyes were crystal clear over his shoulder. Naruto remembered when Sasuke was Pheonix and their power struggles were so heated and deadly. Underneath the surface of the pool, he was hard as a rock wanting the hand around him to jerk him off. 

“So quick to give up control, are we?” Sasuke licked a path to Naruto’s ear, tasting the water on his skin.

His fingers tightened on the shaft and over the head to rub roughly at the tender head. Having Naruto at his mercy was a heady experience. He liked knowing his touches made the other tremble with lust.  
A thought occurred to him. It caused a frown to form on his face and his hand to clench almost painfully around Naruto’s shaft. Naruto was his.

“You will no longer accept missions requiring you to fuck someone else. This is mine now. No one else can touch it.” Sasuke bit down on Naruto’s shoulder, not hard enough to break the skin but simply to allow his order to be fully understood.

Naruto yelped at the rough treatment, but it made his insides burn. The pain and words mixed lethally to have his gut turn to a boil. They were like animals and he knew Sasuke wanted to mark him as his. He moved his head to the side in small submission, the role given up almost as easily as flicking a light switch on and off. 

“Alright,” he answered, gulping. 

“Good. Because if I ever catch a hint of another on you, I’ll kill them.” Sasuke lapped at the reddened skin. “We both know you wouldn’t need to sleep with a mark in order to take them out and I very much doubt you'll ever accept a job without knowing everything there is to know about your target.”

Satisfied, Sasuke nuzzled his face in the warm, wet skin of Naruto’s neck. He found he liked Naruto like this. There were so many sides to Naruto, he was sure he would never get bored. There was the aggressive and dominating Fox, the gentle but passionate Naruto, and this new revelation--a submissive Naruto. So many ways to take and give pleasure, he was almost like a child in a candy store.  
Sasuke turned Naruto as quickly as the water would allow and pressed him into the side of the pool. Instantly his lips were covering Naruto’s, his tongue forcing its way into his mouth. He was determined to dominate every part of him he could.

His hips pressed forward so their erections pressed against each other, slick from the water. He wanted to taste Naruto. He wanted to devour him. “Pull up on to the edge. Let me see you.”

Silent, Naruto obeyed. He put palms onto the edge of the tiled pool and hefted his weight up and out of the water. The liquid fell behind him and he shivered as the heat left his body in the night air. He loved it.   
The authoritative voice and bossy attitude had him wanton. Naruto could please on top, and he could please on bottom. The ultimate switch.

Naruto’s hands were by his sides and he loved how Sasuke’s eyes were practically eating him alive. He smiled in a happy way and licked his lips. “Like what you see?” The long, red length laid along his thigh hard and pulsed. With a gentle hand he lifted his heavy sac from the concrete walkway- although smooth it gave him an excuse to let Sasuke see him play with his balls. 

“A person would have to be blind not to like what I’m seeing.” Sasuke’s hand lifted and smoothed along the hair dusted thighs to where Naruto was massaging himself. “Let me.”  
He pulled Naruto’s hand away, replacing it with his own and weighing the skin covered orbs. He could see pearls of pre-cum beading on the tip of the thickness laying delectably against the thigh. His head lowered and his tongue flicked out to capture the beads and roll the bitter flavor over his tongue.

“Are you mine, Naruto?” purred Sasuke as his teeth nipped at lightly at the red flesh displayed before him.

Naruto hummed happily. His hand came to rest on Sasuke’s back and fingertips rubbed in light circles. Tilting his head to the side, he nodded. “I’m yours. You alveady knew that though. After what we’ve been through, you never need to doubt that.” 

Naruto’s cockhead swelled with blood and the simple thought of Sasuke sucking him down had a large glob of precum dribbling down the top and overflowing down the side of his shaft and along pale fingers. He was anxious, giving Sasuke all that control. He wondered if he would be in a world of pain or would he see signs of his princeling through the dominance.   
Sasuke ran his fingers through the cum dribbling down the shaft and lifted them to Naruto’s lips. “Taste yourself.”

His eyes narrowed in lust as kiss reddened lips parted and devoured Sasuke fingers. His fingers were immediately pulled into a vacuum, an agile tongue quick to lap away at every bit of cum and in the process, arousing Sasuke to new heights.

He tugged his fingers from the mouth and wrapped them around the thick shaft to lift and hold it in place before his lips descended at he devoured the thickness, only able to take it partially without gagging. Naruto was thick, long, and delicious.

Sasuke savored every taste, feeling the small beads of cum leaking constantly from the tip. The taste only made him want more, sucking with stronger pulls. He wanted Naruto to come apart for him and only him. Only he was allowed to see Naruto like this.

Naruto watched the shaft pull and push out of Sasuke’s mouth. The lips were pink and the cheeks were equal in color. His balls were tight and hugged his body. He wove his fingers through Sasuke’s hair but didn’t hinder the movement, simply held on. The need to fuck Sasuke’s mouth was getting harder to ignore as the concrete scratched at his bare ass. 

“Fuck,” he muttered, feeling his head swell inside Sasuke’s mouth. “You want to drink me up?” Naruto asked. He felt his cock bob as the other assassin non-verbally replied. “Oh, yes,” he grunted, tugging on his sac as veins along his dick popped out at the oncoming orgasm. 

Pulsing, Naruto’s cock spewed cum into the back of Sasuke’s mouth and he growled at the suction along his head. “Yes, yes, yes. Suck me dry.” 

Sasuke grunted at Naruto’s orgasm, forced to pull back to keep from choking on the influx of cum flowing into his mouth and down his throat. True to form, he didn’t pull back until every bit of the orgasm was finished.

Sitting back with a contented look on his face, he licked at his lips. “Delicious.”

Naruto licked his dry lips, breathing heavy. It was like coming down from a thrill ride. The loops making his heart pound and chest ache, but the adrenaline was what he craved. Sultry blue eyes looked down at his partner in the pool. The colors inside the water changed from green to red and the water looked almost bloody. 

“What does my princeling want of me now?” Naruto said. 

Sasuke pulled himself from the pool and pushed Naruto to his back on the hard stone in one quick motion. Of course, if Naruto hadn’t wanted him to, it would have been something different. The fact he allowed Sasuke to release some of his physical strength with him was all the more addicting.

“What to do. What to do,” purred Sasuke, his nose nuzzling over Naruto’s jaw towards his ear.

His teeth nibbled on the lobe before biting down just hard enough to bring blood to the surface without breaking the skin. Naruto was different from any other lover he’d had. He could feed his kink without being looked at with disgust. A little annoyance, sure, but never disgust.

Naruto gasped at the pain that rippled down his spine. Sasuke’s teeth were sharp and he knew exactly how to use them. He felt his flesh throb and be let go.

“I have you all to myself. I don’t have to worry about calls or missions. So, it begs the question. Now that I have you, what am I going to do with you?” Sasuke nibbled down to the scar on Naruto’s shoulder. “Would you let me fuck you, Naruto? Would you let me bite you?”

Turning his head, Naruto looked at the lean neck and nude body that loomed over him. He was feeling submissive and would do mostly anything. The questions were said with such lust and emotion it had his stomach curling and flipping with anticipation. He sighed, letting the air in his lungs out and breathed in, feeling a hand massage his abdomen hard. 

“I’d let you do anything to me right now,” he said, honestly. “But, if you bite...” he looked away, “make it feel good.” 

Sasuke purred into Naruto’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of water on his skin before darting out a tongue to flick at the sparse droplets before biting down gently. It wasn’t meant to hurt but to entice.  
The feel of Naruto’s flesh between his teeth was phenomenal. It was causing his body to shiver with such excitement, he gave a passing thought to the possibility of coming embarrassingly early. He hissed Naruto’s name and pulled back with a stuttering back.

“You’ll be the death of me without even trying,” snarled Sasuke before raking his blunt nails down the warm skin, over nipples and onto lean hips.

Sasuke’s left hand veered off and cupped the renewed hardness with a smirk. “But I’ll make sure to take you with me.”

There were red, irritated lines that ran down Naruto’s stomach. Giving power over to Sasuke would mean pain, but he was certain the Uchiha would make it feel down right sinful. He sat up, looking at the hands working his cock. The orgasm before left him tender and sensitive along his cock. “You should technically be dead already. So are you dragging me into the afterlife with you?” Naruto said, lifting an eyebrow.

“Hmm, well it would be lonely there without you.” Sasuke lowered his mouth to Naruto’s nipple, nipping at the flesh before sitting back on his heels.

He stared at Naruto’s body for a moment before standing and pulling Naruto to his feet. “As much as I want to fuck you right here, I think a bed is in order. I don’t want anything to distract from my bites.”  
He tugged Naruto inside and into the bedroom where he pushed him onto the bed with a gentle shove. His lips lowered and brushed across gaping mouth before stepping away and retrieving the lubricant from the bedside. He smirked and tossed it to Naruto.

“Let’s see how limber you are. Prepare yourself.” Sasuke glanced down at him before climbing on the bed and sitting on his knees.

Naruto felt the bed dip and the lube rolled next to his side on the sheets. He took the bottle and uncapped it, squirting a generous amount onto his four fingers. It was chilly but would warm soon enough. He liked it cold, but that was a given. 

Lifting his ass with his heels into the mattress, Naruto put the lube covered hand underneath his body on the bed and spread the lube over his crack. Goosebumps prickled over his chest, nipples hard like stones.   
Naruto relaxed his muscles with a soft sigh and pressed the first finger into his pucker. The last time he had bottomed was on a mission the previous year. It wasn’t the greatest romp, but sex was sex. With Sasuke though, it was different. He was curious about how the Uchiha would treat him being on bottom. Only time would tell and Naruto put in a second finger to pulse in and out. He spread his knees and felt his balls move and ass open. 

Sasuke leaned his head down to swipe a tongue over Naruto’s pearled nipples, displayed delightfully with his back arched. He felt Naruto shiver slightly, making him smirk before biting down on the nipple with just enough force to make the other hiss his breath through his teeth.

“It’s a good thing I’m not a cannibal, because you’re delicious.” Sasuke flicked his tongue over the abused skin once more in an almost apology before pressing his lips against Naruto’s ear. “I”ll make you feel so good, you’re not going to be able to tell me your name.”

Naruto’s eyes closed, rolling in the back of his head. The attention to his chest mixed with his third finger rocked his body to the core. His backside was stretched enough for penetration but he didn’t want to stop. “Sasuke,” he started, but stopped when his hand went to his cock and gave it a few good pumps. “I’m ready, how does the royal princeling want me? 

“So you are.” It felt different to Sasuke. He’d never bottomed much before Naruto. With this being the first time he and Naruto had reversed the physical roles, he was a little over excited. His body was screaming at him to just flip Naruto over and fuck him raw with his cock in the tight ass and his teeth in the shoulder.

He ignored the impulse, wrapping his hand around Naruto’s to join in the stroking along the thick erection jutting from between tan thighs. He could feel the mixture of sweat, precum, and residual lube easing their motions. He could smell Naruto’s musk rising from his skin.

He wanted him--more than he’d ever wanted another person in his life. “On your knees.”

“Oh, yes,” Naruto murmured, anxious for what was to come. The hands left his piece and he rolled over on the bed. The sheets rubbed at his cock and reluctantly, he propped his upper body up with his elbows, ass in the air. The blond looked over his scarred shoulder and saw Sasuke appraising him. He felt the eyes rake over him, and it made the lust and arousal burn hot in his groin. His ass swayed, balls and cock hanging heavy between his thighs. 

“Nice,” praised Sasuke, his hand running over one tone buttock before leaning down and biting the flesh. It was meant to sting, his teeth slightly breaking the skin and causing a small amount of blood to ooze from the wound.

Pulling back he swiped his tongue over the injured skin before kissing his way to the bony area of his sacrum. He swirled his tongue of the faintly visible bumps of his spine, working his way upward until his face was buried in a tan shoulder and his crotch pressed firmly against a very tempting ass.

With a small thrust, he ground his hips even closer. “You’re burning me up.”

He pulled back his hips and used his hand to adjust his angle before pressing just the tip inside the twitching hole. He felt the body clench slightly before relaxing. Naruto’s heat was burning him and his excitement forced himself to relax before he shot his load off just from the feel of the surrounding heat.

His teeth nibbled over Naruto’s nape in a soothing manner while his hand not occupied with adjusting himself rubbed soothingly across the equally tense stomach. He felt Naruto relax and kissed his way back to scarred shoulder before sinking completely into the other man’s body with a growl.

He fought the urge to bite down hard. His jaw ached from it. But it wasn’t time. It was like his cock, he needed to control himself before he blew his load.

“Uh,” Naruto moaned, being filled. His head pressed into Sasuke’s temple and elbows shook with the feelings washing over his body. “Saaa.” He tried to say the Uchiha’s name but he was too tight and full to finish the sounds.

Cum dribbled down his cock and onto the bed. Naruto’s mouth was open and he felt a bead of saliva rolled out of his lip and down his chin. “Feels....so,” he gulped, “good.” Back muscles tightened and Naruto sighed to let some of the tension leave.

“Don’t let the gentle fool you,” growled Sasuke. “Because I need you badly.”

Sasuke pulled back his hips as soon as the body surrounding him released its death grip. He slid easily from the heat, only to return with force. His hips slammed into Naruto--in and out with determined force.  
His lips drew back from his teeth and sweat poured from his temples to splash onto the smooth back beneath him. It was hot and the expanse of flesh before him tempting. It was almost time. They were almost there. 

Just a little more.

“Fuck, Naruto.” He arched his neck as his body pounded into Naruto.

Naruto arched his back and grunted his approval at the hard pace. Sasuke wasn’t as thick as he was but just as long. The Uchiha could hit all the right places with the nimble hips. “Yes, yes!” Naruto moaned. His large hands gripped the bed and he brought his hips back to meet and slam into Sasuke thrust for thrust.

The blond head was thrown back, eyes tight while he jerked himself off with Sasuke pounding away behind him. “More! I need it.” 

A shudder worked through Sasuke’s body. Naruto saying such words was like pouring gasoline on an already blazing fire. It sparked his more primal instincts to even higher flames.  
Sasuke’s hands clenched onto Naruto’s hips, blunt nails digging into the flesh while his hips pounded forward and backward in an increasingly irregular rhythm. He was nearing his end, far to quickly for his desires but it couldn’t be helped.

This close to his finish, he could resist the urge. His teeth bared and he bit down onto the shoulder presented to him, directly over the scar. He needed his teeth buried in the flesh.  
Blood oozed quickly into his mouth, making him shudder and lap at the flesh. His tongue swirled over the reopened scar, tasting Naruto. Almost instantly, his body seized and cum exploded from him.  
He cried out into Naruto’s flesh, pleasure rocketing through him. He might have bragged to Naruto about fucking him stupid but it was he who’s brain was melted beneath the heat of his orgasm.

It had been enjoyable for while. Naruto liked the roughness and aggressive way Sasuke was taking him. His head was swimming in the feelings flashing all over him. Their bodies were sweaty and it felt really over the top. So much so, Naruto had forgotten that Sasuke really wanted to bite him. 

Naruto had been so close, the cliff to fall into one of the best orgasms he has ever had vanished in the blink of an eye when Sasuke, the human Jaws assaulted his already scarred shoulder. Inside his mind, Naruto saw the orgasm cliff vanish into a white blur of pain and blood. 

“Aghhhnnnn!” he screamed, holding the bed sheets tight in his fists not only from the pain of having his previous scar reopened but from the emotional frustration of being taken from such a euphoric high to a painful low. 

Gritting his teeth, Naruto let Sasuke calm down and let him go. He could feel the red liquid roll and dribble down his back. He couldn’t be too mad though, because he gave his permission. It was his own fault. As he felt his partner pull away from him, the taller man got up from the bed to tend to his wound.

Sasuke recovered quickly enough when Naruto left the bed. It bothered him that Naruto didn’t share his fetish for biting. He’d been so lost in his lust that he’d lost control and bitten harder than he’d planned, losing himself in the feeling of having flesh between his teeth.

He rolled from the bed and followed after Naruto. His eyes drifted over the nude body in the process of cleaning away blood with tissue and some antibiotic liquid.  
Sasuke approached carefully, looping his arms around the lean waist and letting his palms rest just below the navel. He nuzzled his face into Naruto’s uninjured shoulder while his thumbs stroked the tender skin above the groin.

He nibbled at the shoulder in apology. “Sorry. Let me make it better.”

Sasuke’s fingers dipped lower to slide through the coarse hair at Naruto’s groin until they reached the now flaccid cock. He didn’t grab it and begin pumping, but instead simply ran his fingers over the soft skin in a slow back and forth motion.

Any anger Naruto had before evaporated from his body. Sure his shoulder was throbbing and still bled but Sasuke’s actions showed a deeper part of the man who he invited to share his bed. He leaned his head against Sasuke’s damp temple and sighed. It didn’t take him long to become hard again under the expert fingers. 

“I need to get you a muzzle,” he murmured, voice thick with fatigue and sex. A tan hand tossed the bloody, soggy tissues on the counter and relished in the attention. 

“I lost control because you felt so amazing,” Sasuke murmured into Naruto’s shoulder. “It won’t happen again unless you want it to.”

He let his hands drift downward, beneath the now renewed erection and below to the heavy sac. He cupped the soft flesh and moving it aside so that his unoccupied hand could externally massage his prostate causing Naruto to almost instantly go limp in his arms with a moan.

“That’s better,” he purred. “I like you when you’re like this. All mine.”

“I feel like putty,” Naruto said, eyes closing. He spread his legs and used the bathroom counter to support his weight. His hips began to move in and out of Sasuke’s hand, rubbing harder against the probing fingers. “That feels real good.”

The hand was languid but the tempo increase. From all of the previous stimulation, Naruto began to moan and pant. He could feel his bare ass rub along Sasuke’s lower abdomen and this was what he longed for. “More, it feels so good,” he mumbled, mind lost and floating. 

Sasuke lowered his lips again, nibbling just along the muscle where neck met shoulder. He was enjoying this as much as Naruto apparently was. He wanted to bite down again, but the thought of hurting his fox didn’t sit well and he was in complete control of the urge.

He sped up the movements of his hand on Naruto’s cock, the hand stimulating the area beneath the heavy balls left to press inside the ass pressed against him. He wasn’t hard enough to do anything with his dick, so instead he used his long fingers to probe the hole still very lubricated with slick and semen.

It wasn’t hard to find the appropriate area. Feeling Naruto jerk in his arms sent a thrill through him. He was definitely enjoying the touch if the way he was swelling in Sasuke’s hand was any indication.  
Naruto closed his eyes, neck tight. “Oh, god,” he cursed. “Don’t stop, please!” He begged. His breath was ragged, not taking long to be so close. Naruto’s ass swung back to meet Sasuke’s fingers and then forward to pierce through slender, slick fingers. It felt so good, Naruto was on his toes trying to find more friction. “Faster, oh fuck!”

His cock swelled with blood, the head doubling in size as his large load spewed onto the bathroom counter. “Sasuke!” Naruto cried out.

Sasuke shuddered against Naruto, loving the feel of him coming apart for him. His fingers continued to stroke him through the orgasm until a small whimper escaped the panting lips, signalling his body was becoming too sensitive to touch.

He regretfully released the softening flesh and lifted his fingers to his lips to suck at the expelled seed. He purred at the taste, having developed a lust for Naruto’s taste to always be on his tongue.   
“Better?” Sasuke purred into Naruto’s ear, biting gently on the lobe.

Unable to verbally reply, Naruto nodded and turned his head to kiss along Sasuke’s chin and cheek. With a big breath, he felt under control and able to focus. Naruto touched along the assassin’s chest, rubbing his way along to sigh again. 

Blue eyes looked into dark pitch ones, “You gonna sew me up now, Mr. Biter?” Naruto chuckled lightly, the pain in his shoulder beginning to trickle back into his conscious. Moving towards the toilet, the lid was brought down and Naruto straddled the commode naked so Sasuke could patch up the damage done to the marred skin. 

Sasuke chuckled dryly. “Since you asked nicely.”

He grabbed a damp cloth and dabbed at the wound, eyeing the marks with an almost sense of satisfaction. Stitches weren’t necessary, so Sasuke grabbed a few steri-strips from the first aid box on the sink. He poured a large dose of peroxide onto the wound before drying and closing the wound.

It was as he was cleaning up the used paper that he saw himself in the mirror. A trail of blood flowed from his lips and over his chin to splatter in speckles across his chest. The natural pallor of his skin made the blood stand out even more. “Jesus, I look like a vampire.”

Naruto followed Sasuke’s eyes and saw the reflection. He laughed deeply, sleep hounding him. “You’re only realizing this now?” he asked sarcastically. 

Seeing in the reflection that the wound was closed and covered, he stood from the toilet and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. “Dirty boy,” he grinned and then yawned. “Let’s go to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually considered just cutting this whole chapter out. it's really just gratuitous sex, but I thought I would have trouble actually keeping up with the posts if I cut a chp and renumbered them. So I left it. seriously...this is pure 100% smut. I edited a little, but didn't change much. Also, i apologize for taking so long and I know you guys have been posting asking for more, I just honestly...was lazy. So here you are. Help this story reach 1000 kudos. You're over half way there. Again, remember, this was a collab between me and SangoStar, so that would be the reason for changes in pov or such.


	9. A Vacation?

Sasuke sat staring at the waves lapping against the hull of the cruise ship as it sailed along the sapphire-hued water. Sea birds called to each other, flying around the ship and diving for the fish turned up in the wake of the mammoth sailing hotel. The weather was perfect with a slight breeze ruffling his hair, blowing the long bangs into his eyes.

He and Naruto had debated simply going to a beach resort or a cruise. Both ideas held merit in his eyes so with the toss of a coin, they were now lounging about in luxury upon one of the most expensive Mediterranean cruises money could buy. Even their cabin was one of the most expensive, making them VIPs in the eyes of the staff and crew.

Sasuke was rich in his own right, having stored away a significant amount of money, but Naruto wouldn’t hear of Sasuke paying his way. He called it vacation money from the large payment Naruto had received for slaying Phoenix. Since Sasuke was Phoenix, part of the death money belonged to him-ironically enough.

The ship was massive with several swimming pools, wave pools, clubs, restaurants, and just about every luxury one could find. There was so much to do, it was almost overwhelming for Sasuke who’d rarely had more than a couple of weeks of freedom before recent events freed him. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gone somewhere simply for the fun of it. He didn't understand having such freedom, and as such, lacked the desire to participate in any of the activities offered. Naruto excitement was the only thing encouraging him to pull himself from his solitude.

They’d only gotten onto the ship earlier that day and recently set sail for the next port on the itinerary. They would cruise for the remainder of the day and part of the night, probably weighing anchor some time around two or three in the morning. It was almost a given they would spend the next day at the beach but today would be entertaining themselves with the ship’s offered pleasures.

He felt a presence behind him, his body instinctively tensing. Old habits were hard to dismiss when they’d been ingrained in you from before puberty. A bump of shoulders and an offered glass of a cool beverage told him Naruto had returned to his side. His body instantly relaxed, going almost limp in recognition.

“Thanks,” he murmured. 

“Not too girly, just the vay you requested.” Naruto handed over the mixed tropical drink with a sly grin. 

When he saw the brochures that were mailed to him by his new personal travel agent he was sold. It had everything they needed to just get away and enjoy a new freedom that both he and Sasuke had never felt before. 

Both had made it known to their families that their cell phones would be off and stowed away during the days they were on the cruise ship. Only checking messages every other night for security sake and nothing more. 

Kushina had put her foot down about that fact, but warmed up to it after Sasuke convinced her about the benefit of not being bound to the electronics. Naruto had rewarded Sasuke with a nice blow job after that telephone conversation. 

They had half thrown their minimal pieces of luggage into their room; the Emperor’s Suite, as the cruise line called it. It was the most expensive room on the list and Nartuo felt like a king. He would have fun later after fucking Sasuke senseless exploring the items of extreme wealth in their ‘home’ for the next two weeks. 

Naruto put an arm around the slightly shorter figure and looked over the edge. “It vould have been nice for the Alaskan cruise and been surrounded by snow. But, I know you need some sun.” The blond chuckled, pushing the flying locks of hair behind Sasuke’s ear. 

“Ha,” Sasuke snorted. “Are you saying I’m too pale?”

He heard a snicker from his companion before feeling something slipped into his shorts pocket. Reaching in, he rolled his eyes at the sunscreen. “I can take the hint.”

Swallowing the remainder of his drink, he moved to one of the many chairs lining the upper decks of the ship. Some were arranged in the shade while others were under the direct glare of the sun for those wishing to bask in the potent Mediterranean sunshine. Sitting down, he glanced over the bottle to ensure it was high enough SPF to keep from burning before shedding his shirt.

He wouldn’t tan, at least not like Naruto’s warm caramel colored skin. It went against his genetics. The most he could hope for was a slight darkening of his skin to add a healthy glow. Anything more than that was a pipe dream.

He popped open the cream and rubbed it over his face, neck, and chest. “Satisfied? Or did you have another use for the sunscreen other than protecting my delicate skin?”

Naruto turned from the guard railing and sat down next to Sasuke on the deck lounger. “No, I’m never satisfied vhen there are more things I can do to serve my princeling.” He took the bottle of cream and squirted more onto his fingers. It reminded him of all the times he did this with lubricant, but not now. With a snort, Naruto shook his head. He rubbed the lotion around Sasuke’s back, working it into the flesh and massaging at the same time. “I think it vould burn being used the vay you’re thinking.”

Using more lotion, Naruto covered his face and neck to be protected from the sun. At Sasuke’s doubtful eyes, he laughed. “I may be tan, but I don’t need cancer.” With a smile, Naruto stood. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to clean out this pool deck’s bar.”

“There is a such thing as stomach cancer,” called Sasuke at Naruto’s retreating back, only receiving a flippant wave.

Leaning back against the deck chair, he closed his eyes. He wasn’t sleeping and was fully aware of the people passing. Complete relaxation was a bit harder than one might think. Other than when he and Naruto fucked, this was as close as he got to actual relaxation. It wasn’t quite so bad in Naruto’s company. He knew Naruto was just as aware as him, maybe even more so, though he would never inflate the man’s ego by telling him.

He made a mental note to go to the small bookstore housed on one of the lower decks to purchase some reading material. This was a nice place to read when Naruto wasn’t taking up his full attention.

He reached that sense of almost dozing when the feeling of eyes on him jerked him out of his semi-meditative rest. Standing directly in front of him were two teenage girls. Their eyes were practically devouring him whole while giggling to each other.

If he was Naruto, he was fairly certain the other would be actively flirting with them. As he was not, he merely shifted slightly to alert them to his wakefulness. Their eyes jumped to his face as their faces grew red.

Not wanting to embarrass them anymore, but being unable to stop himself; he stood, and walked in the direction of the closest poolside bar. “Ladies.”

He smirked as he moved by, hearing the excited giggles coming from them. He found Naruto by his laughter in the pool bar.

It wasn’t a bar by the pool, but literally a bar in the pool, separated off from the splashing section by a buoyed rope. Naruto hadn’t even bothered to put on his swim trunks but merely shed his shirt and shoes before walking into the water. “Having fun?”

Clear blue eyes looked up to the pool edge and lifted his arms. “Enjoyment to the heavens. I never thought I could drink myself into a stupor and be provided vith a pool to drown myself in.” Naruto snorted and put his drink on the bar top and slid off his submerged seat. 

“Pardon me,” he said to his conversation companion and went to where Sasuke’s feet were on the water ledge of the stairs leading into the pool. 

“Come, and sit vith me.” Naruto winked, as he wrapped a dry arm around Sasuke’s waist. They walked into the warm pool and the blond took his place by the bar. 

He lifted his Screwdriver and finished the drink with a smile. The bartender was already marking another for him, working hard for a VIP worthy tip. Naruto nodded his thanks as the glass was put next to the empty one and paper umbrella garnished the rim. Tan shoulders shook with mirth as he picked up the umbrella and sucked the toothpick end. 

As Sasuke settled between his knees, Naruto put the green umbrella behind the Uchiha’s ear. “Now the prince has his royal jewels.”

Sasuke snorted. “I wasn’t aware I was missing them.”

He gave a little thrust of his hips against Naruto’s thigh before signalling the bartender. “A shot of Jack.”

“You have a chance for exotic mixed drinks and you chose whiskey?” asked Naruto’s companion at the bar, drawing Sasuke attention.

He hated being told what to do by a stranger and immediately went on the defensive. “I like whiskey. Besides, I know my limit with this. At least one of us has to stay sober enough to keep from drowning.”

Smiling wryly, the blond hummed his appreciate of the attention of Sasuke’s hips to his body. He patted the man’s ass cheek under the water and shook his head. “Yes, you are smarter and I don’t know my limit, simply because I don’t have one.” 

Naruto kissed Sasuke’s shoulder, uncaring if they were in public. Strangers that didn’t like two men kissing could simply go get fucked. The two of them could own the ship if they wanted to, and just kick everyone off if they liked, they were that rich. 

“Princeling, this nice man is from England and is one of the boards of executives for the Bank of England. His name is Yamato Ramsey.” Naruto rubbed circles at Sasuke’s lower back and tried to get Sasuke to not be so defensive. 

“Yamato, this is my partner, Sasuke.” Naruto gestured to the man between his legs.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sasuke.” Yamato took his hand from the bar and held it would. 

Sasuke nodded and accepted the hand. He supposed the personality was because of his upbringing, making him feel bad for his curtness. He wasn’t used to dealing with people he wasn’t fucking or killing. And since Naruto, he wasn’t fucking anyone but Naruto.

“My apologies. Are you with your wife on the cruise?”

Yamato shook his head. “I’m actually alone. Recently divorced. I’m using this trip for fun.”

Sasuke felt Naruto snicker into his neck. That was enough of a hint to be able to decode the man’s answer. He was looking for a good time with a holiday fuck. Sasuke mentally wished him all the luck in the world.

“Dinner will be served soon,” commented Sasuke. “If you’re planning on drinking your dinner, you might want to move to a bar where you aren’t in danger of drowning. I’m going back to the cabin to dress.”

Sasuke kissed Naruto on the lips before moving away with a farewell nod to their companion. “Mr. Ramsey.”

He accepted a towel from a red headed employee, noting the many piercings. They were all plugged with flesh colored jewelry but still apparent if anyone looked hard enough. Not that Sasuke cared one way or the other about the body jewelry people chose to decorate their bodies with.

He wrapped a towel around his waist over his wet shorts and moved towards their suite. A warm shower was in order to wash away the sunscreen before dinner. 

Naruto had a serene smile on his face as he watched his lover walk away. The perfect posture mixed with toned and perfect ass had him humming his appreciation of Sasuke’s body. 

“I’m not a homosexual, but I can appreciate a nice example of the perfect male body.” Yamato held his glass from the bar. “I wish you happiness.”

Turning back to the new acquaintance, Naruto held up his drink and clinked the two glasses together. “Thank you, I hope you find something of vorth on this floating palace. Let that British accent flow and I’m sure you vill have a good looking voman on your arm.”

Yamato’s high cheek bones darkened. “A friend of mine once told me that it’s all about confidence.”

“Da, it’s true. Confidence mixed vith nice language will voo them. That’s how I took Sasuke. And lots of vadka.” Naruto chuckled, nearly snorting into his hand at the honesty. 

\--

Sasuke ignored the constant feeling of being watched until he reached the cabin. Once the door closed he relaxed, if only slightly. Inside the set of rooms, he could easily control the situation if something did happen. It was almost funny when he and Naruto first checked into the cabin.

It wasn’t hard to smuggle weapons onto the ship. The two of them had arranged for a bag of weapons to be passed to them just as they entered the lobby of the ship. The fun came when the two started an argument over what got placed where.

Sasuke liked guns in the sofa and knives under the mattress. Naruto liked his guns under the mattress and knives under the sofa. Sasuke argued that the guns made the bed mattress lumpy which then caused Naruto to proceed to fuck him on the mattress, guns and all. After which, Sasuke relented but only with the insistence that the guns stay on Naruto’s side of the bed.

He smirked upon stepping into the shower. It was his third today. The first happened after they arrived on the ship to remove the ‘travel dust’. The second came after the argument over weapon placement and now he was undergoing his third to remove the greasy feel of the sunscreen.

At least one thing could be said of being involved with Naruto, it certainly made him a lot cleaner as he was nearly forced to take multiple showers daily. “Idiot.”

He leaned his head against the tiles and sighed. Things were different since the truth behind their secret lives was revealed. A weight was lifted in knowing they no longer had anything to hide, but it also took away from some of the excitement of wondering how they were going to keep their unsuspecting partner from knowing. 

Of course, the introduction of assassin personalities into the bedroom gave another dimension to their sex life. Sasuke shuddered at the thought of Fox. It was still Naruto but with a sharper edge. He was dangerous and far too arousing. One could almost say he had two lovers instead of one--Naruto the considerate lover and Fox the dangerous lover.

He’d had sex not two hours before and was ready for it again. They’d both learned early on to take what they could from life because with their professions, it could easily be over.

He reached down to cup himself, needing something to tide him over until tonight when Naruto would most likely fuck him again. Gritting his teeth at the heat tightening in his abdomen, he sped up his hand. He needed to get this over with and dressed for dinner.

Naruto had said goodbye to Yamato not long after one other drink. He was happily buzzing and didn’t care if he dripped water everywhere. The walk from the pool to the suite was uneventful and he let himself into the large room. They had a living room as well as massive bedroom. From the entrance the water of their shower could be heard. 

Their bags were still in the suitcases and Naruto unzipped their formal wear from a hanging bag. He hung them nonchalantly into the closet when he stopped after hearing something curious. Sasuke must have heard him come in, but the moans were still loud enough to be heard over the water. His little princeling wasn’t satisfied enough and was servicing himself in the shower. A large grin on his face spread wider as he opened the bathroom door. 

Pulling off his went pants, Naruto stepped into the shower to see Sasuke leaning on the tiles with his back and going rapidly up and down on his red, swollen cock. As if he didn’t notice his aroused lover, Naruto stepped beside him and rinsed his hair and body of the pool chlorine. 

Sasuke had heard Naruto, but ignored him in favor of finishing quickly. When he felt the warm body brush against him in the shower, he glanced up through dripping bangs. If Naruto caused them to be late for dinner, he was going to beat the shit out of him. 

“I’m almost finished,” he panted. “You didn’t have to join me.”

Naruto peaked from the dripping blond bangs and purred. “And miss your sexy body? I think not. I vant to vatch. I hope you make it a good show. Or a certain someone vill punish you.” Naruto’s mention of Fox sent a visible shiver through Sasuke’s body. 

“Bastard,” hissed Sasuke.

Annoyance didn’t mean he couldn’t put on a good show if he wanted. As tempting as it was to disobey the request for the sake of having Fox make an appearance, he enjoyed too much the thought of showing off for Naruto. 

Smirking, he leaned back against the shower with his hand clenched tightly around the base of his angry red cock. A slow upward pump had his eyes closing in pleasure while his free hand slid down to cup and tug at balls. His tongue poked out from between his lips to swipe slowly at the rivulets of water running down his face.

“Naruto...” he moaned, the hand tugging on his balls released its hold to slip up over the leaking tip and grind down with enough force for a muted whimper to escape the parted lips.

“That’s good, baby,” Naruto said, nodding to Sasuke. He leaned against the tile and licked his lips, watching. The thought of having his way with the hot body was tempting. But, this was his own mental test and a game for him and Sasuke. Naruto wanted Sasuke hot and ready for him later when he took the man again. 

Sasuke felt the burning of imminent release rising up in his balls, preparing to expel his seed out with a violent force. If Naruto hadn’t joined him, he would have had his release as more of an appetizer. With eyes watching him masturbate, it was very different.

Panting as if he’d run a mile, Sasuke began to shudder. His knees felt weak, forcing him to brace even more against the tile covered wall as the first wave of the orgasm rushed through him. His body shuddered, a small arc of cum shooting from the tip like a bullet from a gun.

“Fuck,” hissed Sasuke, his free hand grabbing at the wall while his other continued to pump himself through his orgasm until he stood limp against the wall.

Pulling off the tile, Naruto brought Sasuke against him. He rubbed along the man’s back and ass. “You’ll have a treat later for that delicious dance.” The body against him purred and he nibbled along Sasuke’s shoulder. “So gorgeous,” he praised. 

Naruto kissed his lover’s nose and stepped out of the shower. Quickly he dried off with one of their towels stacked neatly on a shelf. “Dinner at six, da?”

“Yeah,” mumbled Sasuke, stepping slowly from the shower and accepting the offered towel.

He felt delightfully drained and wanting to just crawl into bed after ordering room service. He wouldn’t. He wanted to eat in the formal dining room, not lock himself away in the cabin.

He tugged on fresh boxers and his dress slacks that Naruto had been so kind to lay out for him. Glancing over at said person, he couldn’t help but smirk at how amazing he looked dressed up. It reminded him of the night they’d met, both looking for a quick fuck to pass the time.

“Damn,” he muttered. “Let’s hurry up and dress before I change my mind and ring for room service.”

Naruto looked over his shoulder as he began to button up his suit jacket. He grinned and winked. “vhatever my princeling desires.” He put his cuff links on-- they were his father’s. Both were pure silver and swirls dotted his jacket now. With a squirt of cologne and his shoes slipped on, Naruto put his wallet into his pocket and waited for Sasuke. 

The man moved smoothly and everything was meticulous. Naruto loved watching Sasuke. It was better than reading, better than any movie. Even before he found out that Sasuke was Phoenix, he loved to watch Sasuke sleep or do anything really. 

As Sasuke stopped and stood in front of Naruto, their hands intertwined. Both walked out and hand in hand went to dinner. 

-

As VIPs, Sasuke and Naruto were immediately escorted to the captain’s table. It was amusing because they’d only purchased the most expensive ticket. It didn’t necessarily make them VIPs. Then again, what Naruto had paid for the tickets would probably make a middle income family cry.

Sasuke sat down and accepted the white wine offered to him by the server--again the pierced cruise employee. It wasn’t unusual to see the various servers performing different jobs. There were only so many that could be housed in the lower decks of the ship. He merely took note of his presence.

It also made him nervous, a result of his rearing.

He brought the wine glass to his nose and sniff of the drink. To an untrained eye, he was merely savoring all aspects of the wine but was in actuality he was smelling for poison. There were many poisons undetectable by smell but better to attempt anyway.

“The meal tonight is lobster soup, followed by roasted quail and vegetables, and a delicious baked Alaska for dessert.” The server finished pouring the wine and left them alone.

“It’s not often we have guests in the Emperor’s suite,” commented the captain with a broad smile.

Naruto nodded to the captain at their large, circular table. “It’s not often that we get out like this. Its a treat and,” he grinned, “celebration. So to speak.” 

The blond having sobered up since the pool deck, his accent was less noticeable, especially among the majority of the cruise attendees. He wasn’t on a mission but that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy putting on a persona for other unknowns. 

The first course was brought out with flair and everyone dug in. Naruto sipped his wine and underneath the table, massaged Sasuke’s knee. He played the eager romantic but his eyes moved swiftly along the large dining room. Everyone at their tables were enjoying dinner and watching the table-side entertainment. Photographers were around to take pictures of the guests in their finery. 

But, something caught Naruto’s eye. A body near the back was stiff and eyes sporadic. It was a blond about five foot eleven and he looked desperate to find someone. He was dressed in a suit that looked to be mid-range quality. Naruto continued to eat his soup, and pretended to listen to the captain talk with the other guests. When he looked up, the blond locked his eyes on Sasuke. Naruto looked to his lover, slightly irked. When blue eyes glanced back, the man was gone. 

“What is it?” asked Sasuke when he felt the formerly stroking hand clench on his knee with enough force to make him take notice.

Sasuke followed Naruto’s gaze but couldn’t find anything out of the ordinary, and definitely nothing that should have caused him to be reacting the way he was. As the next course was brought out, Naruto seemed to have fallen into what Sasuke called the acting state. He wasn’t enjoying himself, only playing the part of a happy passenger.

He wasn’t much different when startled. It was an ingrained response in anyone who had spent much time as an assassin or spy. It also made Sasuke very nervous, more so than he liked. He could feel himself dropping into that familiar feeling he had when he was on an assignment. It was an almost autopilot sense of being. Already he was weighing the heaviness of the dinner knife in his hand--not particularly sharp but in his hands...deadly.

They went through dinner like robots. People coming and taking their picture with the captain to be purchased later if they desired. Naruto hadn’t seen the blond again that evening and already he was getting nervous. Those eyes had locked on Sasuke like a target that needed to be exterminated. But that wouldn’t happen if Naruto had anything to do with it. 

“It’s been a lovely dinner, captain. But, we’re going to retire to our rooms and figure out what to do with ourselves for the evening.” Naruto stood from his chair at the large table and nodded his head to the captain. In reality, they were going to do exactly that; plot who the fuck that blond man was. 

Neither spoke on the walk towards their room though they didn’t rush. They even paused near the railing for a slow kiss.

While the kiss was delightful and aroused Sasuke, it was partially an act. Both were very good at what they did and weren’t about to let the man know they knew he was watching them should he be following them. They worked better in the shadows.

After several minutes spent on the deck, they opened the door to their cabin and moved inside like the leisurely vacationing couple they were supposed to be. Sasuke locked the cabin while Naruto went almost immediately to check their weapons.

“Did you know him, Naruto?”

Naruto pulled his favorite handgun from underneath the mattress on his side of the bed. He clicked the safety off and locked the first bullet into the gun from the loaded clip. The metal was slipped into a gun holster the blond strapped to his calf. Already he was stripping out of fancy dinner suit and into clothes more fitting of their professions. 

“Nyet,” Naruto said, slipping off his pants, “I heve no clue vho he is but he eye you like a dog does steak.” Naruto realized his words were quite far from the fluent front he had put on earlier. He would think since knowing English for so long he wouldn’t do this, but the Russian grammar was hard to break when nervousness bubbled inside. No one fucked with his people. Ever. 

Sasuke hummed his acknowledgement before taking a few daggers from the bed. They weren’t as successful for long distance attacks but he was never without a blade. He’d left the new katana he’d purchased at home, fully aware the weapon would call too much attention and would be difficult to hide without questions.

Hand guns and those able to be dismantled along with some bladed weapons would be the extent of their artillery. It was rather amusing when the weapons continued to be brought out. They were supposed to be on vacation and judging from the firepower, they were planning to start a small war.

“Do you want me to act as decoy?” asked Sasuke. “If he’s after me, it will focus his attention while you sneak up behind.”

Naruto paused, closing his eyes. Sasuke was his equal, the Phoenix and he was Arctic Fox. Together they could be unstoppable. But, he didn’t want anything to happen to Sasuke. The blond didn’t reply at all, just stood there thinking if Sasuke acted as decoy and he made a mistake. One single thing that would get his princeling killed. He was lost in his thoughts when the hand touched his elbow. Not jumping, Naruto looked over as Sasuke repeated his question. 

“I don’t know, princeling.” 

“Then let’s not act rashly. I know I want to know who sent him. Let’s locate him first before we strike. We can question him more easily in his cabin.” Sasuke nibbled on Naruto’s ear before pulling back with a smirk. “Just think of the fun we’ll have afterwards.”

Sasuke licked his lips. Already adrenaline was beginning to pump through his system much as it did before a mission. He was always insanely horny afterwards. It was a natural response but one he now had a relief for.

“We should scout the ship.” Sasuke had the grace to look a bit embarrassed. “We probably should have done it earlier but I wasn’t expecting to have to play the assassin during vacation.”

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and held the other tight. “I von’t let anything happen to you.” He kissed the man passionately, stating his claim over Sasuke’s body. Naruto’s tongue penetrated Sasuke’s mouth with authority that only Fox had over the other assassin. Growling, the blond pushed their bodies to the wall hard. 

In between kisses he nipped at Sasuke’s ears and neck. “Ve’ll scout ship and exterminate zhe scum.” Just the thought of working together with his lover to do what they did best was thrilling and arousing. 

“You certainly know how to turn a man on,” purred Sasuke before stepping away and grabbing two of the guns and set of clips.

He stripped his clothes, pulling on a thin black tee-shirt and black cargo pants. The pockets were always useful and the style would be acceptable should he run into any passengers or crew--not that it was likely. He was just as good as Naruto at disappearing.

He shoved the clips into the zippered pockets, and the guns into a holster on his calf and one at the base of his spine. “I’m ready.”

Putting on similar clothes, Naruto hid his weapons in places over his body. “Okay,” he said, kissing Sasuke’s temple one last time as Naruto before he left the room as Arctic Fox. He walked calmly down the left hallway out of their emperor suite and he knew Sasuke would take the right.


	10. Wet Works and Betrayal

Half an hour later, Naruto had scoured the entire top decks of the ship. The casinos, the dining halls, show rooms, pools; he didn’t find anything. It made him angry. So very, very angry. They were on a ship-a floating island; how far could the bastard get? That kind of hair was hard to miss, unless it was a wig to further disguise his features. His eyes narrowed and a growl threatened to spill forth. This was getting ridiculous. Sasuke had better be having more luck, or at least more fun than him. There was something to be said for he chase, but as this was supposed to be his vacation, he wanted it over and done with so to go back to fucking his lover in every imaginable position without undue interruption.

A snort of annoyance escaped and he slipped back into the shadows as a group of crewmen walked idly down the corridor. There was no point in searching with no clue to the direction he should head. It was time to meet up with Sasuke to reevaluate their course from this point. With a rogue assassin on the loose, their relaxing vacation would be put on hold, or canceled altogether. And if that wasn't something to annoy him, nothing was. He was finally truly pulling Sasuke from the bonds which bound him for nearly his entire life. It wasn't that he wanted to completely sever what was most likely too ingrained in him to ever truly disappear, but he wanted the real Sasuke to remain in the driver seat of his life and not the paranoid man unknowingly searching for his own death amongst his targets.

Once the crewmen turned the corner, he darted from the shadows and began walking on nimble legs toward the meeting place.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke slid into a darkened crevice as a couple of half drunk honeymooners stumbled past him, half making out in the open area. He wrinkled his nose at their antics. At least he and Naruto went at it in the privacy of their cabin. He shuddered at the thought of having others watch him. Only Naruto could bring out the exhibitionist in him, and only with a great deal of distraction, as was evident when he had his first sexual encounter with the Fox. Even now, he grew red in the cheeks and hard in the pants at the thought of his lewdness.

He could move away easily. They didn’t notice him as well as being too drunk and into each other to pay attention. He was half tempted to toss them both overboard for their idiotic public displays of sex. From the way the woman’s skirt was rising, it was definitely not a mere public display of affection or even the beginnings of foreplay that would end in the solitude of a cabin. Disgusting.

Sliding away from the wall, he edged towards where he and Naruto were meeting up. It was still early, only three a.m. and on a cruise ship, any time before dawn was considered early. The slight sway of the boat gave him an almost lulling sense, taking away the sharp edge of his tenseness. His senses were no less sharp, but he was less inclined to murder those who slowed his progress as a result, something the couple about to fuck should consider a unknown blessing.

Still, there was still no sign of the platinum blond hair. The closest he’d come was a woman so old and wrinkled, he doubted she could be the man in disguise. The man had vanished.

It was frustrating to be on the hunt, but unable to capture one’s quarry. Between the two of them, they’d scouted nearly the entirety of the ship. If he was about, he was probably in a cabin and essentially lost to them until he resurfaced again.

Staying close to the shadows, he saw Naruto’s characteristic blond hair as he approached their rendezvous location, a rarely used deck toward the bow of the ship. “Any luck?”

Naruto shook his head, “No.” He looked at a nearby map of the ship and list of the different major rooms people would go to. Casino, eateries, show rooms. “No luck, but ve need to look into passenger lists for any alias ve notice. Second look, ve go.” 

"Do you really think he'd be stupid enough to try again, now that we've caught his scent?"

Naruto shrugged. "Cannot say."

"He'd be an idiot."

Another shrug. "Not everyone is as intelligent as you vhen on ze hunt."

"Flattery is idiotic too." Sasuke scowled, though he silently preened under the praise coming from one such as his Fox.

"Flattery is only idiotic vhen not ze truth."

"Idiot," he mumbled before turning with graceful shift of his body. "Let's do one more sweep of the deck."

The two were edging on the ballroom when Naruto saw a flash of blond hair down the ornate staircase and made haste. It was a slow motion feeling when he watched the blond pull his disguised weapon equipped with a silencer. There were barely any ship goers about, but a few were drunk and hidden in shadows. Cleaning workers were polishing wall fixtures and vacuuming carpets. He was barely capable to hold in his surprise at the attack.

It happened quickly. He was beyond startled when the bullet was fired and grazed his outer right shoulder. As the blood started to ooze, Naruto growled deep and low. That was unacceptable.

Sasuke hissed at seeing Naruto stumble and blood beginning to drip down his arm. He pulled his gun from the holster, only to have the man duck down a hallway and out of his line of sight. This man had serious balls to attack them from the front.

It was easy to see Naruto’s injury wasn’t so dire to keep him from running full out after the retreating figure. Obviously only a graze, but the fear racing through Sasuke at the thought of the bullet taking Naruto’s life sent tremors of anger through him. And he was very dangerous when he was angry.

Sasuke took to the stairs, rushing to the floor above where Naruto gave chase to the man. He could possibly cut them off, the floor below being filled with various halls and corridors. If he ducked into a room, Naruto was hot on his tail and if he sought to seek higher ground, Sasuke would be there to face him head on.

Hopefully they could lure him into an unoccupied room, preferably not the one they were staying in. He would prefer not dealing with clean up unless he was forced to. Disposing of a body was the easy part, it was cleaning up after it that frustrated and was not something he'd ever bothered with. He was never stupid enough to leave evidence of his presence.

Panting slightly, he turned the corner just as a large frame turned the corner of the stairs and plowed into him with such force, they were both sent to the ground and their guns skidding off out of reach.

“Fucker,” hissed the platinum haired would-be assassin as he struggled towards his gun.

Sasuke grabbed at the stiffly gelled hair, yanking him back from the weapon as he heard Naruto heading up the steps. The man let out a yell and plowed a fist at Sasuke’s face, just grazing the cheek as he avoided the attack. Fuck, but he was fast. He'd outrun Naruto, and nearly so himself.

“Get the hell off,” His knee lifted, attempting to at least incapacitate Sasuke enough to for him to get away.

He was good, not as precise as Sasuke, but definitely more agile than the average person. He actually landed a few blows that would become bruises in a few hours. The man was determined to escape, but stilled all movement at the press of a barrel to the back of his head.

“About time,” growled Sasuke. “I was beginning to think you were going to leave him to me. Not that I would have minded.”

Sasuke swung his fist, plowing it into the man’s nose with a sickening crunch. He watched as blood gushed down his adversary’s lips and chin. “That was for making me work on my vacation.”

The man howled, grabbing at his face while releasing a string of curses sure to make even the saltiest seaman proud. Sasuke smirked at Naruto before picking up his gun and that of their assailant. “Shall we find somewhere quiet to question this scum?”

“Da, let’s go.” Naruto pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and held it over the platinum blond’s nose. The body went limp quickly and he put the lithe form over his shoulder. 

In moments, they were in an unoccupied room that they commandeered and bolted it shut. There wasn’t anyone with in range and they could have as much fun as they pleased. They had moved some of their materials into the room and Naruto waited for Sasuke to come back. He looked over the sleeping form and went over to kick the man in the ribs. That was for the shot in the arm. A second kick to the groin of the unconscious man was for having the audacity of trying to kill one of the number one assassins in the world. 

“Try not to kill him before we have a chance to question him,” smirked Sasuke as he tossed a black gym bag at Naruto and pulled first aid supplies from a second. “Sit still and let me clean it up.”

Sasuke doused the wound with a liberal bit of alcohol followed by antibiotic ointment, ignoring the foul curses spouting from his lover's lips. “It just went through the muscle and skin. Through and through. You don’t need stitches but it’s going to hurt like a bitch for a couple of days.”

Sasuke shoved the remainder of the medical supplies in his duffel before glancing at the still unconscious man. “Figures. I can’t even have a vacation.”

Sasuke pulled the man into a chair while Naruto sifted through the black bag. The rope used to tie the body was non-shedding made from polymer fibers. Impossible to break unless one possessed a sharp knife, which he did not as they had stripped the man to his skivvies so to ensure no surprises.

Pulling some smelling salt from the bag, he waved it in front of the man’s face, causing him to come into consciousness with a groan. “Good morning. I hope you slept well.”

“Release me, you fucking assholes.”

Naruto punched the man in the face. “Cut the shit, you fucked with the vrong men you piece of cow dung.” He watched as blood bubbled down the man’s white, pale features. The Fox was out to play and damn if it wasn't sexy as hell. “We know you had Sasuke in your sights and now you’re gonna pay ze price.”

Taking the blond's fingers in his hand, he pulled back with methodical precision.

“Mother fucker!” screamed the man as Naruto broke his fingers.

“What was your angle?” asked Sasuke. “Who sent you to kill me?”

The man looked up at the two standing over him. “Bite me.”

Nearly faster than was visibly perceivable, Sasuke had a dagger in his hand and into the man’s uninjured hand. He screamed again, nearly doubling over in pain but kept aloft by the bindings.

“I don’t bite things like you. So talk or I start cutting off your fingers.” Sasuke pulled another dagger from his waist and flashed the silver metal before the hateful eyes.

Blood spewed across Sasuke’s face as the man spat a mouth full of bloody spittle in his face. “I said...Bite me.”

“I think he really vants you to bite him, Sasuke.” Naruto chuckled, holding the head back more. 

The moonlight pale neck pulsed with the jugular vein that looked like it was going to explode. “I say ve cut off his ears too.” Naruto pressed his thumb onto the other blond’s nose and pressed the already broken cartilage back and forth. The crunch from before was even louder now and the skin around it had already started to turn a deep shade of purple.

“Don’t make me sick,” hissed Sasuke. “I wouldn’t bite him unless I had to.”

Sasuke grabbed the blond’s hair and yanked his head back firmly before twisting the locks painfully. “What’s your name? Who do you work for?”

When the man ignored the question, he lowered his lips until they barely brushed ears. “If you don’t tell me who you are, I’m going to pluck out your eyes, cut off your nose, and slice off your ears. But your tongue stays in place because by then, you’ll be ready to talk.”

Naruto looked at the sight with a feral grin. Going to his tool bag he took out a hunting knife. It was shiny and long, the edges serrated. With a sharpening stone he began to grind the blade back and forth at an angle. “Sasuke, I vant to cut off his skin. Can I do that first?” Naruto asked, his voice filled with the complete intent to do just as he said. 

When the blade was sharp enough he tossed the stone back into the bag and stood. “Hmm, where to start?” Naruto asked himself aloud.

Sasuke purred low in his throat, stepping aside to allow Naruto the room to work. He’d never really gotten off on the torturing of another person. It was rare any of his marks lived long enough to be tortured. In and out was his motto. With Naruto, it was something entirely. He wasn’t aroused so much by the torture itself but by the sight of Naruto brushing the smooth side of the knife against their captive’s cheek. It was almost sexual in nature, making Sasuke’s pants grow tight.

Up until now, their methods had resulted in short bursts of pain. With what Naruto suggested, it would be long drawn out pain. It was quite dangerous. Though they were in a secluded part of the ship, a stray passenger or crew member could pass by and alert security. They couldn’t have that.

“You might want to gag him for a bit. He might get pretty loud,” commented Sasuke as he moved to the window seat, propping one foot on the seat before leaning his elbow on the bent joint.

“Good idea,” Naruto grinned wide. On the neatly made bed was a towel folded to look like a swan. In a swift motion the towel was in a wad and being forced past squirming lips. “Open wide.” 

The sounds were quietly muffled with the light blue towel shoved as far back in the other assassin’s mouth that his breaths of air in and out of his nose was labored and wheezy. 

“I’m gonna fillet you like a fucking fish,” he whispered, watching the fingers on the man’s hands grip the end of the chair tightly for any form of comfort. A soft whine sounded from the gagged mouth and Naruto back handed the side of a bloody face. 

Flashing crimson eyes stared up at Naruto daring him to follow through on his promise. Blood gushed from the broken nose, flowing down to soak into the towel. It was strange to see a man still defiant when facing torture from two very deadly assassins.

Sasuke wasn’t really trained in anything more than basic tactics to use on weak foes. Apparently Naruto was, or at the very least, possessing quite an imagination for the task at hand. Either was more than enough. "He's not bluffing," he purred. "You're in for a world of pain."

This man obviously didn’t know what he was getting into when he’d signed on for this mission. Even alone, Sasuke could have taken him out eventually. The only assassin to ever get the better of him was Fox. It burned his craw only slightly at being one upped by his lover. It wouldn’t happen again.

“I suggest you talk. If you tell us what we want to know, I’ll ask Fox to be lenient with your execution. Otherwise...” Sasuke grinned almost ferally. “It’s fish fillet time.”

Taking the blade, Naruto took the side of it and ran the razor sharp edge over the man’s puffed out cheek. In a neat square, the flesh started to come loose to flop down on the bottom half of the shape. Naruto left it hanging and watched the blood drip. He frowned when his victim held in his screams. 

With an emotionless face, Naruto took the tip of his knife and speared the man in the cheek. He felt the end of his blade pierce through towel dangerously close to the tongue. He needed to leave that part untouched. Now with the knife through the man’s cheek, a low whimper was heard. 

“That’s it, little piece of filth. Cry for me vhile I vork on making viewfinders through your chest, now.” Naruto took out the knife from the man’s cheek and with a bloody cut, the shirt was ripped open down the front. 

Sasuke didn’t cringe or show any pity if he felt any, which he did not. This trash hadn’t the right to his pity. A ruined vacation. A pissed off Fox. This man was going to die, it was only a matter of time until he broke.

Sasuke stood, walking to where the bound frame attempted not to scream into the gag. He was good, Sasuke would give him that. It was easy to see he’d been well trained. Definitely better than the average assassin. But then, it would be an insult to send less than the best after assassins such as them.

There was no way this man could live. It was his bad luck to have taken on them as his mark.

“Talk,” whispered Sasuke into an ear as his hand pressed into the man’s broken rib, making him give a short cry into the towel. “As much as I know Fox is enjoying this, I think you’d better start talking before it becomes really painful. Because he won't stop, even when you are in so much pain, you can't even imagine it not being there. You'll die slowly and we'll watch and then we'll fuck with with your blood still coating our bodies. Do you understand?”

The bloody man’s head nodded. Naruto worked fast to take the gag out of the very dry mouth; all of the saliva and blood soaked into the cruise hand towel. “Now, talk.” 

The dry tongue lolled around slightly in the man’s mouth. He shut his mouth and blood oozed from the hole in his cheek. Gulping so he could speak, the platinum blond’s voice was low. 

“Din know...was two. Was’t senn f’ Phoen-,” his eyes rolled in the back of his head at what was no doubt internal bleeding, “Nix....f’ fo-o-x.” 

“What?” Sasuke stared at the man with a look of incredulity.

Since when had anyone the balls to go after Fox? Since when did they know his alias as Naruto Namikaze? Being prepared was one thing entirely but to actually have their aliases hunted was something else. For all intents and purposes, no one should know of Sasuke’s survival.

They’d assumed Sasuke was the target because of his assumed death. Word could have leaked out or even Fugaku could have issued the hit. He was certain his father loved him, but it wouldn’t be beneath him to destroy anything he considered a loose end, even his son.

Naruto was a different matter. “How did you know Fox would be here?”

“Orders...gave...location.”

Sasuke frowned shooting a glance at Naruto. “Who gave the orders?”

Brown, nearly red eyes glared up into Sasuke’s face. “Kakashi...Hatake...”

Sasuke could see Naruto’s face pale significantly. “You know who he’s talking about, Naruto?”

The blond assassin sneered before stuffing the towel back into the man’s mouth. “I do,” Naruto said and held the nose shut that was desperate to breath over the blockage in his mouth. He didn’t want to spill more blood in the room that they would have to clean up. With in moments the man’s life ended, his face purple from asphyxiation. 

Sighing, Naruto sat on the room’s bed and ran his fingers through his hair, eyes locked on the floor. 

Sasuke stared at the dead man hanging limp in the chair. His death stare seemed to glare with the defiance he’d possessed in life. As he’d struggled to fight Naruto’s killing touch, his life had expired and he fell limp, his muscles occasionally twitching and the stench of urine filled the area around the chair.

His gaze slid to where his lover sat staring onto the same patch of blue carpeting. There was nothing interesting about the flooring, so the only possibility was that the knowledge of what they’d just heard had struck a cord within Naruto.

“He could have lied. He looked the type to lie even in death,” commented Sasuke, though both knew it was false comfort.

They’d seen the man’s eyes. He’d possessed an almost crazed fanatical look, but the eyes spoke the truth. Kakashi Hatake, whoever he was to Naruto, had issued the hit. If the man knew who the Fox was, then he should have known such a man could have no chance to take on Fox alone.

“Who is he? Who is Kakashi Hatake?” asked Sasuke.

Distraught blue eyes looked up and he answered the question in a very emotionless voice. “He’s the colonel in I get my assignments from in the Pentagon.” 

Naruto didn’t speak after that. He went straight into cleaning mode and because to dispose of the body. All the sheets and things that could easily be burned were gathered and stuffed into into laundry sacks. It was when everything but the body tied to the chair was left and Naruto stared at it. 

“Should ve tie something heavy to him so he sinks in the ocean?” 

“This is a cruise ship. I’m sure we can find something heavy enough to sink him long enough for his body to be eaten. It won’t take long,” answered Sasuke, though his gaze never left Naruto.

He moved fast, grabbing Naruto’s arm before forcing him to face him. “Is there any reason you can think of for why this Hatake would want you dead? If you carry out his orders...it makes me wonder just how many of your assignments were sanctioned kills and how many were clean up for your colonel.”

Sasuke sighed at the continued despondent look in his lover’s face before wrapping his arms around his waist. “We'll sort this out and then I'll dig out this Hatake's heart with a spoon.”

All the tension Naruto felt left him and he melted into Sasuke’s embrace. “My princeling,” he murmured. “I vill go find something to veigh him down and then ve can rest. The threat vill be gone momentarily.” He kissed the top of Sasuke’s head and left the room to find something heavy to weigh down their friend. 

Fifteen minutes later, Naruto came back with four large paint cans and a metal chain. “This should do it.” He put the cans down and got to work. 

Sasuke helped tie on the cans with sturdy rope. It wouldn’t matter about the longevity of the body’s submersion. He would be devoured by sea creatures within a couple of days at the most. Anything that did surface would probably never be found unless it somehow got caught in a current. But even then, there would be no tying it to them.

Sasuke rolled the soiled linens and towels, placing them in a garbage bag and tying it to the body. “Good as new.”

He smirked at the body crumpled in the wrapped sheet. “Well, not for him. But unless there are forensics sent in, it’s more than clean enough for the naked eye.”

He wished they could sanitize the room, but doing so would take more equipment than they had access to. Not to mention more bodies to help clean every crease and cranny. For such a short time, their clean job wasn’t too bad. They'd had the foresight to prepare their space for wet works.

Walking out on the room small veranda, Sasuke and Naruto lifted the body and the weight up and over the wall. They heard a soft thunk as the body splashed into the water. Most of the other passengers wouldn’t have heard it, most of the ship was drunk anyhow. 

Now without the threat of being found out, Naruto took Sasuke’s hand and led the man up to their room. They would need some private time to think about what they would do when they got back. Once in their room, Naruto dropped the weapons bag they had brought with them before and started to strip for a shower. 

Sasuke moved easily, joining Naruto into the compact shower. It in no way compared to the spacious bathroom at Naruto’s home in New York, but it provided what they needed.

There wasn’t much room, forcing them to press close, the spray hitting both their bodies. Blood and sweat swirled down their bodies before circling the drain in a macabre spiral. 

This was the first time they’d actually worked together. The outcome knowledge of Naruto’s Pentagon contact was regrettable, but otherwise, they’d moved as nearly identical forces of nature. It was yet another sign of their compatibility.

Sasuke swiped his soaked bangs from his eyes and stared at Naruto’s back. His lover stood still beneath the spray, his body giving little quivers. He’d been betrayed. And that was the worse sin to experience.

It was a risk in their line of work, but for it to be someone in such a position made things difficult. The fact it was someone Naruto was close to made it all the more trying. There was nothing to do at this time. They were away from their contacts and would need to return to New York before they could cement any plans.

It irked Sasuke enough to want to kill the man with his own hands. If not for the fact he made Naurto this upset, he’d ruined the first real vacation Sasuke had ever been on. That displeased him greatly. Apparently the Phoenix would rise again from the ashes, but only under the command of the Fox.

Sasuke’s hands ran in comforting circles over Naruto’s chest and abdomen, his brow pressing into Naruto’s shoulder blades. “What do you want to do?”

Naruto looked over his shoulder, but didn’t really see, just opened his ears. He reached behind him and rubbed along Sasuke’s hips. “I don’t know yet. I have to tread lightly vith this. He’s powerful and has his hands in lots of things. I never...” 

He turned around, the arms still around him as his flesh was tickled with his lover’s fingertips. “Either vay, ve’ll get to the bottom of it.” 

Bending down, Naruto kissed Sasuke on the lips, now both of their genitals touching and rubbing together with the warm shower water. 

“You tempt me when I’m trying to comfort you,” teased Sasuke, his face nuzzling to Naruto’s neck.

His teeth nibbled lightly at the skin before running his tongue over the wet skin to lap at the droplets of water beading on Naruto’s skin. He knew sex was a form of comfort to them, especially after such a brutal evening. It was little more than comfort and stress relief. It was something they both needed before tackling their endeavor for what to do next.

“You know I can never resist you, Sasuke.” Naruto closed his eyes and bent his neck to the side. He chuckled as the tongue ran over one of his nipples. In a quick motion he grabbed the dripping, dark locks and held tight as he devoured a pale neck and speared his dick at Sasuke’s own for some much needed friction. 

Sasuke grunted as Naruto lifted one of his legs to wrap around the lean, tan waist. The angle provided a closer angle for the rubbing of their erections. The water provided spectacular lubrication, allowing their skin to glide easily against each other.

Sasuke clenched his thigh and arched his neck back at Naruto’s attack. Already he felt the burn in his abdomen slowly working its way into his groin and pooling in his balls.

The feeling caused him to reach out with one hand to splay on the glass shower door for some sort of grip before he tumbled out of control. “Naruto...oh shit...”

With a fierce wave of aggression, Naruto grabbed at Sasuke’s ass and nearly lifted the man off the slick shower floor to press the back to a warm wall where the water cascaded down. “Say my name again, say it,” he growled, hips never stopping their rhythm against Sasuke’s wound tight body. “I vant to cum all over your skin.” 

Sasuke wrapped both legs around Naruto, pressing his hips as close as he could to the other’s rocking hips. He released a little scream, shivering under the hot spray.

“Naruto...” he hissed as his body began to draw up in preparation to spew his seed. “Fuck, Naruto...I’m going to cum.”

Sasuke gave a shudder, his hand reaching between them to rub against the tip of his erection before pressing down on both heads to provide additional stimulation. He was already over stimulated. The hunt. The torture. The kill. It all compiled in him and forced him over the edge much more quickly than he would have liked.

He gave a shout that might have been a version of Naruto’s name; his body contracted, shooting his load upward against his pale stomach. The explosion reached all the way to his brain, making his mind blank out while still feeling Naruto’s gyrating hips moving all the more roughly against him.

The spazzed out face Sasuke had was the last thing to push Naruto to cum all over Sasuke’s chest and throat. It came out so fast and in huge globs that it even reached pink lips. Naruto’s knees grew weak and he kneeled down in the shower; supporting his lover. 

Naruto rubbed his fingertips along Sasuke’s lips and his cum. “Does it taste good, princeling? Vorthy of your royalty?” He reached forward to feast on the shell of an ear and lick the flesh. 

Sasuke lapped at the finger rubbing his lips before sucking in the digit. He shuddered at the feel of teeth nibbling along his ear, making him bite down on the pad of Naruto’s finger with a small whimper.

He kept his legs wrapped around Naruto, releasing small shudders every so often. “Delicious,” he murmured.

“Good,” Naruto said, voice glazed over with lust. He picked Sasuke up, the lithe body melding to him. The water still made their bodies slick and wet. Naruto’s finger slipped down between Sasuke’s wet ass and played with the tight ring of muscles. He rubbed longingly, his mouth filling with saliva. 

Naruto couldn’t wait anymore, his personality having never switched to his sweeter side. He growled, holding Sasuke tighter while his fingers speared his lover’s backside.

“Fuck,” hissed Sasuke.

The water eased the finger’s entry only slightly. It still stung like a bitch, but in a good way. Naruto knew he liked a little pain with his pleasure, just as he liked to dish out the pain.

He felt his lover’s hand push his head forcibly to the side to prevent the use of his teeth. When Naruto didn’t want to be bitten, he became particularly forceful at keeping Sasuke’s teeth away.

Groaning, Sasuke jerked his hips, feeling the fingers slide deeper. He winced at the faint brush along his prostate. It hurt to feel stimulation so soon after orgasming. He knew Naruto wanted that. He wanted Sasuke to feel the pain because he also knew it would make the pleasure all the more poignant.

Naruto with Sasuke in his arms, pulled the curtain of the shower to the side and went out to their bed. They had many blankets and the blond assassin didn’t care if his top ones became wet. He half threw Sasuke’s body to the mattress but didn’t let him bounce to far away. Grabbing a slick ankle the blond turned Sasuke over and brought that wet, needy ass towards him and began to devour him. 

His tongue prodded at the hole, going in and out. Naruto’s hands spread the flesh and kneaded it aggressively. He knew that it wasn’t right though, and squeezed Sasuke’s hanging ballsack tight before pulling the once again hard shaft to him and suckling the head.

Sasuke released a garbled scream into the top blanket. The feel of Naruto’s wet lips and tongue teasing him. He felt the hands squeezing his balls rhythmically while teeth nibbled on the underside of his erection.

He jerked, attempting to turn over to provide Naruto with an easier angle to suck him but was denied it as his head was shoved into the blankets and his hips brought upward again. The action had him panting into the blanket, his teeth biting down on the material to keep from screeching out his pleasure.

The lips left his cock, and suckled at the soft sac hanging at the base. His body went stiff as the lips sucked at the tight balls.

“Shit...what are you doing?” cried out Sasuke into the material.

He was going mad. Naruto was driving him mad.

Naruto chuckled behind Sasuke, sitting up and running his fingers in and out of Sasuke’s loosened hole. This was one of the things he liked most about the other assassin, he was almost always willing and ready. Their sex life flourished and he never wanted it to cool down. 

“I vant you to alvays vant me, need me. For everything I have.” Naruto sat up and rubbed at Sasuke’s ass cheeks, spreading them almost grotesquely as he pushed the head of his dick in but just as quickly pulled it back out. “Fuck, I love to tease you.”

Sasuke grunted his response, his eyes closing at the feel of being stretched only to be denied the fulfillment of being completely filled by Naruto’s thickness. The other loved to tease him to the point of madness, denying him even the smallest satisfaction of biting or scratching.

The denial had Sasuke shaking with need. “Damn it, Naruto...”

His hands forced his body up, ready to turn and plow a fist into Naruto for fucking with him. His body tensed, but just as it rose, a hand pressed firmly into the middle of his back, shoving him down to the bed once more.

The action had Sasuke furious in his arousal. Fucking with them was very close to fighting. Though they did have their moments of gentle loving, now definitely wasn’t one of them. “Fuck you, Naruto.”

“No, fuck you.” Naruto’s mouth was a feral grin as he shoved his whole length into the squirming, shivering body. The heat engulfed him and waves of muscles spasming along his cock made him shut his eyes tight and start pounding in and out. A delightful scream turned loud whimper graced his ears and Naruto grabbed at the back of Sauske’s head to yank the hair back. The spine bent beautifully and he licked up the column of the Uchiha’s neck. 

Sasuke clenched his eyes, unable to stop the low whine from escaping his lips. The pleasure of being filled, of being pounded in so harshly was nearly to great for him to bear.

He felt Naruto’s lips against his ear, the breath panting in and out. It was like a whirlwind, the pain, pleasure, and excruciating need all flailing wildly inside him--looking for some sort of an outlet. The only outlet possible outlet being at the will of his partner.

His body shook as he reached to where his erection bobbed with every inward thrust of Naruto’s hips. The shaft glistened with water, sweat, and cum--begging in its redness to be stroked to fulfillment.

Sasuke’s hands shook as he gripped the shaft, giving it one short stroke before crying out at the feel of the touch. He felt insane. The touch was almost too much, coupled with the thrusting in his ass and Naruto’s hands gripping and directing his body in the rhythm he set.

Naruto watched Sasuke nearly explode with feeling. The skin was sweaty and muscles shook. He nipped and sucked at at Sasuke’s neck before fucking the man harder. He wasn’t close to cumming but his stamina was running low from their ‘work’. He laid them both on their sides and used the bed for leverage. “God, you feel so good.”

Sasuke moaned, feeling Naruto pull one of his legs over a tan hip before beginning the rhythm again. It drove him mad as his lover changed the rhythm again, constantly keeping Sasuke from adjusting himself and falling over the edge into orgasm.

It was maddening. And yet, he was sure it was probably the best fuck he’d ever had. His muscles were shaking with tension. He felt close and far away from the final plummet.

“Na...Naruto...” he whimpered in plea upon feeling teeth biting into his shoulder.

Naruto shook his head, licking at the bite flesh aggressively. Each flick of his tongue had Sasuke jerking in his hold. He let go and leaned his head back into the pillows. “Close....so, close.” He nuzzled the back of Sasuke’s wet hair and reached around to jerk at the painfully erect cock. 

“Cum for me, Sasuke. I want to feel you orgasm around me.” Naruto’s wrist twisted and pulled up the fingers massaging the skin.

His hips didn’t stop as he glided in and out, still jerking and pulling. Their bodies were like a well oiled machine and Naruto knew just what to do for Sasuke to never ever want another person again.

Sasuke jerked wildly against Naruto, his body flailing desperately as shocks of pleasure went up his spine and then were expelled from his cock in the form of streams of thick semen. The creamy fluid shot from him in seemingly unending waves of heat and pleasure.

He shuddered against Naruto, feeling the muscles in his ass clenching tightly against the thick shaft still moving inside him. Small cries erupted from his throat and his hands clawed at the blankets to find some sort of grip. 

Naruto held Sasuke closer, breathing in the scent of damp hair, shampoo and their sex. He still thrust softly into the body but when he was completely soft his wet appendage slipped out silently. At the action he felt Sasuke’s body shiver. 

“You feel so good, princeling. You never disappoint me.” Naruto kissed the back of Sasuke’s skull and purred. 

“I try not to,” answered Sasuke with a grin.

Sasuke’s body gave one final shudder before he sat slowly and removed his laptop from its carrying case. He turned his eyes to Naruto. “When would you like the tickets home?”

Naruto leaned back into the pillows, his mood dropping. “Can’t even have any fun before we have to run and go kill people.” He nearly pouted hiding his head between the cushions. He really wanted this trip to be fun and work seemed to show itself in the darkest way possible. 

Sasuke chuckled, closing the computer with a snap. “Forgive me. It’s in my blood to want to bring about revenge on those who try to hurt you.”

He set aside the laptop and adjusted himself so that he was straddling Naruto’s hips, a grin teasing his lips. “And just what sort of fun do you have planned?”

Tan hands rubbed up the lean torso and chiseled hips. “Ve’ve been making fun vith our bodies. I vant to keep doing that...or go to the beach with you.” Naruto leaned up to kiss along Sasuke’s neck. His arms cradled the slightly smaller man against him. “But, I know you are vanting justice. Just like I do.” 

“I suppose, a little fun could be had. We have plenty of time to bring justice to who deserve it,” purred Sasuke. “And I have been wanting to try my hand at some of scuba diving reefs offered on our next island stop.”

Sasuke lowered his head to nuzzle Naruto’s neck. “That is if my fox will join me.”

The small use of his other alias had him warming all over. A light flutter was in his chest and Naruto sighed, hiding his face right under Sasuke’s chin. “I vill forever be by your side.” He looked up, blue eyes playful. “Even scuba diving.” 

“Good,”whispered Sasuke as he curled his body into Naruto’s for the remainder of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to post 2 chapters this weekend. Just consider it an Easter present from me. Next part will be posted later tonight. Also, I apologize for not responding promptly to comments. I read all when they come up on my phone, but I only answer on my laptop and sometimes it goes weeks before I turn it on. I know, I'm a terrible writer. But please know I read everything that pops up in my email so keep commenting and sending kudos my way, it is greatly appreciated.


	11. Naughty Distractions

There was no sign of anyone suspecting the dead assassin of having disappeared, making it all the more suspect that he had stowed away on the ship rather than leave a trail that could lead back to himself or his employer. Sasuke was sure to keep his eyes and ears open for any talk from the crew concerning a missing passenger or crew member. Despite the lack of talk, he didn’t fully relax. A person of his nature couldn’t, not fully. Even in the safety of his residence, there was always that sliver of anxious tension remaining aware of his surroundings and disturbances in the surrounding areas.

He glanced at his plate of fruit and toast, intending to at least attempt to appear unbothered before his eyes drifted to his right. The sight caused a smile to quirk one side of his lips. Naruto sat happily, devouring his high plate of food collected from the massive breakfast buffet. He was cute when he was focused on his meal with such vigor.

He forcefully pushed back thoughts of blood and death. There was nothing to be done until their next major port of call, and Naruto had made it clear that he was not dwelling on what would have to be done once they returned home. He had been adamant about it before they left for breakfast, and it was imperative that they appear unconcerned and continue with plans as usually. It would not do to pull attention, even the passing sort, on themselves. Not that either of them blended in with complete obscurity, but they could at least continue on with the guise they had worn for the first half of the cruise.

“Anything of interest for today, Naruto?” teased Sasuke.

Naruto looked up from his sugary sweet hazelnut flavored coffee and winked at his lover. “My plan is too get you drunk at the vineyard.” He licked his lips, putting the ceramic cup on top of the table. It was hard for him to forget that someone he trusted with nearly his entire career had turn around and tried to fucking kill him. That wouldn’t be taken lightly in the slightest in Naruto’s book. His eyes shown deep with the betrayal, a gleam only a few might be capable of reading in his eyes.

"You will be unable to resist me then.” The blond cut into his perfect eggs benedict and took a bite. The best thing about the cruise besides attempting to spend time with Sasuke when they weren’t avoiding other assassins was definitely the food. Naruto really did enjoy simple pleasures. And he desperately needed to compartmentalize the previous day's events. Today would help with that. Time soon enough to bring about his own form of revenge.

"You make that sound as if I ever resist you." Sasuke smirked over the rim of his own steaming drink. Regardless of their flirting and cavalier attitude towards the recent events occurring during their supposed vacation, nether allowed their thoughts to completely dispel what had happened. While the actual deed was nothing out of the ordinary, the mechanics behind it were disturbing. Naruto was shaken by the information they had gleaned from the man.

He wanted to enjoy what little bit of their vacation remained. His eyes caught a familiar red headed waiter, causing him to frown. It was one thing to recognize a particular waiter, but to constantly seem to be under the watchful assistance of one sent his personal radar into glaring overdrive. He didn’t voice his distraction to Naruto, instead nibbled on his toast while sipping his coffee.

“They have jet ski rentals as well. We should probably look into it,” Sasuke commented dryly. “It would be a good way to pass the time at some point.”

“Me driving the jet ski, with you holding onto me tight. That or ve could race them.” Naruto pointed his fork at the other man, excited. “I bet you I could beat you in a race, Sasuke Uchiha.” Blue eyes shined, and somehow, Naruto wasn’t sure if this was him being in the zone for putting up a front or if this was really himself. Because of the last two days, he wasn’t sure anymore. Sasuke was the perfect love for him, and inside it burned him with pain that he couldn’t be himself with his boyfriend. 

“As if you could beat me,” snorted Sasuke. “If you can beat me, I’ll be your slave for a day. Anything you ask of me, I’ll do. From the lowliest chore to the most erotic.”

Sasuke snickered. Perhaps Naruto had a sharper edge than him but that didn’t mean he had that advantage in everything. His eyes darted to the redhead as he began clearing away their plates. He would deal with him later.

Naruto's eyes gleamed with the challenge. “Perhaps after I have plied you with wine, then I'll be sure to win.”

That comment did bring a snort from his companion. "I'd need to be drunk for you to beat me."

Naruto stacked his plates and passed them to their waiter with a small chuckle, though his attention immediately divided itself. The man had eyeballed Sasuke more than once. Deep down, he was feeling possessive. Sasuke was his, end of story. His eyes looked up at the waiter and didn’t let the man out of his sight until he was out of the dining hall. With a small, silent huff, Naruto looked out the window and felt his ‘face’ crack. The waves were perfect, birds over the horizon and the people outside the large cruise ship. 

He paused as he worked his way around the table, his fingers tracing a trail over the bared tan skin of Naruto’s forearm. “Enjoy today. We don’t know how long it will last or when we’ll have another chance.”

Money wasn’t a problem for either of them. While Sasuke had not been quite as independent as Naruto due to his connection and reliance to the Uchiha family, he’d managed to stow away a small fortune. That coupled with Naruto’s own horded wealth would keep them both living comfortably for several lifetimes. But the excitement of the hunt was in their blood. Sasuke had no illusions of retirement. He might no longer take orders from Uchiha, but his hands would still feel blood on them.

That in mind, Sasuke was determined to enjoy what little slice of relaxation they could grasp before it was taken from them once more.

Standing up silently, Naruto put the flat of his hand along the small of Sasuke’s back. It curled around to hold the man tighter to him as if to protect, but also because he loved him. They were already dressed for leaving the ship and together they walked into the Mediterranean sunshine before starting for the hot spots they were told about to have fun. 

A small winery was their first stop. Snacks were set up and Naruto felt relieved somehow. He could honestly feel himself starting to unwind. 

“Princeling, I feed you grapes now?” Naruto said, walking towards long lines of grape vines with a glass of Merlot in his hand. 

Sasuke trailed behind him, pausing when he turned to him with a small vine of grapes. He opened his mouth, waiting for Naruto to place a plump fruit on his tongue. His eyes sparkled in amusement as his lips closed over the slightly tart grape, sucking at his lover’s fingers before taking a sip of his wine.

A smirk creased his lips at the following twang of flavor rippling over his tongue at the mixing of flavors. “You’re already preparing for your future roll as my slave?”

Naruto’s tongue clicked as he chuckled. “Ve’ll see about that.” He took another grape from the vine and held it for Sasuke a second time. Blue eyes were locked on the tongue that swirled around the round fruit softly sucked out of his fingers. “You’re so sexy.” He leaned forward and licked next to the side of his lover’s mouth. The tip of his tongue flicked at the lower lip latent with wine flavor. 

“Only with you,” Sasuke mumbled, his tongue darting out to flick at the other’s tongue before tilting back his glass and quickly swallowing the remaining wine.

Smirking, he brushed against Naruto before moving to place his glass on the table and pretending to care about what their wine guide was telling them about the plants, the wine creation process, and how the vineyard assisted in the local economy. He did enjoy teasing his lover and seeing the hungry look in his eyes made it all the more worth it.

Naruto continued to take large mouthfuls of wine. He could feel it bubbling in his stomach just the way he liked it. Naruto couldn’t stop watching the way Sasuke’s ass was tight in his black khaki slacks. The way his body moved and just knew he was the hottest man on earth. The words their guide said was in one ear and out the other. 

After they were given more wine, Naruto went up to the man who looked comfortable in his skills as a man who knew his craft. But, Naruto had other plans. In Italian, he whispered to the man that he and Sasuke would be inside to see the wine barrels soon enough. With a wink, Naruto watched as the guide left them with their second bottle of unopened wine and a platter of cheese, olives and crackers. 

“I thought ve’d never be alone,” he said, eyeing Sasuke like a piece of meat. 

“Confident, aren’t you?” Sasuke leaned a hip against the table, his brow arching high into his hairline.

Sasuke plucked a small cube of cheese from the platter, popping it into mouth. His eyes closed and a small moan escaped. It was good but teasing Naruto was better. It always made things more interesting for both of them.

Naruto watched that tiny morsel of cheese be consumed and he tilted his wine glass back to gulp the last of its contents into his throat. He half slammed it down next to the cheese plate and pushed his body against his lover’s own. His legs surrounded Sasuke, while his hands held to the table on each side of Sasuke’s hips. 

Pressing his hard groin into the teasing man, Naruto growled low in his throat. His possessive nature was coming out and the arousal clouded his composure. 

Sasuke purred in response, his hands sliding up Naruto’s side, teasing the jumping muscles beneath the material of his shirt. It was always like this with them. They fed each other’s fire until it blazed out of control. They needed to. Death was always a possibility and each moment needed to be savored.

And Sasuke intended to savor each and every moment he could. He wanted their connection to remain strong. When they returned home, there would be hell to pay and such passionate moments might be few and far between.

He didn’t feel like letting Naruto trap him so easily. From his position with his legs locked between Naruto’s, he couldn’t run but that didn’t mean he was without tricks up his sleeves. A quick and agile movement of his leg had Naruto toppling to the ground and Sasuke crouching over him with a knowing smug look on his face.

“I hope you haven’t gotten too used to my giving in, Naruto.” Sasuke nuzzled his nose against the other’s warm jaw. “Because today I don’t feel like being easy.”

The ground wasn’t too hard under his body, but Naruto’s hands gripped at Sasuke’s hips. His mouth hung open slightly when more pressure moved against his cloth covered dick. “I never said you vere easy, princeling. You are quite the opposite.” 

Holding tighter, his hips bucked up into Sasuke’s ass to pop the body up. He wanted to fuck Sasuke in the vineyard so much. The Uchiha just being himself was such a turn on, but now the teasing little shit would make him work for it. And Naruto would savor everything that came his way. 

Sasuke hissed at the feel of Naruto’s erection poking into his ass through the material of his slacks. He really wanted to give in but the more dominant part of his psyche refused to relent this time. It wanted revert to more baser instincts and force Naruto to fight for his right to claim him.

Sasuke snared Naruto’s hands, his eyes going dark with a mixture of lust and determination. He pinned the hands into the ground, eyes darting around in a cursory scan to insure no onlookers were about before grinding down hard.

“If you want me so bad, Naruto.” Sasuke ran the tip of his tongue over the smooth jaw until he reached the rim of a tan ear. His tongue darted out to tease the skin. “You have to catch me.”

With agility born of years as an assassin, Sasuke was on his feet and disappearing into the thick vines. Naruto would have to catch him if he wanted to claim that which both knew was already his. It would be interesting to witness the outcome.

Naruto blinked but his instincts kicked in and he was up off the ground and scanning where Sasuke could have gone. He chased through some of the vines but it was nearly harvest season and he lost track for a split second. Heartbeats thudded in his ears, his breathing some what level. Sasuke wouldn’t be let off this easily. 

In the corner of his eye, he saw some grapes that had fallen and a broken branch. Bingo. Running, Naruto gave chase again and let his ears pin point where the other was running. He stopped yet again, and heard sounds to the east but those weren’t Sasuke’s steps. They were heavier and then he heard a neigh. It was a horse in a nearby pasture. Then, after a split second, he heard the scratch of someone’s clothing against a tree. There was only one tree in the vineyard and Naruto knew where his target was. 

With stealth he slipped off his shoes, the things would make more noise than he wanted and he quietly made his way towards the only tree in sight. 

Sasuke’s pulse pounded loudly in his head as he pressed against the bark of the tree. His body was practically quaking with lust and adrenaline. It was a high similar to that achieved on a mission. He needed it like a junkie needed a fix. The fact that he was prey instead of the hunter was a moot point.

His eyes scanned the area. Naruto had followed loudly at first but then gone quiet. Sasuke knew without a doubt the other was nearby, he simply couldn’t pinpoint his exact location. 

He strained his ears to hear even the faintest sounds when an arm shot out to wrap tightly against his neck. It’s strength just barely left him enough space to breathe. Naruto had found him.

Dark eyes drifted to where Naruto stood breathing heavily, his body coated in a thin sheen of sweat. He was captured and at the mercy of those eyes--eyes that could be both compassionate and unforgiving.

“You found me.”

Naruto growled low in his throat. Without words, his other hand plunged into the front of Sasuke’s pants to grab onto the growing shaft. His hips started rolling into Sasuke’s clothed ass possessively. “You little fucker, damn right I found you,” Naruto said finally, his mouth latching onto the side of the other assassin’s neck and bit down hard. Not like Sasuke would have done to him, but hard enough. 

Their cat and mouse game had been short, but he felt saliva pool in his mouth thinking about it. His arm moved to let fingers curl around the bitten neck to hold tight but not constrict. “You vant this don’t you? My cock in your ass and hand choking you. Dirty bitch.” His fist moved up and down the pulsing phallus. 

“Fuck yes,” snarled Sasuke when the fingers stroked his neck with promise.

If he wasn’t careful, he would be limited to turtle neck shirts. Even though Naruto knew how to cut off the air with minimal bruising, his fainter skin made even the slightest bruising seem worse than it was.

Sasuke’s hips arched forward, demanding a firmer touch on his cock. The adrenaline was pumping headily through his system. He needed what Naruto promised. 

“Take your pants off,” Naruto said huskily into Sasuke’s ear. He felt the hands nearly frantic, unbutton the slacks and then yank them down. The hand around the freed cock moved to push his own pants down, the baggy slacks falling around his thighs. 

Pressing the head of his dick up and down into the crease of Sasuke’s ass, Naruto leaned them against the tree trunk. It was smooth and cool to the touch. But, the blond assassin had other things to focus on, like how hot Sasuke’s insides would feel around him. 

Sasuke was practically shaking with need. He could feel Naruto teasing him, never completely entering him. It went on for nearly a minute, the damp head rubbing against his ass. The sensation was driving him insane.

“Fuck...” Sasuke groaned, his hands grabbing at the tree for some sort of stability.

He bucked his hips again, desperate to let him know he was ready. They fucked enough that he could take it without worrying overly much about lube or stretching. He just wanted what Naruto promised, a dick in his ass and a hand around his throat.

Reaching for Naruto’s thick cock, he squeeze the flesh as tightly as he could. He put all of his need into the quick strokes passing over the flesh. He needed Naruto badly...always seemed to need him. It was like an addiction.

“I know you vant it, but you made me chase you. So now, you have to vait, princeling.” Naruto chuckled darkly. In his arms he felt the deep shivers move Sasuke’s muscles, needing some sort of release. “Filthy little Uchiha vants to be fucked by Fox....” Naruto looked down at the pert, pale ass and spread a cheek away to see Sasuke’s needy hole. It was ready for him, but he simply pushed his head against the pucker. 

A light whine was heard and blue eyes twinkled happily. That would teach Sasuke to make him give chase like that. Slowly, he entered, only to pull back enough that he could see Sasuke’s head fall in disappointment. Moving in again, Naruto went in to the hilt, his entire shaft hidden inside the body. He panted it felt so good, leaning a cheek against Sasuke’s shoulder. Swaying his hips from side to side, Naruto stayed fully sheathed to tease even longer. 

His loud and pleading groans fell on deaf ears as Sasuke attempted to goad his lover into more active movement. He felt so full but it wasn’t enough. He needed movement and friction against his prostate and anus.

He didn’t want to be teased; he wanted to be fucked. His hips struggled to push against Naruto’s steady hold. 

“Move...” he panted against the tree. “Move, damn it.”

“As my princeling commands,” Naruto said, his hips pulling out to pop aggressively back into his lover. His pace wasn’t horribly fast, but it was hard and brutal. Blond locks were heavy with sweat from the chase earlier and now their coupling. The Italian sun was high in the blue sky littered with clouds. The sound of skin slapping skin was loud and Naruto held to the two creamy hips. 

His head tilted back, a loud grunt from his lips. “Feels so good, Sasuke,” he groaned out loud. “I could fuck you all day.” 

“A pleasant thought,” Sasuke moaned, his neck pressing back in a graceful arch.

Being fucked by Naruto all day, every day sounded a lot like heaven. He wouldn’t mind it at all.

Pressing his hips into Naruto’s thrusts, he added more force to the movements. His body felt stretched and battered after only a few minutes...and he wanted more. 

The heat began building in his groin, making him grow ever anxious for the impending release. It felt like forever since he’d come. His balls were tight below his hard shaft. They were practically exploding with their load of semen.

He dug his feet into the rich soil and pressed with more force as Naruto moved inward with another stroke. He was so close. He simply needed something to push him over the edge. 

Naruto bit his lip, seeing Sasuke’s body so close. He could play the man like a well oiled machine. Moaning out loud, the blond’s hand swiftly went around to the long throat and squeezed. The breathless wheeze from Sasuke, and the tight hold around his dick had the cum shooting out of his body and into the other assassin’s backside. “Fuck, I’m cumming,” Naruto growled into the shell of an ear. 

Sasuke felt the warm fingers contract over his windpipe, making breathing impossibly. A heady mixture of panic and pleasure went through him as spots danced before his eyes. He felt Naruto’s cum shooting into him, filling him.

He couldn’t breathe. He was lost in the pleasure racing through his body. His hand moved wildly on his previously neglected cock. 

The lack of oxygen was sending the natural euphoric high of orgasm even higher. His body contracted and he cried out in soundless pleasure. Black crept in on the corner of his vision and cum spurted from him to the ground. Only then did the grip on his throat ease and his lungs take in the life giving oxygen.

“Naruto...” he croaked from his abused throat, before collapsing against his lover.

The tan hand gave soothing caresses around the happily abused neck. Long, lean muscles relaxed as Naruto felt Sasuke nearly melt into his body. Bringing them both to sit next to the tree, Naruto pulled the Uchiha to lay in his lap. Clothes was disheveled, and skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Even the hot Mediterranean sun didn’t give them repose, but in the end, they had each other. For Naruto, all he needed was Sasuke. He petted the long locks, and gave a kiss to the side of Sasuke’s collarbone. 

Panting slightly, partially from the exertion of the orgasm and partially from the deprivation of oxygen during that potent time, Sasuke curled against Naruto. He couldn’t think or speak, only bask in Naruto’s attention.

They’d just fucked openly in a vineyard. Unlike any of their other outside adventures, today they could have been stumbled upon by anyone--one of the workers or even one of their fellow tourists. He wasn’t the type to allow anyone to see him like this. Naruto destroyed him, broke him down to the point that he was nothing but a satiated blob of goo. No one was allowed to see him like that but his Fox.

“You destroy me,” Sasuke growled, playfully.

All Naruto could do was let out a tired chuckle. A breeze rolled through the warm vineyard and it was something he would remember for ever. “Ve should get back. That is, if you even vant to see the rest of the place.” The blond smirked before patting the skin along Sasuke’s hip for him to get up. 

Sasuke nodded, his hands moving like lightning to adjust his clothing. Within thirty seconds, he appeared only slightly disheveled. Only someone who knew him would notice the sheen of sweat on his skin or the less than perfect style of his hair. And only Naruto knew him well enough. Not that he cared if anyone knew he was in a relationship with a man, it was more of his sense of propriety that kept him from showing any sign of having just completed a tryst with his love in a vineyard.

He shot a glance at his equally sweat soaked and mussed lover. Naruto looked good in his post-coital bliss. His eyes were hooded and his skin gleaming healthily in the light filtering down on them through the leaves above. The sight made Sasuke wish for the privacy of their cabin rather than the more public vineyard because he wanted to fuck him again.

Rather than voice his desires, he crossed his arms and waited patiently for his lover to minimally adjust his clothing with broad strokes of his palms. “It’s disgusting how sex makes you look better,” Sasuke grumbled in response to Naruto’s appearance.

Naruto patted Sasuke’s ass after he pulled his own pants back up. “You love it,” he said, brushing any last leaves or blades of grass from his pants. “I see zat look in your eyes.” 

Walk by, Naruto took Sasuke’s hand and started walking back to the main building. Their glasses of wine and trays of food were taken in and no doubt set up again for them inside. It was just the VIP service he wanted for himself and Sasuke. They deserved it. Both under the thumb of their hectic and deadly lifestyles. 

For the rest of the afternoon, they toured the parts of the winery they hadn’t seen and tasted more styles and types than they thought possible. Even Naruto felt blitzed as they made their way back to the cruise ship. His hands wandered all over Sasuke’s body when he thought no one was looking or didn’t care if someone was. He just in general was happy to let his guard down a bit. 

“You know, Aye alvays knew zat you vere a stuck up pris bastard. Even vhen you vere ze bird,” Naruto snorted as he stumbled into their suite. 

“It’s called discretion, idiot,” Sasuke sniffed as he strolled in behind him. “Obviously something you are lacking.”

Sasuke was experienced with drinking alcohol. Unlike Naruto, who finished each glass they tasted, he was careful only to take a sip or two for flavor enjoyment. It meant he was half carrying Naruto back to the ship. It had taken more than a little effort to drag him from the endless casks of wine and spirits. And he wouldn’t change a moment, even if he needed to keep up appearances out of habit. God knows what they would have done if both were wasted.

“Strip.” Sasuke pointed to Naruto before folding his arms across his chest. “If you pass out before bathing, you’re sleeping on the floor.”

Half lidded eyes looked at Sasuke up at down. The voice was authoritative and made his belly swirl with arousal. Leaning on the side of their tall bed he started with the bottom of the shirt and brought it over his head in a fluid motion. The lighting of their room made his muscles more defined and deep. His hands moved to the pants and let them slip down to drop to the floor. 

With his drunk grin in place, palmed his half hard meat before groaning low and deep in his throat. “Vhat nao?”

“Shower, you horny fox.” Sasuke smirked at Naruto, following him while discarding his own clothes.

He plucked Naruto’s clothes from their haphazardly tossed places and shoved both of their soiled garments into a bag used by the ship’s staff when laundering clothing. By the time he reached the bathroom, he was as naked as his lover. The smirk never left his lip and his eyes never left the beautifully tanned body stepping into the shower.

He liked a tipsy Naruto. He was a mixture of sexy and cute. While Naruto was always sexy, he was especially cute when drunk. His accent became prominent and his libido went through the roof. It was definitely cute.

Unable to resist not joining him, Sasuke tossed the bag to the floor and slid into the warm water beating down on them. He couldn’t resist snaking a hand around to stroke at the hard bit of flesh bobbing at the apex of Naruto’s thighs. “My horny fox.”

Blue eyes opened at the feel of hands around him. He knew Sasuke would come into the shower. There were two heads of water streaming hot liquid down on them. His shoulder leaned into the chilly tile and he looked down at the pale hand servicing him. “Yourr a jyust ass horny bird,” he said, hips starting to move with the movement. He tilted his head back to have it lean against Sasuke’s shoulder. The fingers teased his tip before snaking their way down his shaft. “Jyou’re take advantage aof me becauze I’jam drunk,” he muttered playfully. A laugh escaped him, his ruse of composure gone. 

“That is debatable,” purred Sasuke in Naruto’s ear.

He couldn’t deny he’d had more sex, more often, since meeting Naruto, than he had ever had with his previous lovers. “You bring it out in me.”

With a nip to Naruto’s shoulder, he continued his ministrations. He knew exactly where and how Naruto liked it best. He knew by the grunts and pants just when to stroke hard and when to soften his touches to bring forth the most pleasure. Before long, his lover was putty in his hands, most likely willing to do anything in order to secure release.

Of course, Sasuke wouldn’t make him wait. He was drunk and torturing a drunk man went against his code of ethics...even when the drunk was Naruto and involved sex of some sort. He only tortured him when he was sober.

“My drunk and horny fox...” Sasuke purred into the shell of a tan ear. “ask nice for it and I’ll give you what you want.”

Naruto’s dark blue eyes bore into Sasuke’s own. A low growl, half groan bellowed from his throat as the hand held onto him tighter. His hands reached behind him and gripped onto Sasuke’s hips like a life line. If Naruto let go, he was sure to feel completely lost. 

“Please....Sas....please,” he grunted. His lips biting for flesh to roll between his teeth. 

Sasuke purred low in his throat at the needy sounds coming from Naruto’s lips. That he could have such an affect on the other always provided him with a sense of power, feeding his natural arrogance. It was fuel to the already burning fire.

His hand slid smoothly over the heated flesh encased beneath his fingers. A thumb began a slow rotation over the throbbing tip, spreading the mixture of cum and water all the while teasing the slit with firm presses. The feel of Naruto under his will was addicting.

His lips nibbled at the warm neck, resisting the urge to bite down on the tempting flesh. Instead he focused his attention on bringing forth more growls and pants from his lover. His hand moved rapidly over the flesh, feeling it grow firmer beneath his grasp.

Naruto’s eyes shut tightly, as he braced a hand on the shower tile. His Russian roots started to show as he mumbled the curses, nearly unintelligible because of the alcohol pulsing through his system. He felt his stomach roll, chest heave with the attention. With a twitch his cock was nearly there. He tightened his lower muscles to hold off on orgasm as long as possible. 

Through gritted teeth he grunted, “Ngnn, aghhh nnnnn.” His entire form shook under the thrashing hot water and didn’t deter his mind from the hands on him. Looking down he saw the hands and then he couldn’t hold back anymore. 

With an open mouth, Naruto’s eyes shut as his head tilted back onto Sasuke’s shoulder. A scream ripped from him. 

Sasuke chose that moment to tilt Naruto’s head just enough to their lips could meet. The orgasm rippled through his lover as his lips swallowed the cries and grunts of finished pleasure. His hand continued its rapid stroking until he was sure he’d wrung every last bit of pleasure from him.

The frame cradled in his arms went limp beneath the spray forcing him to hug him tighter or send them both crashing to the tiled floor. “Was it good?” he purred in satisfaction at having practically slain his fox with a simple hand job.

Wordless. All Naruto could do was nod his head into Sasuke’s neck. The man played him like a well oiled machine and he was fearful that if something happened he would never let another person touch him like this again.

Still frisky, Naruto’s hand slide down Sasuke’s spine after he turned to face the man in the shower. His strong fingers sprawled out in an open palm to have his pointer and middle finger creep between the pert ass cheeks. 

The feel of a finger pressing against his anus caused a grunt to rise from Sasuke. He’d had every intention of ignoring the erection rising from his groin in favor of getting Naruto to bed before the day’s exhaustion coupled with wine and sex caused him to collapse where he stood. Naruto obviously had different plans.

“You’re certainly frisky,” Sasuke mumbled as he thrust his aching groin against Naruto’s hip in an effort to relieve the building pressure.

A chuckle bubbled from the drunk Fox. “Jou need attenshion too.” The words were simple and he felt ready to collapse but something deep in his gut needed to see Sasuke’s face orgasm just one more time. 

“Vhat does myy bird vant? Here?” His hand went to touch his own lips. But then the hand grabbed Sasuke’s wrist to bring it touching his own backside. “Here?” It was rare, but Naruto wanted Sasuke to feel his insides once in while too. 

This was a rare treat indeed. Sasuke shivered at the offer. It wasn’t often that he partook of Naruto. Not that he didn’t enjoy the experience, but his lover’s overwhelming since of dominance immediately brought out the, if only slightly, submissive nature in Sasuke. It made times like this all the more delicious.

If he asked, he was certain Naruto would give him whatever he desired at any time. But that wasn’t as much fun as waiting for him to invite him. And Sasuke was patient.

“I always want this ass,” he answered, his voice deepening with lust.

As if to prove his statement, his hand left its neutral position on Naruto’s hips and slid over the taunt flesh to the crevice created by the twin globes of Naruto’s ass. His fingers spread the flesh while his index stroked at the pucker, never fully penetrating but instead teasing. He didn’t want this just to be about his pleasure, but about their pleasure.

“You have the best ass I’ve ever seen on a man,” groaned Sasuke at the feel of the warm globes filling his hands. “I could fuck you all day and never get tired of it.”

He punctuated his statement with a press of his finger into the warm recess. Immediately the muscles tightened rhythmically around his finger, making him groan. “Fuck, Naruto.” 

A hand went around Sasuke’s erection to use the water for lubricant and slide it up and down. “Da, fuck me,” he said with lust laced words. “I vant eit. I vant jyou..” His lips fell to the other assassin’s and suckled the lower lip. “May let jyou bite.” He smirked, his body not feeling any pain what so ever. The thought of Sasuke sinking his teeth into his flesh was arousing, only because he was so drunk. 

Sasuke huffed low in his throat, fighting to keep from shooting off in Naruto’s hand at the mental image of being buried inside him with his teeth equally buried in warm tanned flesh. It was almost too much for his mind to handle. To keep himself from coming, he pushed Naruto’s hand away.

“You’re not a fox, but a vixen,” Sasuke hissed against Naruto’s lips.

He moved quickly before either of them could change their minds. Pushing Naruto face first against the cool tile, Sasuke pushed two fingers inside. Unlike himself, Naruto’s body wasn’t accustomed to frequent fucking. He would be nice this once and at least slightly prepare him.

Hissing through his teeth at the wait, Sasuke was quick and functional. He could have made it more pleasurable, but was teased too high. He would make it up to him with the fuck.

Sasuke’s eyes traced the expanse of back with barely contained lust. His tongue itched to taste it and his teeth longed to bite. It wasn’t often he was allowed the double pleasure of fucking and biting. He would have to get Naruto drunk more often.

Tracing his tongue up the knobs of Naruto’s spine, Sasuke stopped only long enough to give small sucking nibbles to random bits of flesh. The skin tasted like water, salt, and the soap they used. It wasn’t until he came to a bit of flesh just below the hunched shoulders did he finally do what he’d longed to.

A quick motion had Naruto’s legs spread and Sasuke’s cock probing the entrance. There was little teasing. He needed to be buried inside. With no preamble, he smoothly rocked his hips forward and buried his cock to the hilt just as his teeth bit down firmly into the warm and tempting flesh.

Being so full and just plain used for Sasuke’s pleasure had him groaning happily. He could feel the teeth holding onto him like a vicious animal holding prey down to the ground - or in his case against the bathroom shower wall. That long and slender cock started to slip in and out of him with a fast pace. “Aghh! Yes.” He saw stars that was for sure and half clawed at the wall for some kind of support. 

One of Sasuke’s hands released its grip on Naruto’s hips and moved to snare a flailing hand, linking their fingers together while his hips plowed forward and his teeth held tight to the mouthful of flesh. He felt as if he was falling through a dark tunnel. He needed to anchor himself to Naruto in every possible way.

His breath huffed in and out while the rhythmic clenching around his cock had stars bursting from behind his eyes. “Naruto...” he gasped.

He couldn’t hold out, not when he was being given all that he could possibly desire. It wasn’t until the faint taste of blood penetrated his mouth that his body went rigid. His eyes rolled back into his head while a shout erupted against the flesh.

Try though he might, the sensation of tightness clenching around him and flesh between his teeth overwhelmed him. Naruto was his, in his arms and belonging only to him. His body shuddered endlessly against his lover as cum spurted out in wild waves.

Their happiness only needed one more detail before it was complete. The death of the one who’d betrayed his lover. He would see him dead either by his blade or Naruto’s gun. Either was satisfactory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second update for this weekend. Pretty much all smut 0_o. Please remember, while I am doing some minor editing, the story is mostly as it was originally posted on Ygal by Sangostar and myself. It is not betaed and will not be betaed because this is only a post on request of a story that was only posted one other place that no longer exists. I'm changing very little, only putting in a few commas and maybe rearranging a phrase here or there. Mostly it's formatting, because of the word processing sharing site we used. Also, please remember, this was a collab/rp, so pov will change quickly and might read disjointed. I apologize for that. I try to smooth out that a bit, but there is only so much i can do without completely rewriting it, which is not what anyone wants XD, myself included. Also, new readers, this story is 100% complete, its just a matter of my laziness in posting the chapters, so you don't have to worry that it won't be finished, its just a matter of me posting. Thank you all to the readers, new and old. I hope old readers enjoy reliving the adventure and new readers to find it a fun romp. I've a had a request for posting Do Hearses Count in the Carpool lane?...I'm debating on that one because it was so ridiculously long...I'm serious. And there is a lot of cutting and editing that one would need, so we'll see on that front.


End file.
